El encuentro evitado
by Noalovegood
Summary: Un desastroso incidente provoca que los cuerpos de Gajeel y Levy se rocen al desnudo en los baños termales ante la mirada atónita de algunos de los miembros del gremio. Desde ese momento, los jóvenes luchan por evitar encontrarse, pero el objetivo es complicado cuando no tienen más remedio que convivir juntos...
1. Encuentro

¡Hola! Los personajes no son de creación propia, forman parte del manga de Hiro Mashima "Fairy Tail". He intentado hacer los personajes lo más parecidos posibles, aunque obviamente me he tomado algunas libertades y he cambiado algunas cosas :3

*La historia se sitúa en base al manga a partir del capítulo 443, por lo tanto contiene spoilers para aquel que no siga el manga.

*Mi idea principal era realizar una historia de unos 4-5 capítulos, los cuales están en proceso y se irán publicando poco a poco. ¡PERO! Me he emocionado escribiendo la historia y al final he acabado desarrollando unos acontecimientos diferentes de los que tenía en mente en un principio, y es posible que acabe siendo más extensa, aunque no podría determinar el número exacto de capítulos que puede tener :P

No se habían vuelto a cruzar desde el incidente de los baños termales, hecho que cobraba importancia si se tenía en cuenta que tenían que convivir por la fuerza bajo el mismo techo durante un tiempo indeterminado.

Lo cierto es que Levy se sentía bastante avergonzada por los acontecimientos, y en especial por su fuerte complejo e inseguridades. Era consciente de que a diario se rodeaba de hermosas figuras femeninas propias de una representación de la Diosa de la fertilidad, y que sin embargo, ella no podía presumir de las curvas que caracterizaban a sus compañeras. Era pequeña, siempre había sido pequeña; a penas tenía pecho y esta carencia se veía remarcada por la anchura de sus caderas y sus sobresalientes glúteos.

Odiaba su físico de niña eterna.

No era de extrañar, por tanto, que intentara a toda costa evitar al dragón de hierro con tal de no encontrarse con su mirada de decepción, ni recordar aquellas palabras que escupió al caer sobre ella « _Qué son estas cosas pequeñas»_.

Cosas.

CO-SAS.

Nadie había llamado así a sus pechos. Aunque, también era verdad que nadie había rozado si quiera sus senos en toda su vida...

Por otro lado, Gajeel no sentía especial interés en encontrarse con la maga después de caer desnudo sobre ella, y mucho menos tras ver su mirada de vergüenza y sufrimiento. Se sentía desgraciado, siempre andaba detrás de ella y no obstante siempre encontraba la manera de alejarla de él. « _¿Por qué narices tuve que emplear ese término?»_ Se lamentaba el dragón slayer para sus adentros. El joven había vivido sumergido en la soledad durante tantos años, que a menudo olvidaba cómo debía de comportarse ante los demás. De hecho, se cuestionaba si de verdad conocería algún día el modo de tratar a las personas, y lo más importante aún: no tenía ni idea de si llegaría el tiempo donde comprendiera los comportamientos sociales. Y no cabía duda, de que entender los sentimientos ajenos era un paso primordial para regular sus palabras y actos para poder llegar hasta el corazón de Levy.

No obstante, el encuentro entre ambos era inevitable y la noche les traería un nuevo canto inesperado...

El hostal que les había proporcionado el maestro de Blue Pegasus estaba próximo a las aguas termales y se encontraba dividido por dos sectores, en el ala oeste estaban ubicadas las habitaciones de las mujeres, mientras que el ala este formaba parte de las estancias de los hombres. A su vez, y para desgracia de nuestros protagonistas, el baño era un establecimiento de uso común, razón por la cual era toda una odisea acudir a un acto tan rutinario como el hecho de cepillarse los dientes, ducharse o asearse, todo ello con el reto de evitarse el uno al otro. Aquella noche, las jóvenes habían decidido amontonarse todas en la habitación más grande con tal de compartir una velada de sonrisas y confidencias entre féminas. De tal modo, se habían ataviado con sus mejores galas, o mejor dicho pijamas, y se habían reunido en círculo como si de un pequeño aquelarre se tratase.

Al inicio de la pequeña reunión, Levy se puso en pie antes de que fuera demasiado tarde o se quedara dormida, con tal de dirigirse hacia los aseos para poder cepillarse los dientes. De este modo, reinició su ritual de cada día para evitar dejar un rastro para Gajeel, subiendo y bajando escaleras con tal de no toparse con éste. Mientras caminaba con sigilo, acto que siempre le pareció sencillo gracias a su baja estatura, se sobresaltó al oír una voz.

—No seas capullo, Natsu. Te he dicho que mañana me toca a mí.

—¿En qué momento hemos acordado eso? ¡Estúpido pervertido!

Levy suspiró levemente, no eran más que Natsu y Gray discutiendo por alguna nimiedad como hacían siempre. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de alivio, se dispuso a seguir su camino con cautela, cuando de pronto chocó contra algo grande y robusto y cayó al suelo boca arriba.

Gajeel iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que ni si quiera pudo percibir el aroma que caracterizaba la piel de Levy, su plan para evitarla se había resquebrajado por completo, y de pronto la encontró tirada en el suelo junto a su cepillo de dientes, con las manos tapándose la boca como si de tal modo pudiera ocultarse de él,y con sus ojos color pardo mirándole aterrorizada, como cuando alguien se encuentra de cara con su peor fobia y se frustra al no poder huír de ella.

—Vamos, enana. —se armó de valor para cogerla del brazo y levantarla con la ligereza con la que alzaría un trozo de papel. « _Dios, está preciosa»_ pensó para sus adentros.

—Gr-gra-gracias. —titubeó la joven.

Bajó la mirada, le quemaban las mejillas y sabía que estaba sonrojada, mas no podía evitarlo. Y menos aún, cuando el torso del dragon slayer estaba al descubierto y tan sólo iba cubierto por unas bermudas. Fijó la vista en el suelo intentando aparentar que nada delo que visionaba era de su interés, convenciéndose de que no era lo adecuado. Ya que, por un lado, su corazón palpitaba por tenerlo de nuevo frente a ella; por otro lado, moría al revivir aquel momento de rechazo, y sentía que nunca sería lo suficiente para él.

Sin decir una palabra los minutos danzaron al compás del silencio. Los dos, de pie, el uno frente al otro. Sin embargo, mientras ella mantenía la mirada agachada y sumergida en sus deprimentes pensamientos; él no podía evitar mirarla. Llevaba un pijama verde limón con una pareja de osos enamorados, era una camiseta de manga corta que le venía algo grande y le caía de un hombro, junto con unos pantalones cortos a penas visibles por la largura de la prenda superior. Como casi siempre que se sentía cómoda en un lugar, sus pálidos e inquietos pies se mostraban descalzos sobre el suelo. Adoraba lo diminutas que podían parecer las extremidades de la joven frente a su cuerpo menudo y frágil, siempre lograba despertarle la necesidad de agarrarla con fuerza y protegerla de cualquier mal, pero luego siempre recordaba que el mayor peligro de Levy era él mismo. Su azulado cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, dejando al descubierto su cara salvo algunas greñas que le acariciaban el rostro, Gajeel se mordió levemente el labio al imaginarse a sí mismo apartando con cuidado el pelo de Levy, y su imaginación se vio quebrantada al pronunciarse la chica.

—Yo... debo irme.

Un jarro de agua fría que retumbaba en su cuerpo cual cuchillos ante la negación de la maga de permanecer más tiempo junto a él. Tenía que ser más veloz de lo que lo hubiera sido en cualquier batalla, o poco a poco, la relación se iría enfriando hasta desaparecer. En ese instante, la chica ya lo había esquivado y se disponía a continuar por el pasillo hasta llegar a su destino.

—Enana... —Levy paró en seco, pero no tuvo el coraje de girarse y mirarle— yo... esto... ¡No tuve la culpa de caer sobre ti, fue ese idiota! —la muchacha trago saliva e intentó asimilar las palabras. « _Mierda, eso no suena como una disculpa»_ pensó Gajeel.— También fue vergonzoso para mí, yo.. no quería tocar tus pechos. ¡Tus pechos no me importan!

Levy apretó los puños con fuerza como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, sintió que esta vez el quemazón de su cuerpo se despertaba de rabia y frustración. No era una mujer de carácter, nunca lo había sido. Siempre asentía con dulzura, callaba ante los dardos y mostraba educadas palabras a quien quiera que fuera. Esa educación era el regalo que le habían dejado sus padres antes de morir. Pero, incluso el animal más dócil de todos saca sus garras cuando está malherido.

—¡Ya basta! —el grito sobresaltó al joven, en esta ocasión giró su cuerpo hacía él y se alzó de puntillas inconscientemente— ¡Ya sé que no gusto, no es necesario que me recuerdes lo poco que importan mis pequeños pechos, ni lo débil que soy, ni tampoco lo inútil que puede llegar a ser mi magia comparada con la del resto del gremio!

—Pero Levy yo..

—¡No! ¡Toda mi vida me he sentido inferior a los demás! —las mejillas de la chica se mancharon de pequeñas lágrimas que nacieron desde sus acuosos ojos, que se tornaban más verdes conforme se irritaban ante el llanto— ¡Desde que era una niña he sido rechazada por muchos por tener mayor sensibilidad que el resto, nadie me quería en su equipo por temor a fallar una misión, he tenido que soñar a través de los libros para sentir que tengo un lugar en el mundo! ¡Y ahora que por fin tengo personas que me valoran vienes tú, Gajeel, y me despre..

—¡PERDÓNAME LEVY!

Gajeel tenía a la maga cogida de los hombros y sin pretenderlo la había levantado un palmo del suelo. Ella enmudeció, jamás hubiera imaginado que alguien como él pudiera conocer el significado de una disculpa. Por un momento, se miraron el uno al otro sin apartar la mirada, los ojos rojos del joven brillaban con fuerza similares al fuego que emana de la leña. Podía percibirse la sinceridad en el ambiente, casi podía olerse el aroma del arrepentimiento y la pesadez del dolor acumulado por días.

—Yo... mira, a mí no se me da bien esto. —Gajeel ya la había dejado en el suelo y los ojos de Levy volvían a ser tan cálidos como siempre, hecho que le ayudó a continuar— No quería decir nada sobre.. sobre tu cuerpo. Y tampoco quiero... esto. Ya sabes.. que estés lejos. ¿Lo recuerdas? Es difícil encontrar personas pequeñas a las que proteger, así que..

—No te alejes de mí. —ambos sonrieron al unísono— Sí, recuerdo lo que me dijiste Gajeel, y no te preocupes. Todo ha sido un malentendido. —le mostró el cepillo de dientes a modo de seña y dijo entre risas— Si no te importa, tengo que lavarme los dientes.

—Sí, yo iba a ducharme.

Ambos emprendieron el camino hacia el cuarto de baño, a pesar deque ella caminaba unos pasos por delante debido al estado de nervios en el que se encontraba tras la situación que acababa de vivir. Gajeel la observaba caminar con su gracia particular y entonces sin saber el por qué sintió un impulso nacido de su interior cual animal depredador.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado?

La chica se paró en seco y lo miró con asombro sin entender muy bien qué acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Qué?

—Que puedes lavarte los dientes después. Y discutir me da hambre, y es un buen modo de hacer las paces. Y tengo que ducharme igual, por lo que te da tiempo a ponerte ropa, a no ser que te apetezca pasearte con un cutre pijama de osos.

Gajeel era especialista en ocultar sus sentimientos y dialogar con imagen de despreocupado y apático, y aquella no era una excepción. Sí, el joven dragón slayer de hierro era experto en aparentar ser precisamente...de hierro ante los demás. No obstante, dentro de su corazón Levy no pudo evitar sentir el despertar de la emoción. Evidentemente, no era la primera vez que ambos estaban solos o compartían su tiempo. Pero, él nunca había planteado ocupar su tiempo en un acto tan banal como podía ser el hecho de tomar un helado, y en cierta manera no podía evitar escuchar en su mente la palabra _cita_ , a pesar de que era consciente de que él no era ese tipo de hombres.

Lo había hecho, y aún no había asimilado que por fin había tenido lo necesario para pedir la compañía de Levy de un modo más íntimo. Quizá, por esa razón el miedo todavía no se había apoderado de su cuerpo, donde la adrenalina corría como el rayo despertando cada centímetro de su piel, atento a cada gesto que ella pudiera regalarle aquella noche. Mientras separaban sus caminos momentáneamente, la joven despertó al silencio que los había rodeado por unos mágicos instantes.

—¿Sabes Gajeel? Pocas veces me llamas por mi nombre.

—Eso es porqué eres mi enana.

Con una amplia sonrisa en los labios saborearon el momento de la despedida, cada uno desde un extremo del pasillo, sin saber que antes de perderse de vista ambos echaron la mirada atrás para vislumbrarla silueta del otro por última vez, antes de la noche de su primera cita.


	2. Imprevisto

Gajeel entró en el compartimento de las duchas a toda velocidad al sentir la esencia de Pantherlily en la sala, ya que quería evitar un posible interrogatorio si el Exceed se percataba de los nervios del Dragón Slayer. Se quitó los pantalones de un tirón, y dejó que el agua caliente bajara por su cuerpo durante un rato antes de enjabonarse. Necesitaba relajarse y meditar sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, con tranquilidad, con tal de asimilar los hechos con la calidez del agua que le ayudaba a relajar los músculos y mantener las ideas claras. Roció el jabón por su piel con calma y frotó su larga melena con fuerza. Cuando finalizó el baño, salió desnudo de la ducha, ya que había olvidado acercarse una toalla, y maldijo su nerviosismo al tiempo que se topó con Lily.

—Creía que ya estarías más que duchado, hace bastante rato que te has ido de la habitación. Pensaba que estarías peleando con alguno de éstos. —comentó el Exceed.

—Ehm... no. —Gajeel intentaba sonar despreocupado sin ningún éxito— Me he entretenido un poco...

Pantherlily lo miró extrañado sin comprender muy bien la reacción de Gajeel, pero sin duda el Exceed era más avispado que el joven y se olía que algo le estaba ocultando. Sin embargo, no le dio demasiada importancia e hizo como si nada al tiempo que le extendía una toalla para que pudiera tapar su desnudez, puesto que ser entrometido no era un particularismo de la personalidad del Exceed. Gajeel acogió de buen agrado la toalla y se secó, luego se la colocó en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, no le apetecía ir hasta la habitación al estilo del exhibicionista de Gray. Lily se encontraba esperándolo en la puerta, y cuando Gajeel salió se dirigieron en silencio hacia la habitación. Lily pensó que habían tenido cierta suerte de quedarse con un cuarto pequeño en el que poder descansar de vez en cuando, mientras que el resto del grupo de hombres tenían que compartir la estancia y veían reducir su sueño por las constantes riñas. Aunque, aposentarse en otro compartimento no aseguraba el descanso, ya que su compañero humano era bastante propenso a las peleas y el alboroto, y en cuanto algún sonido lo despertaba se acercaba a la habitación contigua a darse de golpes con los otros. Sin embargo, en ese instante encontraba a Gajeel con una mirada ausente, muy alejada de todo cuanto lo rodeaba y el Exceed no podía evitar sentir un poco de preocupación por él.

Llegaron a la habitación, era muy pequeña, de forma rectangular y sólo tenía una cama para una persona en la que ambos dormían, una mesita junto a ella, y un pequeño armario que incluso les venía grande para el equipaje. A Lily le extrañó no escuchar golpes contra la pared, ni gritos amenazantes o burlones, al parecer los chicos debían de estar liándola en cualquier parte del recinto. « _Espero que no destrocen nada y el gremio no tenga que hacerse cargo de gastos extra de nuevo»_ , pensó para sus adentros mientras observaba al ausente Gajeel, quién ya se había colocado la ropa interior y se encontraba inmóvil ante las puertas abiertas del pequeño armario, el cual hallaba en su interior un montón de ropa usada y sin usar amontonada de cualquier manera.

—Oye Gaj..

—Ey Lily, —el Exceed fue interrumpido por Gajeel, quién ni si quiera era consciente de que el felino le estaba hablando— le he dicho a la enana que... bueno.. que vayamos por ahí. Sí, eso. T-tú.. ¿tú qué crees que es cómodo?

El chico tenía la vista apartada hacia el armario mientras ocultaba un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Se sentía muy estúpido planteando esa serie de cuestiones a su amigo gatuno, por su parte, Pantherlily estaba perplejo observando a Gajeel y no sabía qué contestar, cosa que al Dragón Slayer todavía lo impacientaba más. Gajeel giró su rostro y clavó sus ojos rojos en la cara del Exceed esperando una contestación o algún tipo de reacción por parte de Lily. Entonces, el minino sintió la presión sobre él y reaccionó.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Gajeel se desesperó y dejó salir su mal carácter a flote:

—¡COÑO! ¡No es tan difícil! ¡Quiero saber qué ropa tengo que ponerme!

—¿Tienes una cita con Levy?

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¿DE QUÉ HABLAS TÚ AHORA? ¡SÓLO VAMOS A SALIR PARA HACER LAS PACES!

—¿Entonces qué más da como te vistas? Además, tampoco es que tengas una variedad de ropa muy amplia.

 _¡PUM!_

La puerta de la habitación salió volando golpeando a Gajeel en la cabeza y derrumbándolo hacia el suelo, a la par que Lily se había apartado para no recibir ningún golpe de improvisto. Sobre la puerta se encontraba el cuerpo de Natsu, quién aplastaba al Dragon Slayer de Hierro con su peso. Fuera de la sala en el pasillo, estaban Elfman y Gray con los ojos brillantes resplandeciendo por la embriaguez de la batalla.

—¡MALDITOS! —chilló un Gajeel furioso al tiempo que al levantar lanzaba a Natsu hacía el pasillo.

Sus ojos rojos chispeaban de rabia y se abalanzó contra los culpables de derribar su puerta, a la vez que Natsu alzó su cuerpo para unirse a la lucha. Así, los cuatro chicos comenzaron a golpearse unos a otros y a perseguirse a lo largo de los pasillos y pisos del edificio, todo ante la atónita mirada de Pantherlily, quién no sabía si suspirar de cansancio o romper a carcajadas. « _Al final, Gajeel se ha decantado por llevar un atuendo al estilo de Gray Fullbuster y pasearse en ropa interior mientras combate para decidir quién de ellos tiene mayor hombría»_ pensó divertido el exceed.

Mientras tanto, Levy se cruzó con una sorpresa un tanto distinta en la _fiesta de pijamas_ de las chicas. Caminaba hacia la habitación conjunta a saltitos de la felicidad que experimentaba por dentro, cuando muchos sonidos llegaron a sus oídos al aproximarse a la puerta y un extraño presentimiento despertaba su preocupación. Antes de girar el pomo tragó saliva, ahora que estaba a punto de entrar le invadió el nerviosismo de tener que contar lo sucedido y el murmullo interior no apaciguaban el temblor de su cuerpo. Al abrir la puerta, el escenario era mucho peor de lo que podía llegar a imaginar.

Todas, salvo Wendy y Charle que al parecer habían decidido acostarse temprano aquella noche, estaban borrachas. Un sinuoso recuerdo rondó por la cabeza de Levy cual _d_ _éjà vu_ , pues antes del Torneo de Magia algunas de las chicas tuvieron una noche de desfase con la bebida y pocos eran los recuerdos que les quedaban de aquel suceso, mas que el miedo posterior por parte de los chicos a experimentarlo de nuevo. Y ahora Levy, empezaba a entender el por qué...

La sala estaba llena de botellas tiradas por el suelo junto con algunos aperitivos esparcidos por el lugar y restos de helado de chocolate pegado a algunos de los cojines en los que estaban sentadas algunas de ellas. Erza y Mira reflejaban una imagen del pasado, ambas con la cabeza enfrente de la otra haciendo presión y discutiendo a gritos; Lucy y Lisanna cuchicheaban sonrojadas con los cuerpos muy próximos entre sí; y Cana se encontraba en el medio de pie junto a Juvia, por un lado sostenía una botella de sake y por el otro, estrujaba a Juvia contra su cuerpo mientras sonreía picarona, a la par que la mujer de la lluvia ponía cara de encontrarse en un aprieto sin salida. Cana fue la única que se percató de la llegada de Levy y se dirigió hasta ésta con la botella en alto.

—¡Ha llegado nuestra duendecilla! ¡Levy, únete a nosotras y toma un trago! Tienes que escuchar estas historias, no te creerás de lo qué hemos estado hablando, juju.

Levy se sintió aprisionada cuando Cana la agarró por la cintura y le aplastó la cabeza entre sus senos, la maga morena se había quedado en ropa interior y la escena era un poco comprometedora. A su vez, Lucy se había percatado de la entrada de su amiga y saludaba a Levy con entusiasmo con la mano, a la vez que intentaba ponerse de pie con la ayuda de Lisanna para darle un abrazo a la maga de la escritura sólida.

—Levy ¡hip! Mi pequeña, pequeña Levy ¡hip! —la rubia tenía las manos posadas en la cara de Levy, quien se sentía de pronto rodeada de mujeres borrachas y no sabía cómo salir de esta— ¿Sabes...? ¡Hip! Hemos aprovechado que somos todas adultas para hablar de cosas prohibidas, jiji.

—¿Cosas prohibidas? —Levy frunció el ceño sin saber muy bien si quería conocer la respuesta.

—Sí ¡hip! —Lucy se arrimó a ella e intentó susurrar sin mucho éxito— Resulta que sólo tú, yo y Lisanna seguimos siendo vírgenes.

—¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

El rostro de Levy se petrificó, emitió un grito y no supo qué más responder. Era algo de lo que no era muy propensa a hablar por la timidez que le suponía. A su vez, se escuchó un gran sollozo y un gritito de desaprobación por parte de Juvia, quién al parecer se arrepentía de haber reconocido tal hecho, al tiempo que Cana colocaba en medio de Lucy y Levy la botella de sake, prácticamente metiéndosela en la boca a Levy.

—Venga, un traguito para soltar la lengua. —dijo Cana.

—¡Awh! ¡Juvia no quería! ¡Juvia desea retrodecer en el tiempo y que Gray-sama sea el primero!

—¡Dejadme! —Levy apartó a las chicas de su alrededor— Ya me lo contareis en otro momento, ahora tengo que... tengo que irme.

A excepción de Mira y Erza que parecía que estaban en su propio mundo bélico, el resto de chicas posaron la mirada en la pequeña maga y empezaron a atosigarle a preguntas.

—N-no es nada. Es que yo.. bueno, me encontré... ya sabéis, con... sí, con Gajeel y..

—¡Ahw! Ojalá Gray-sama llevara a Juvia a una cita romántica.

—Nuestra pequeña maga se va a unir al grupo de las pervertidas junto con Mira, Erza, Juvia y servidora. —Juvia intensificó su llanto al oir las palabras de la borracha Cana— Luego nos contarás los detalles ¿no?

—¡Kyaaaa! ¿Tenéis una cita? En ese caso, necesitarás de nuestra ayuda para prepararte. ¡Ábrete portal del Cangrejo Gigante: Cáncer! ¡Ábrete portal del León: Loke!

Los dos espíritus celestiales saludaron a las chicas, Cáncer meneaba sus tijeras con destreza esperando las órdenes de su dueña y a Loke le chispeaban los ojos ante la visión de tanta chica guapa ante él. La pobre Levy se arrepentía de haber contado su pequeño secreto.

—Esperad chicas, por favor. No quiero un revuelo de esto, chicos no es necesario que me ayudéis en nada. —pero, la rubia ya le estaba dando órdenes a sus espíritus que asentían con fuerza contagiados por el entusiasmo de su dueña.

—Soy un experto en citas, cielo. Te daré los consejos suficientes para que tu velada sea brillante y como hombre puedo aconsejarte con qué ropa le impresionarás. —Loke acarició el rostro de Levy con dulzura y añadió en su característico tono seductor— Aunque, con tu inocente belleza poco será necesario.

—Y Cáncer puede hacerte un bonito peinado ¡hip! ¡Vamos a dejar a Gajeel impresionado!

—Esperad. No es necesario, no es una... una cita. —Levy quería morir, estaba muy avergonzada por ser el centro de atención de sus amigos y deseaba ser un hada de verdad para salir volando de la situación.

Cáncer la sentó en una silla con ayuda de Lucy y empezó a probar distintos estilos, mientras Cana se agarró del brazo de Loke para ir a buscar distintas prendas con las que vestir a Levy, la cual se tapaba la cara con las manos y sentía el ardor de sus mejillas rojas cual fuego. Cana la miró juguetona y le sacó la lengua.

—Mejor algo con fácil acceso como una minifalda ¿no?

—¡CANA! —chilló Levy desesperada, la situación comenzaba a encresparla. No tenía ganas de sentirse como una muñeca a la que visten y peinan un grupo de mujeres borrachas de miradas lascivas que no estaban en condiciones de pararse a pensar y comprender el apuro por el que estaba pasando.

En ese instante, Cáncer extendió un espejo ante los ojos de Levy y la furia que sentía dentro experimentó una pequeña oleada de calma. Le había sostenido el cabello en un bonito e informal recogido que dejaba algunos de sus ondulados mechones al descubierto, le daba un toque juvenil muy cercano a su estilo y a la vez trasmitía un aire de feminidad diferente, como si fuera algo más mujer. Sonrió por primera vez desde que había regresado a la habitación y le dio las gracias al espíritu antes de que se marchara, Lucy la abrazó con fuerza, reafirmó lo guapa que estaba esa noche y lo mucho que iba a gustarle a Gajeel, calmando así a la pobre Levy. Cana y Loke entraron con una conversación muy animada y un montón de ropa en sus brazos que lanzaron encima de la cama que estaba mas cerca de su objetivo. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la morena casi le arrancó el pijama a la maga de la escritura sólida, la cual dio un saltó hacia atrás intentando huir.

—¿Pero qué haces?

—Tendrás que cambiarte, no te he visto por la labor y he decidido hacer tu trabajo. —le guiñó un ojo— ¡Oh vaya! Estás muy guapa con ese peinado.

—Gr-gracias. Pero, ¡delante de Loke no voy a cambiarme nada! Y además, —cogió algunas prendas como si le diera miedo tocarlas— ¿Por qué me has traído este tipo de lencería?

De pronto, una fuerte oleada de energía los impulsó hasta la entrada de la habitación provocando la caída de las chicas, debilitadas ya por la falta de equilibrio que provoca la bebida. Mientras andaban atareadas con la posible cita de Levy, la discusión entre Erza y Mira había alcanzado su culmen y ambas mujeres hacían uso de su magia. Por un lado, Erza iba ataviada por una de sus armaduras y Mira se mostraba con su apariencia del Satan Soul, ambas fuerzas colisionaban en la sala y retumbaban como si fuera a emerger un volcán en erupción. Se miraron desafiantes, se enfrentaron, olvidando que no estaban en el campo de batalla adecuado sus cuerpos fueron a dirigirse directos enfrente de la puerta, justo donde estaban el resto. Al colisionar, como sucedió en el cuarto de Gajeel, se rompió la puerta y en este caso también parte de la pared que la sostenía, llenando el suelo de escombros y lanzando en el aire al resto de chicas que cayeron amontonadas aplastando a Loke, quién no sabía si sufrir por el dolor de la avalancha o disfrutar del roce y las vistas.

Casualmente, los chicos llegaban en ese momento como perros atraídos por el olfato del conflicto. Elfman estuvo a punto de recibir un golpe de su hermana al pasar ésta por su lado con tal de atrapar a Erza, Natsu, Gray y Gajeel estaban hechos una bola de golpes rabiosos que no duraría mucho tiempo.

—Nee-san ¿por qué peleas con Erza? —dijo el varón Strauss perplejo ante los actos de su hermana mayor.— ¡Nii-san! ¿Qué haces en el suelo? ¿Estás bien? —Se dirigió hacia su hermana pequeña para socorrerla. Pero, entonces Lisanna y Lucy se abrazaron mutuamente y volvieron a hablar entre susurros como cuando Levy las vio al entrar al cuarto.

Juvia fue la primera en interrumpir la riña de los chicos cuando se abalanzó a los brazos de Gray y lo tiró al suelo posándose sobre él e inundándolo a lágrimas. Gray sintió cierta calidez en su interior al sentir la figura de la mujer sobre él, llevaba un camisón largo pero lo suficientemente fino como para vislumbrar parte de sus curvas y sentir más cercano el cuerpo de ella al suyo, ya que además y como de costumbre Gray sólo llevaba puesta la ropa interior.

—Juvia, estamos en medio de una discusión de hombres. No... —intentaba deshacerse del cuerpo de Juvia cuando fue interrumpido por su intenso llanto.

—¡AHHHHHWW! Gray-sama lo siento. Juvia desea ir atrás en el tiempo para que sea el primer hombre que le haga el amor.

 _«¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?! Juvia me esta diciendo que ella no... ella no... es»,_ pensó el chico de hielo sin poder musitar palabra alguna que calmara la tristeza de Juvia, quién apretaba cada vez con mayor fuerza a Gray empapándolo todo.

—Parece que el idiota del hielitos se ha retirado Salamander, así que esto es entre tú y yo.

Gajeel lanzó un puño hacia su contrincante, pero Natsu no lo recibió. El dragón slayer de fuego tenía mayores problemas que solventar las broncas diarias, cuatro suaves manos lo habían atrapado y le acariciaban el rostro y torso con delicadeza.

—Lu-Lucy... Li-Li-Lisanna ¿qu-qué estais haciendo? O-Oléis a alcohol...¡oh no! Otra vez no ¿Tú también Lisanna? ¡AH! Lucy, m-me a-acabas de tocar el c-cu-culo.

—¡¿QUÉ LE HACES A MI NII-SAN SALAMANDER?! —Elfman, furioso se lanzó hacia Natsu cuando Cana lo paró cogiéndolo del brazo.

—Grandullón, tu hermanita sólo está un poco avispada y busca algo de calor masculino.

-CÁLLATE CANA, MIS HERMANAS NO TIENEN INTERÉS EN LOS HOMBRES.

—Pues con Mirajane ya llegas un poquito tarde con su romance adolescente con Freed —dijo la morena dirigiéndose a Loke en suaves susurros que dejaron de piedra a Elfman como si Evergreen estuviera ante ellos.

—¡NEE-SAAAAN NOOOOOO! ¡VOY A MATAR A ESE ESTÚPIDO! ¡NATSU APÁRTATE DE MI HERMANITA!

Mientras tanto, Levy había observado toda la escena estupefacta. Ver a las chicas actuando de esa forma era un entretenimiento digno de película, una película que iba a salir muy cara para el gremio teniendo en cuenta los destrozos que habían ocasionado. Pero, lo que más le llamaba la atención era observar el cuerpo semi desnudo de Gajeel en movimiento, por alguna extraña razón tan sólo llevaba unos boxers negros y Levy sentía una sensación de calidez en el estómago al mirarle. Sin embargo, Gajeel no se había percatado de la presencia de su enana hasta que su lucha había finalizado cuando las chicas secuestraron a Natsu. La maga de la escritura sólida seguía con su pijama de osos, pero llevaba un recogido que nunca antes se había hecho y aunque ahora lucía un poco enmarañado y tenía el rostro algo manchado de la suciedad de los escombros, lo cierto es que tenía cierta luz que resaltaba su belleza. Levy se percató de que Gajeel tenía la mirada fija en ella y apartó la vista, de pronto una de las espadas de Erza se dirigía hacia Levy cual misil y el dragón slayer se precipitó hacia ella y la protegió agarrándola de la cintura como si fuera un saco de patatas. Pero, la chica ni se inmutó con el susto ya que tenía toda su atención centrada en el calor que emanaba el cuerpo casi desnudo de Gajeel.

—¡MALDITA SEA ERZA! ¿QUÉ COJONES HACES? —se dirigió hacia su enana— ¿Qué les pasa a todas esta noche? ¿La Luna llena las ha convertido en lobas?

—H-han estado bebiendo y están algo afectadas. Me-m-me estás dejando sin respiración —sin darse cuenta, Gajeel tenía el cuerpo de Levy tan pegado al suyo que la presión le hacía dificultosa la respiración a la maga.

La soltó bruscamente y ambos observaron toda la escena con cierto temor. Natsu y Gray estaban atrapados por las garras de las mujeres y pedían ayuda a gritos, a la vez que Loke intentaba separar a Lucy del cuerpo de Natsu y Elfman hacia lo mismo con su hermana Lisanna. Erza y Mirajane habían destrozado gran parte de la planta del edificio y parecía que su intensa batalla no tenía fin, y Cana miraba divertida mientras saciaba su sed con más alcohol. Entonces, de una de las habitaciones salieron Wendy y Charle vestidas con un pijama rosa, bostezando y caminando con la torpeza con la que se mueve uno cuando acaba de levantarse.

—Chicas ¿qué es todo ese ruí.. —ambas abrieron los ojos como platos cuando tuvieron delante el motivo del ajetreo— ¿Pero qué os pasa a todos? ¡Kyaaaa! Creo que aquí hay cosas que no debería de ver con mi edad Charle. —dijo Wendy tapándose los ojos avergonzada.

Al mismo tiempo, Happy y Lily llegaban volando, ya que el gato azulado se había quedado haciendo compañía a Pantherlily después de que los chicos rompieran la puerta de la habitación compartida con Gajeel. Happy divisó las botellas en el suelo, y sintió un escalofrío al ver las imágenes que escenificaban sus amigos y recordar la última vez que estuvo con las chicas borrachas. Aquella noche, Charle también había sucumbido al brebaje del alcohol y tuvo esclavizado al pobre minino azul. A Happy se le erizó la piel al ver de nuevo a la exceed al lado de Wendy, y creyó que ellas también estaban bajo el embrujo de la bebida.

—¡KYAAAAA! Lily, vámonos. Si Charle nos ve borracha nos torturará. —tiró del cuello de Pantherlily y lo arrastró en el aire en busca de la huida.

—¡HAPPY NO ME DEJES AQUÍ! ¡SOCORROOOO ESTAMOS EN OTRA SITUACIÓN DE EMERGENCIA! —Natsu había logrado ver a los Exceeds y pedía desesperado ser salvado de la situación. Gracias a su llamada, Gajeel y Levy también se percataron de la llegada de los gatos, y Wendy y Charle los miraban con incertidumbre sin llegar a comprender por qué razón huían exactamente.

—¡Lily! —Gajeel le hizo un gesto con la mano al exceed para que se acercara a ellos, y el gato negro se deshizo de Happy sin a penas esfuerzo para ver que quería su amigo, mientras Happy lo miraba atemorizado y le hacia gestos de negación para que no fuera, pero Lily lo ignoró.— Levy, márchate con Lily, id a nuestra habitación. Voy a intentar sacar a Wendy y Charle de aquí antes de que esas locas las dañen. E iremos juntos para allí, si no se puede salvar este estropicio al menos estaremos tranquilos en el cuarto hasta que la cosa se calme un poco.

Levy asintió ante las palabras de Gajeel y se dejó coger por Lily para alzarse al vuelo y dirigirse junto con Happy a la habitación. « _Lo siento enana, parece que el helado tendrá que atrasarse un poco»_ pensó el joven. La noche había dado un vuelco tremendo, pero Levy seguía con el corazón lleno palpitándole con fuerza dentro del pecho. « _Su cuarto, voy a estar con él en su cuarto»._


	3. Parfum

Gajeel tenía que apresurarse en actuar si quería compartir su tiempo con Levy, aunque lo cierto es que parte de él deseaba descargar adrenalina, unirse a la batalla entre Titania y la Demonio y medir fuerzas ahora que ambas parecían no restringir sus poderes. O al menos, eso es lo que iba a pensar todo el gremio de Blue Pegasus cuando vieran las condiciones de sus instalaciones gracias a las chicas...

Los exceed y Levy casi habían llegado a la habitación de Gajeel, y la chica se sorprendió al ver el estado de la puerta o más bien no puerta. Se preocupó, en realidad el gremio iba a tener muchos problemas por culpa de sus irresponsabilidades y el maestro iba a pagar su furia con todos en cuanto se enterara de los destrozos que habían armado _sus niños_. « _Todo eso, claro, si no nos echan antes de aquí»_ pensó la joven maga. Tan pronto como se adentró en la habitación olvidó todo rastro de preocupación y curioseó con la mirada cada rincón del pequeño habitáculo. Sonrió tímidamente, en aquel pequeño espacio había pasado las noches Gajeel y la sala desprendía el aroma de su piel con aquel toque de hierro que lo caracterizaba, las sabanas acariciaban cada noche su musculoso cuerpo y...

—Aquí estaremos a salvo. Oye Levy, seguro qué Charle no ha bebido nada ¿no? —Happy se dirigió hacia la chica apartándola de golpe de sus pensamientos y se percató del rubor de sus mejillas— ¡Ohhhh!¡Estás emocionada por ver el cuarto de tu amor!

—¿Q-q-qué dices Happy? —la joven se volvió colorada, Lily reía y Happy danzaba por los aires al tiempo que chinchaba a Levy.

—Por cierto, Happy. Has abandonado a Natsu, pobrecillo. —intentó contraatacar la chica.

Happy encogió los hombros y despreocupado le contestó:

—¡No ha sido mi culpa! ¡Ha sido la presencia de Charle! —intentó justificarse el minino— Y bueno, no podía hacer nada. Además, a Natsu le gusta L... ¡ah!

Happy se dio cuenta de que se estaba yendo de la lengua y se tapó la boca con las patas antes de que pudiera arrepentirse. Levy se sobresaltó con la confesión y comenzó a insistirle que terminara la frase, como una niña pequeña que exige la compra de un helado entre emocionada y caprichosa. Mientras, el gato negro los observaba divertido.

Al otro lado del edificio, la cosa había empeorado más de lo que el gremio hubiera deseado, ya que alentado por los golpes e impactos Ichiya se había aproximado hasta donde se encontraba todo el revuelo formado por Erza y Mira. El mago de Blue Pegasus estaba congelado al ver como su precioso edificio, un gran aporte de ingresos para su gremio, tenía la mitad completamente destrozada.

—¡Erza! Querida, ¿qué habéis hecho? ¡TÚ! —se dirigió a Gajeel cogiéndolo del cuello— HABÉIS VENIDO AQUÍ POR TU INSISTENCIA. ARREGLA ESTO, AHORA.

—Oye no es mi culpa que estén borrachas. Es culpa vuestra por tener servicios de habitaciones que incluyen alcohol. —se deshizo del brazo que le rodeaba el cuello— Suéltame viejo, no necesito que me mandes para que pare esto. Yo pondré un poco de orden para estas hadas.

En ese momento Gray intentaba levantarse, aún con el cuerpo de Juvia agarrada a él cual koala, logró mantenerse en pie y se dirigió hacia ellos:

—Espera, no vas a poder sólo con ellas, estúpido. Juvia suéltame, maldita sea. —decía el joven intentando deshacerse del cuerpo de la chica enganchado a su piel, mientras ella le negaba con la cabeza y se aferraba todavía más a él.

Gray se resignó y decidió que entonces tendría que combatir con Juvia a modo de mochila, lo cual era una oportunidad de reforzar su aguante manteniendo un peso añadido a su lucha. Natsu los miraba mientras intentaba quitarse de en medio a todos, pues quería intervenir en la pelea junto a todos, en un intento por lograr su objetivo intentó convencer a Elfman:

—Tío, es una pelea de hombres. Tenemos que participar.

—¡Es de hombres acceder a toda invitación de lucha! Espera. —levantó el puño con rabia— ¡Me estás intentando engañar para aprovecharte de mi hermanita! —Lisanna se metió en medio para proteger a Natsu y miró con dulzura a su hermano, cosa que le suavizó.

—¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Yo sólo quiero luchar! ¡Soltadme todos, joder!

Las chicas apretaban a Natsu entre sus brazos, y el Dragón Slayer se sentía acorralado entre tanta persona, pero las palabras habían calado hondo en Elfman y el musculoso joven tiró de Natsu y lo arrancó del barullo de gente. Loke pensó que era mejor así y se marchó confiando en el bienestar de su Lucy, y ésta junto a Lisanna decidió que era un buen momento para ejercer de animadora y apoyar a Natsu en la lucha, a lo que la joven del cabello blanquecino accedió de buen agrado. Así pues, los cuatro jóvenes aceptaron unir sus fuerzas para frenar la catástrofe que habían ocasionado las chicas. Mientras, Cana se había acercado hasta Wendy y Charle que estaban alejadas observando la evolución de los acontecimientos cual espectadoras preocupadas.

—¡No! Os prohíbo que intervengáis y destrocéis más cosas. —les dijo Ichiya— Yo lo solucionaré, conozco bien a Erza —el excéntrico hombre se dirigió hacia la pelirroja intentando hacer una especie de danza de seducción, o así lo llamó él, mientras se quitaba su albornoz y dejaba al descubierto un fino tanga de color rojo que despertó las náuseas en todos los presentes— ¡Erza! Cariñooooo te traigo _le parfum de l'amour_.

 _¡PLAF!_

Un puño de Titania y una patada de Mirajane chocaban a cada extremo de su cara dejando casi inconsciente a un dolorido Ichiya. Entonces, el incesante movimiento y la falta de costumbre de consumición de bebidas alcohólicas hizo mella en las mujeres y la imagen se volvió más repulsiva y grotesca cuando las muchachas devolvieron sobre el pelirrojo un poco de vómito. Todos los espectadores abrieron la boca al unisono y posaron la mano sobre ella al tiempo que soltaban un grito de repugnancia ante lo que estaban contemplando.

—Agh... no me encuentro...

—Muy bien... agh...

Dijeron Erza y Mirajane a la vez, un segundo después cayeron al suelo abatidas y quedaron totalmente inconscientes sobre el cuerpo de un dolorido y ahora también maloliente Ichiya. Elfman corrió a socorrer a su hermana y le pidió a Lisanna que le ayudara a llevársela para bañarla y acostarla, a lo que la joven accedió algo a regañadientes no sin antes estrujar a Natsu entre sus brazos. Wendy corrió hacia Erza y con ayuda de Cana hicieron lo mismo que el joven Strauss, el resto se miraron mutuamente como si con la mente estuvieran decidiendo quién de todos ellos se iba a encargar de cuidar de Ichiya, así que para sorpresa de todos decidieron jugar a piedra, papel y tijeras con tal de que el azar eligiera por ellos. Finalmente, Natsu y Gray, tan competitivos como siempre, quedaron en empate y ambos, junto a Juvia y Lucy tuvieron que encargarse de Ichiya. Por una vez, Gajeel se alegró de salir perdedor y cansado de toda la noche retorno hacía su cuarto. Los hechos le habían hecho olvidar que había mandado a Levy hacia allí y pronto tendría una grata sorpresa...

Los sucesos en el otro lado del edificio se habían desarrollado en un marco temporal más amplio de lo que Gajeel se había imaginado, habían pasado un par de horas desde que Levy se había adentrado en el cuarto del dragón slayer y entretenida junto a los exceed se habían pasado la noche jugando a juegos verbales, contando anécdotas y divirtiéndose, hasta que el cansancio llamó a la puerta de los tres y acabaron dormidos entre charlas. Cuando Gajeel entró en la habitación lo hizo a oscuras, no era raro en él moverse en la penumbra de la noche, estaba acostumbrado y se deslizó por el cuarto con mucha facilidad. Sin embargo, notó la presencia de unos bultos de más en su cama y entonces refrescó su memoria y agudizó su visión.

Levy dormía profundamente abrazada a los exceed, por un momento el joven sintió envidia por los felinos que estaban atrapados por los brazos de la chica. Su rostro era sereno, sus labios dibujaban una sinuosa sonrisa que a Gajeel se le antojó tierna, y su menudo cuerpo estaba hecho un ovillo, de lado y totalmente acurrucada. Al parecer, del movimiento se le había levantado un trozo de su camiseta adornada con ositos y parte de la tripa de Levy quedaba al descubierto. Era pálida, pequeñita como toda ella y daba la apariencia de ser muy suave, Gajeel tragó saliva e intentó concentrarse « _Ya basta, imbécil. Eres una persona, no un animal. Deja de mirarla como un depredador»,_ se dijo para sus adentros. Pensó que la maga podía coger algo de frío con la tripa al aire, así que lanzó una manta con dibujos de estrellas que guardaba en el armario y cubrió el cuerpo de la chica junto al de los Exceed.

Gajeel no sabía que hacer, estaba claro que no iba a despertarla y echarla de allí a esas horas, pero tampoco quería meterse en la cama con la enana. « _Bueno, sí quieres. Pero, no deberías»_ pensó. Decidió que debatiendo consigo mismo no solucionaba nada, estaba agotado y deseaba descansar, ya mañana se levantaría antes que ella para no asustarla. Pasó por encima de los tres intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, aunque Lily reaccionó con un leve movimiento, logró no despertarles, decidió colocarse en el extremo opuesto de la cama del que se encontraba Levy, dándole la espalda para mantener su cuerpo lo más alejado posible de ella y no incomodarla o despertarla. Consiguió cumplir su objetivo con éxito y agarró una fracción de la sabana de estrellitas para tapar su cuerpo semi desnudo, cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó concentrarse y evadirse de aquel momento, pero la respiración de la chica y el calor que emanaba su pequeño cuerpo no lograba despejarle la mente. Su corazón latía con fuerza, la sangre bombeaba por todo su cuerpo dándole calor a zonas donde no debía, su respiración estaba acelerada e inhalar el dulce olor que nacía de la piel de Levy no le ayudaba a calmar la sed que le hacía desear beber de ella. De pronto, el minúsculo cuerpo de Levy se giró hacia Gajeel y posó su pequeña mano sobre el torso desnudo del dragón slayer. El joven se aceleró pensando que ella estaba respondiendo a la llamada de la carne y lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Movió su rostro levemente para mirar de reojo a Levy, su esperanza murió tan rápido como había crecido, pues su enana tan sólo buscaba el calor de otro cuerpo mientras continuaba durmiendo.

La miró, era incluso más preciosa abrazada por Morfeo y Gajeel no pudo evitar despertar en sus labios una sonrisa complacida, sujetó la mano de Levy que aún se apoyaba en el pecho de él y deseándole las buenas noches a su enana se dejó caer también en las redes del ensueño.


	4. Despertar

***Atención, lemon en el capítulo. No os asustéis y leed hasta el final :3**

Gajeel podía sentir la piel de Levy quemándole muy cerca, dormida como estaba se preguntó si la chica reaccionaría si dejara caer las manos sobre el contorno de su silueta. La deseaba, como todo animal el deseo nublaba su entendimiento y le daba fuerza a su entrepierna. Tenía la cara de la joven a tan sólo unos centímetros de la suya con los labios algo entre abiertos y respirando pausadamente, mientras que a Gajeel el corazón le bombeaba tan rápido que parecía que estaba a nada de sufrir un infarto. Sólo contemplaba dos opciones: morir de deseo o arrancarle la ropa trozos. Decidió que era el momento de dejar de pensar y actuar sin dejarse llevar por el bien o el mal...

Posó su mano sobre su cadera, adentró su tacto por dentro de su pijama y palpó con sumo cuidado cada fragmento de su fina espalda, desde abajo hasta arriba, paseó los dedos hasta llegar al inicio de su columna, se dio cuenta de lo fácil que había sido el acceso hasta ese rincón de su cuerpo, sin ningún tipo de impedimento, cosa que le confirmó que la chica no llevaba sujetador. Se imaginó palpando por delante, disfrutando del contacto con sus pequeños pechos. « _Joder, seguro que son preciosos»,_ pensó lujurioso el dragón slayer. « _A la mierda»_ ¿qué importaba pensar en las consecuencias cuando ya se había adentrado al peligro? Puso sus dos manos sobre los pechos de Levy desde el interior de la camiseta, la chica emitió un suspiro y Gajeel se asustó por un momento, pero en cuanto se aseguró de que continuaba en el mundo de los sueños, continuó con la exploración del cuerpo de la maga. Sus senos eran suaves, cálidos y en cada uno de ellos podía notar los pequeños pezones más duros que cualquier acero que se hubiera echado a la boca nunca. Eso, sin ninguna duda, le dio un hambre atroz y sintió la necesidad de levantar, poco a poco, la camiseta para visualizar la belleza que intuía con el tacto.

Aún en la penumbra de la noche, podía apreciar la silueta de dos pechos pequeños y blancos cual porcelana, cada uno de ellos adornados por un pequeño botón rosado que llamaban al dragón slayer a hincar el diente. Gajeel se hundió entre ellos, inhalando el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo, lamiendo con suavidad pero con ansias sus pezones, mientras acariciaba con una de sus manos un pecho y con la otra le clavaba las uñas en la espalda con ganas de más. La muchacha de cabello azulado empezó a removerse, su respiración se volvió más agitada y comenzó a resoplar en breves suspiros. Gajeel la miró sin poder parar, pero ella no parecía dispuesta a despertar, es posible que le gustara su sueño tanto como a él la realidad. El chico emprendió el camino hacia la curvatura de su cuello con la lengua y se topó con los labios de Levy que temblaban ante las caricias del joven. No pudo aguantarlo y los besó con pasión, sintiendo su cuerpo tan cerca del de ella su miembro palpitaba con fuerza pidiéndole más y más.

Gajeel empezó a impacientarse, quería marcar cada rincón del cuerpo de su enana y deslizó sus dedos hacia su pequeña tripa, se plantó ante su ombligo y con cuidado metió la mano por debajo de su pantalón, en este caso, sí tuvo un impedimento por lo que hizo lo mismo con sus braguitas y un rugido de alivio salió desde sus adentros cuando pudo notar en la palma de su mano la calidez de la entrepierna de Levy. Antes de actuar, la observó detenidamente. Su chica estaba sonrojada y respiraba con dificultad, Gajeel sonrió con satisfacción y sentía endurecer su pene al ver a Levy sometida a su merced. Se preguntó cómo sería aquella delicia que acariciaba con sus dedos, bajó como pudo los pantalones de la chica al tiempo que crecía su deseo. Estaba a punto de ver en su totalidad la desnudez de Levy, pero entonces algo lo interrumpió...

Un manotazo aterrizó en la adormilada cara de Gajeel despertándole del ensueño, era Levy que al parecer intuía aún estando dormida los sueños que tan buena noche le estaban dando al joven. « _Joder, sólo era un sueño. Tengo que empezar a controlar mi mente»,_ una pequeña parte Gajeel se alegraba de no ser un abusón que se aprovecha de una dulce chica que duerme a su lado, pero mayoritariamente deseaba que algún hada madrina llegara para hacer sus sueños realidad. Estar en un gremio de hadas debía de suponer alguna ventaja para cumplir los anhelos de sus integrantes ¿o no? Se frotó la cabeza intentando apartar las lascivas imágenes de su mente, ya que el sueño había ocasionado una intensa erección en su miembro y daba la impresión de que su _amiguito_ no estaba por la labor de calmarse y menos cuando el cuerpo de Levy estaba prácticamente pegado al suyo. Cerró los ojos para intentar relajarse...

Levy empezó a estar consciente de su entorno, no había abierto los ojos y aún no estaba despierta, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no se encontraba en su cama y estaba desorientada. Obviamente, cuando uno empieza a espabilarse tras un profundo sueño no tiene la cabeza en su sitio como para pensar con lógica ni recordar correctamente. Pero, sentía varias presencias a su alrededor y había algo que la inquietaba por completo: en su tripa notaba un elemento desconocido y duro que chocaba contra ella con fuerza. Inconscientemente, fue a palparlo para intentar reconocer lo que era. Gajeel, asustado se apartó bruscamente ante el imprevisto y del movimiento Levy abrió los ojos.

—¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! —Levy retrocedió y le plantó un pie en la cara a Gajeel, quien estaba rojo cual fuego ante la situación, los exceed cayeron al suelo y despertaron de golpe— ¡PERVERTIDO! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ, CERDO!

—¡PARA! ¡ERES TÚ LA QUE VAS TOCANDO LO QUE NO DEBES!

De pronto, Levy recordó la noche anterior y dedujo que debía de haberse quedado dormida y dejó de aplastar la cara de Gajeel con el pie. Los felinos preguntaban medio adormilados qué era lo que sucedía y Happy vio que Gajeel sólo llevaba los calzoncillos e intentaba taparse con la sabana un bulto sobresaliente.

—Se ggggguuusssstaaaaaan y han hecho cochinadaaaaas. —decía con malicia el gato azul, mientras los jóvenes le respondían con malas miradas y le incitaban a que se callara. O más bien, le amenazaban con que cerrara el pico o se fuera.

—Te quedaste dormida, no tengo otra cama. ¿Qué narices querías que hiciera, enana? —se excusó el moreno.

—Podrías al menos haberte puesto unos pantalones. —replicó la chica, aunque en el fondo se alegraba de semejante visión aún cuando, al parecer, había tocado por primera vez _partes íntimas de un hombre_ sin ni si quiera proponérselo.

Gajeel miró el despertador que había en la mesita, eran las 8 dela mañana así que podían animarse a bajar a desayunar al buffet y quedarse allí hasta que el resto despertara y se reunieran para hablar de cómo solventar los destrozos de la noche anterior. Comentó su idea al resto, quienes accedieron de buen grado a hincharse a una comilona de buena mañana. Y todos coincidieron en pensar que posiblemente el resto de sus amigos tardara bastante en despertar. Esa idea, lleno de satisfacción las mentes de Levy y Gajeel, ya que era una buena oportunidad para pasar un tiempo a solas « _Bueno, casi a solas»,_ pensó el moreno mirando a Happy, quien le daba codazos a Gajeel mientras se vestía y lo miraba con ojos picarones insinuando tonterías. A Levy no le apetecía ir hasta la habitación a cambiarse de ropa, pues no le importaba seguir con el pijama ya que el buffet estaba en el mismo edificio. Mientras esperaba a Gajeel, sonreía en silencio. El gremio la armaba allá a donde iba, pero por una vez se alegraba de los destrozos que habían ayudado a pasar una noche en los brazos de su Gajeel.

 **¡Soy una troll! Gajeel no es violador, tranquis :P Es mi primer intento de lemon _**


	5. Castigo

Los jóvenes y los mininos salieron del cuarto y clavaron las miradas sedientas de curiosidad en el interior de la habitación contigua, es decir, la habitación grande donde se hospedaban el resto de los chicos, ya que al parecer la puerta había pasado toda la noche abierta de par en par. La imagen que vieron en el interior generó pequeñas risitas en el cuarteto, siendo rápidamente sofocadas para no despertar al grupo de _bellos durmientes_. En primer lugar, Natsu y Lucy dormían o mal dormían sentados de frente en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada el uno contra el otro y una de sus manos entrelazadas, a Natsu le caía un hilito de baba por el lado derecho de su boca, cosa que demostraba que se encontraba en un profundo sueño. Al asomarse el cuarteto, Lucy se removió en sueños y se colocó de lado abrazándose con fuerza al torso del pelirrosa, al voltearse se vislumbró que en una de sus mejillas tenía escrito con bolígrafo: _Natsu es el más guapo_. El grupito de espectadores tuvieron que taparse las bocas los unos a los otros para no arrancar a carcajadas que resonaran a lo largo de todo el cuarto. « _Lu-chan va a morirse de vergüenza cuando despierte»_ pensó la muchacha de cabello azulado.

Por otro lado, sobre una de las camas y con las sabanas todas tiradas por el suelo, estaban Juvia, Gray e... Ichiya. El chico tenía el pecho lleno de marcas de chupetones y mordiscos, a pesar de que dormía parecía tener cara de cansado, quizá en parte porque la mujer de agua estaba literalmente aplastándole con su cuerpo, ya que la chica se había empeñado en dormir sobre él. Por su parte, el poco agraciado miembro de Blue Pegasus dormía espatarrado aún con su tanga rojo al lado de los cuerpos apretujados de Gray y Juvia. Entonces, Gajeel se percató de algo, tapó por impulso los ojos de Levy mientras la sacaba a rastras de la habitación y les susurró a sus amigos que ya tenían suficiente por hoy y que ya continuarían riéndose más tarde de ellos. Los gatos y Levy accedieron a regañadientes, aunque el rugir de sus estómagos ayudó a Gajeel a sacarlos de allí. Lo que el moreno había visto antes que ningún otro, es que el cuerpo de Gray respondía a sus impulsos de hombre incluso cuando estaba inconsciente, ya que el hombre de hielo parecía estar pasando calor por dentro, o esa era la impresión que daba la erección que su miembro mostraba bajo su ropa interior. « _Sin duda, Juvia tendrá una grata sorpresa cuando despierte»_ pensó divertido el dragón de hierro. Aunque, por alguna extraña razón no le hacía especial ilusión que Levy pudiera contemplar el cuerpo de otros hombres y por ello, había sentido la necesidad de sacarla de aquel cuarto.

Después de los comentarios divertidos, carcajadas y bromas de Happy que sin duda iban a ser repetidas ante Natsu y Lucy por el resto de sus vidas, los cuatro llegaron a la enorme sala del comedor. El hambre se acentuó gracias a la variedad de olores que llegaban desde la cocina y guiados por la fragancia de un dulce desayuno se sentaron en una mesa de cuatro para empezar a servirse la comida del buffet.

—Creo que deberíamos de hacer una reunión cuando todos se despierten. Tenemos que solucionar los problemas que hemos ocasionado, o el maestro no querrá volver a saber de nosotros —dijo Levy a sus amigos con preocupación al tiempo que éstos asentían con comida en la boca.

De pronto, Gajeel escupió un trozo de pizza al que le había añadido tornillos cuando vio entrar por la puerta a Bob, el maestro de Blue Pegasus. Los cuatro se le quedaron mirando con el cuerpo en tensión a la expectativa de que les echara de allí de una patada.

—Buenos días, queridos miembros de Fairy Tail, que os aproveche el desayuno. He venido porque me han avisado de algún tipo de altercado sucedido anoche y deseo preguntarle a Ichiya cómo va todo por aquí. —hizo una pausa para mirar a los presentes con una amplia sonrisa en la cara ajena a los problemas que se avecinaban— Decidme ¿sabéis lo qué ha pasado o donde puedo encontrar a Ichiya?

—Emhh.. s-si.

—N-no.

Levy y Gajeel se miraron fijamente tratando de comunicarse con la mente, ante las nerviosas miradas de los mininos y la atónita expresión de Bob, quien confuso volvió a realizarles la misma pregunta. Los dos jóvenes volvieron a mirarse y tragaron saliva, mientras el maestro los observaba dubitativo.

 _«Va a enterarse no podemos mentirle, Gajeel. Será peor si descubre que le hemos mentido»._

 _«Enana, si conseguimos entretenerle quizá podamos hacer tiempo para encontrar una solución al problema antes de que lo descubra»._

 _«¿Y qué planteas qué hagamos?»._

 _«¡Y yo qué sé! La lista eres tú, improvisa algo»._

Bob y los gatos miraban desconcertados a los dos jóvenes, quienes hacían miradas extremadamente expresivas y gestos raros como si se comunicaran en alguna especie de lengua misteriosa más propia de animales que de personas. Ambos, no eran conscientes del apego que se tenían mutuamente por ser capaces de entenderse con los ojos antes que con las palabras, cosa que sin duda era más común en parejas amorosas muy longevas. Y sin duda, era eso precisamente lo que parecían Gajeel y Levy en ese mismo instante, un par de locos enamorados intentando salir del paso de una situación peliaguda.

—Verás... —empezó a decir la peliazul titubeando— a-ayer... resulta, —la chica más inteligente del gremio no era precisamente una lumbreras a la hora de inventarse excusas— sí... resulta que todos estábamos en nuestros cuartos correspondientes, cuando de repente... entró... —miró a Gajeel en busca de algún tipo de apoyo, insistiendo con los ojos al chico.

—Entraron unos borrachos. —se apresuró a decir Lily con tal de apoyar el relato de su amiga.

—En-entró un ladrón. —dijo Gajeel a la vez que el minino, mientras Levy los miraba a los dos apurada.

—Sí... unos ladrones borrachos. —corroboró Levy con una sonrisa falsa.

El maestro Bob emitió un sonidito asustadizo y se tapó la boca con una de sus manos con los ojos como platos atento al relato. Happy, no entendía muy bien de qué hablaban sus compañeros y sin dudarlo intervino en la conversación para llevarla a buen recaudo:

—Fueron Erza y Mira.

Bob abría la boca a más no poder, los miembros de Fairy Tail chillaban con la mandíbula desencajada. Happy, el inocente Happy, no se había percatado del _malicioso_ plan de sus amigos para salvar el culo del gremio y pensaba que la falta de sueño había hecho mella en sus recuerdos así que había decidido refrescarles a todos las memorias.

 _¡Achís!_

Erza despertó tras el estornudo con una sensación extraña en su interior. Experimentaba un gran malestar: le dolía la cabeza como si la estuvieran torturando a martillazos desde dentro, tenía un mal sabor en la boca, no recordaba con exactitud la noche anterior desde el punto en el que empezaron a beber hablando de chicos... « _¡Oh no! ¿Le he contado a las chicas mi escarceo amoroso con Jellal aquella tarde en la orilla del mar?»,_ dijo para sus adentros la pelirroja. Erza bramó un bufido y frotó su mano por su frente intentando calmar el dolor, sintió angustia y se levantó para dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño que había fuera de la habitación. Fue cuando salió de la cama que se dio cuenta de que Wendy, Charle y Cana dormían plácidamente. Se escabulló de la oscura habitación como pudo y al salir por la puerta cerró bruscamente los ojos debido a la molestosa luz del exterior. Pronto los abrió con fuerza y despertó del todo como si un jarro de agua helada le cayera por el cuerpo.

—¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS HA HECHO ESTO? VOY A CASTIGAR A LOS CULPABLES. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁIS HOMBRES?

En las afueras del cuarto, todo estaba adornado con escombros y desperfectos fruto de la pelea de la noche anterior, la cual evidentemente la pelirroja no recordaba. Encendida como el fuego de su cabello se dirigió a someter a un duro castigo a aquellos que consideraba culpables del destrozo, no sin antes despertar al resto de chicas que descansaban en las habitaciones de al lado gracias a sus gritos enfurecidos.

—Oh... no, —musitó la pequeña Wendy Marvell— tenemos que parar a Erza antes de que las cosas se pongan más feas de lo que ya están...

Pero, ya era tarde. Titania se dirigía hacia el cuarto de los chicos a punto de provocar un huracán.


	6. Trabajo en equipo

Scalet pegaba grandes zancadas que resonaban en el suelo al dirigirse hacia los aposentos de los jóvenes. Elfman había pasado la noche junto a sus hermanas para prevenir que nada les pasara después de la borrachera, el hombre dormía plácidamente cuando un grito de la pelirroja proveniente del exterior lo despertó.

—¡VOY A MATARLES! ¡VOY A MATARLES! —repetía la joven sin cesar como si le hubieran dado cuerda.

El albino miró a sus hermanas adormilado y de golpe, recordó el motivo de su presencia en el cuarto de las jóvenes. « _Maldita Titania gritona ¿a quién querrá matar ahora?»_ pensó el joven malhumorado por la falta de sueño. Lissana se sentó en la cama aún con los ojos a medio abrir y se los frotó con una mano, una Mira durmiente gruñó en sueños ante la interrupción de la calma de su descanso por los chillidos de la pelirroja retumbando en las paredes.

—¡Elf! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Lisanna desorientada. Mira se removió en su cama y Elfman le hizo un gesto con el dedo mandando silencio.

—¡Shh! La vas a despertar. —miró seriamente a su hermana pequeña— Nee-san ¿desde cuándo bebes? Anoche lo pasé mal cuidándolas, menos mal que soy todo un hombre que protege a sus hermanitas.

Lisanna se tapó la boca, de pronto recordó el momento en el que las chicas empezaron a beber incitadas por Cana y a realizar confesiones demasiado privadas. La noche danzaba en su memoria como un lienzo a medio hacer, entre borrones y bocetos de lo sucedido. Entonces, un vago recuerdo apareció en su cabeza... vio a Natsu tirado en el suelo con la camisa alzada, rodeado de personas y suplicando la liberación... « _¡Oh_ , _no! No podré mirarle a la cara nunca más»_ pensó la muchacha. Si las paredes de la habitación fueran coloradas, perfectamente podría haberse camuflado entre ellas debido al rubor de sus mejillas. Inconscientemente, gritó... y despertó a Mira.

—CALLAOS. —la mayor de los Strauss había golpeado la pared malhumorada y una brecha surgió desde el punto del golpe hasta el techo.

Mirajane sentía un agudo dolor en su sien, un malestar por todo su cuerpo como si no hubiera parado en toda la noche y una sensación extraña por dentro. Se percató de la presencia de su hermano, sorprendida y algo más despierta, calmó el demonio enfurecido de su interior y adoptó su característica sonrisa.

—¡Qué sorpresa hermano! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Elfman suspiró,era obvio que el alcohol provocaba amnesia a sus hermanas. Con pocas ganas, procedió a relatarles lo sucedido la noche anterior...

Wendy y Charle habían salido corriendo de la cama para ir tras Erza y frenar su enfado, a la vez que una resacosa Cana las seguía a paso lento. La niña no paraba de llamar a la pelirroja, pero la ira de Scarlet era tan intensa que le ensordecía el entorno. De una patada destrozó la puerta de la habitación, chillando las maneras en las que iba a castigarlos. Erza ya no iba bebida, pero la confusión parecía permanecer en la sangre de sus venas, ya que la puerta que acababa de romper no era la de la habitación de sus amigos, sino la de un matrimonio de mediana edad que pasaba su aniversario en el balneario. Los dos individuos la miraban horrorizados, con los cuerpos sumidos en un tembleque incesante.

—L-lo siento. Me he equivocado de puerta. —dijo avergonzada la pelirroja con un intento de sonrisa agradable, que en realidad más que simpática parecía una psicópata, al tiempo que colocaba de nuevo la puerta en su sitio intentando que se mantuviera intacta. Salió lo más rápido de allí y se chocó con Wendy.

—Erza, escucha ellos no...

—¡Calla, Wendy! No intentes salvarles el culo. —la interrumpió deshaciéndose de la mano de la niña que intentaba pararla— ¡Es ese! —señaló hacia una habitación con la puerta entre abierta que había al final del pasillo.

En esta ocasión, Titania acertó en su objetivo, Wendy intentó sujetarla, pero Erza frenó en seco justo antes de adentrarse en el cuarto al contemplar la escena de su interior estupefacta. « _¿Qué es esto? ¿Una bacanal? ¿Qué hacen Lucy y Juvia aquí? Y... puaj Ichiya..»,_ pensó la chica entre asqueada y curiosa.

—No importa... ¡OS VOY A MATAR!

Volvió a su grito de guerra, la dragón slayer del cielo la agarró entre sus brazos, pero Erza era demasiado potente para la fuerza de la niña. Velozmente, se abalanzó hacia los chicos y sin dudarlo, comenzó a dar golpes a diestro y siniestro. Cana llegaba en ese momento tras los pasos de sus amigas, con una sonrisa divertida abrió una cerveza, al tiempo que Wendy y Charle se desvivían por hacer entrar en razón a su amiga, los golpes volaban, la situación se desmadraba y las chicas se habían despertado completamente perdidas ante la situación.

—Creo que empieza el espectáculo. —dijo la tarotista divertida mientras pegaba un sorbo a su bebida.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, en el comedor Levy intentaba aclarar la situación y convencer a Bob para que los perdonara. El maestro de Blue Pegasus tenía la mirada plagada de decepción, pero les dejó hablar por los años de alianza con el gremio de Fairy Tail.

—Si han sido ellas, podrían arreglarlo ellas también. Son fuertes. —afirmó un Happy con la cabeza llena de chichones de los golpes que Gajeel había arremetido contra él.

—Siendo francos Gajeel, en realidad tú también has roto la puerta y deberías comprometerte a arreglarla. —le recriminó Levy a su amigo.

—¡Eh! Fueron estos imbéciles que se lanzaron a mi cuarto, a mí no me culpes. Para una vez que no la lío...

—Bueno, bueno. No me importa quién haya sido. La cuestión es que quiero que os reunáis y lo solucionéis. Y por favor, no destrocéis nada más... ¡ah! Y llevarme hacia donde esta Ichiya.

Los jóvenes tragaron saliva, no sabían si en las condiciones en las que se encontraba el pelirrojo de Blue Pegasus eran las adecuadas para que lo viera su maestro, pero al fin y al cabo no podían desobedecerle.

—¡Aye sir! —contestaron el cuarteto al unísono, adelantándose a la contestación de Happy con tal de imitarle y hacerlo rabiar.

Así, se dispusieron a encaminarse al cuarto de los chicos cuando una llamada sonó dentro del escote del maestro, pues Bob, como dueño del establecimiento, llevaba siempre que entraba un teléfono para comunicarse con los guardias si algún incidente sucedía. Lo que no sabía el maestro, es que los guardias pasaban la mayoría de su tiempo durmiendo y solamente acudían cuando se les llamaba, aunque hay que admitir que prácticamente esta era su primera vez, ya que se trataba de un local muy tranquilo donde nunca pasaba nada.

—¡Maestro Bob! Hemos recibido una llamada de un matrimonio que dice haber sido atacado por una loca pelirroja. Y en efecto, nos dirigimos hacia el ala este donde se escucha mucho barullo. Algo nos dice que necesitaremos refuerzos.

—¡ERZA! —gritaron los jóvenes horrorizados. Parecía que todo iba de mal en peor.

Bob les clavó una mirada de desaprobación y enfado muy impropia en él, les hizo un gesto para que le siguieran y se dirigieron con paso acelerado hacia el problema. Tenía muy claro que esta vez, el gremio de las hadas iba a pagar con algo más que los gastos.

Lucy y Juvia habían intentado salir de la _bola_ de lucha que se había creado entre Titania y los chicos, no sin antes recibir algunos puñetazos de la pelirroja. La joven del agua, se empeñaba en ir a rescatar a su Gray-sama, pero la rubia sujetaba a su amiga para que no saliera más malherida de lo que ya estaba. Wendy miraba desesperada, la habitación era una isla derruyéndose entre fuego, hielo, destrozos y el agua de las lágrimas de la sofocada Juvia. Los chicos no sabían el por qué del ataque, pero nunca rechazaban un _buenos días_ entre peleas. Ichiya, por su parte miraba atemorizado las condiciones en las que estaban quedando su adorado establecimiento « _Tengo que hacer algo, meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen»,_ pensó.

—Erza, cariñooooo. Si paras ahora te invitaré a cenar a un sitio precioso.

—Fuera de mi camino. —dijo la pelirroja con una mirada oscura apuntando con una espada al hombre, quien decidió dedicarse a intentar controlar a Natsu y Gray, ya que Titania era indomable para él.

—Juvia... —la rubia miró a su amiga con aquel sexy camisón que llevaba y recordó el momento de la noche en el que bajo el influjo de la bebida, la de cabellos como el mar se había quitado su modesto pijama para colocarse el ceñido camisón que ahora llevaba y conquistar a Gray. « _¿Qué hemos hecho? Es todo muy confuso, tengo imágenes desordenadas en la cabeza y recuerdo cosas que... espero que nunca hayan pasado"_.

—¡Kyaaa! —Juvia se percató de su indumentaria y se tapó como pudo— Juvia está medio desnuda. ¡Gray-sama ayuda a Juvia a taparse entre sus brazos o desvístela del todo! —dijo con la cara enrojecida mientras meneaba el trasero como un perrito feliz, mientras Lucy la miraba incrédula.

En ese momento llegaron dos guardias con pistolas de descargas eléctricas a detener la pelea, aunque los chicos ni se percataron de la presencia de éstos y fueron esquivados como si no existieran.

—Oigan, les exijo que paren esto o...

 _¡PLAF!_

La pelirroja le dio un manotazo, borracha de ira como estaba actuaba sin pensar y sólo había cabida en su mente para castigar a sus amigos. El guardia cayó al suelo abatido y su amigo temió intervenir, por lo que se arrinconó en el suelo junto a Cana a la espera de que el jefe llegara y pusiera orden a la situación, la morena divertida le ofreció su cerveza y el guardia la ingirió de un golpe.

—Menudos guardias... —musitó Charle con desprecio.

Todos siguieron con la pelea, Wendy ideaba un plan con las chicas en ese instante cuando fueron interrumpidas por una voz que reconocían muy bien y que a diferencia de otras veces, ahora sonaba amenazadora.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALTO! —todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, incluso Erza que sujetaba a Natsu a punto de darle un golpe. Bob los miraba con el ceño fruncido a punto de explotar.

En ese momento, los hermanos Strauss se aproximaban con paso ligero hacia el cuarto al ver a sus amigos en la puerta junto a el maestro de Blue Pegasus. Mirajane se apresuró a sus hermanos arrepentida, pues veía en el maestro el enfado y deseaba responsabilizarse de sus actos.

—Maestro Bob, Erza y yo... —la joven se silenció al visionar el estropicio que sus amigos habían ocasionado en la habitación.

Podían verse espadas clavadas en la pared, la cortina estaba en llamas, el suelo se llenaba de humedad y resbalaba debido a algunos charcos, así como trozos de hielo incrustados en el techo como si de una cueva glacial se tratase. Y si la habitación presentaba un mal aspecto, la imagen de sus amigos magullados y con los ropajes destrozados no mejoraba la situación...

—Ya sé que anoche tú y la señorita Scarlet destrozasteis el ala oeste. —dijo Bob con la voz más calmada ante los ojos suplicantes de la joven.— Pero, ahora me encuentro con que el ala este también está en las mismas condiciones y de nuevo, Scarlet está implicada...

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Erza desorientada, miró a su amiga albina y ésta asintió con la cabeza.

—Gremio de Fairy Tail, —anunció con solemnidad Bob.— como Makarov no os acompaña, me veo en la obligación de ejercer como vuestro tutor debido a mi condición de maestro e implantaros un castigo proporcionado a vuestros actos bandálicos. Desayunad para coger fuerzas, ducharos, vestiros y lo que haga falta. En dos horas os quiero en recepción. —Miró al integrante de su gremi,o— Ichiya, querido. Tápate tus vergüenzas, tengo una labor para ti también. —el maestro salió por la puerta junto a Ichiya y se marcharon, ante la mirada entre deprimida, avergonzada y agotada de las hadas.

—Ayyy... va a echarnos de aquí. —dijo Lucy tirándose en el suelo totalmente deprimida.

El gato azul se fijó en ella y con una carcajada de dijo:

—Así que Natsu es guapo, ehhhh.

La rubia lo miró desconcertada « _No me jodas que anoche dije eso»_ , el gato ante el desconocimiento de la chica le hizo un gesto con la pata señalando su mejilla mientras meneaba la cola divertido. La muchacha se acercó a un trozo de cristal de espejo que había caído cerca de ella y se miró la mejilla. Emitió un grito al ver la frase que tenía retratada en su cara y se dirigió al cuarto de baño corriendo para borrarla, mientras Happy rodaba por el suelo muriéndose de risa.

—Al final, todo el esfuerzo ha servido en vano. —dijo Levy entristecida. Se había acostumbrado a su estancia en aquel lugar y le agradaba estar allí todos juntos, le daba la sensación de que experimentaban una especie de vacaciones, a pesar de que sabía que todo formaba parte de una misión.

Gajeel se percató de la tristeza de la chica, con tal de animarla a su manera rodeó su brazo por el cuello de ésta y estrujó su cabeza contra su pecho.

—Venga enana, encontraremos otro sitio guay donde quedarnos hasta que llegue el día de rescatar al viejo.

—¡Ayyyy! Gajeeeel, me aplastas la cabeza. —dijo la chica separándose un poco del cuerpo del joven, pero lo justo como para mantenerse pegada a él. En el fondo, le agradaba esos intentos rudos del joven por hacerla reír. Happy se les acercó intentando ser disimulado y los miró con picardía, antes de que pronunciara palabra ambos jóvenes le chillaron al mismo tiempo que se callara.

—Sí, sí... pero seguís abrazaditos. —murmuró el minino en un tono casi inaudible.

Todo el gremio se dispuso a obedecer las órdenes del maestro y se dirigieron a organizarse el tiempo que les quedaba por la mañana, antes de abandonar su estancia.

El gremio de Fairy Tail mostraba una imagen que perfectamente podría haberse confundido con los típicos discursos que se dan en el ejército cuando un superior instruye a sus cadetes. Cada uno de ellos, se ubicaba mirando al frente formando una fila, mientras Bob procedía a darles una serie de órdenes.

—Debido a los años de amistad y alianza con vuestro gremio, he decidido que no voy a expulsaros de mi establecimiento.

—Guay, nos vemos luego entonces. —se apresuró a decir Natsu, quien parecía no comprender la gravedad de los hechos. Titania le impidió su marcha agarrándole del brazo y casi sin despegar la boca de los labios le susurró:

—Tú no te mueves de mi lado.

—Bien, —tras la interrupción, Bob siguió con su explicación— como es evidente, no puedo dejaros ir de rositas, ya que os hemos acogido gratuitamente en un hotel que proporciona mucho dinero a nuestro gremio y no puedo permitir que permanezca en estas condiciones. Así pues, he decidido que todos vosotros vais a realizar la rehabilitación de mi centro. Como castigo, no sólo arreglareis aquello que habéis destrozado, sino que también vais a remodelar algunas zonas para mejorarlo. Tenéis dos semanas e Ichiya será el encargado de supervisar vuestro trabajo. ¡Ah! Y nada de usar magia, lo arreglareis con vuestras manos.

Todos asintieron un poco a desgana, pero agradecidos por haber sido en cierta manera perdonados. Bob se acercó a las chicas que no habían sido participes de los destrozos y con su particular dulzura a la hora de hablar añadió:

—Sé que vosotras no habéis sido responsables de este embrollo, pero esto os beneficiará para desarrollar un trabajo en equipo más efectivo. No me falléis, queridas. —lanzó un beso al aire a modo de despedida y se marchó.

Ichiya comenzó a dar órdenes para que todos se organizaran y nombró a Erza _capitana_ con tal de que la pelirroja le ayudara a evitar el caos, hizo hincapié en la necesidad de no malgastar el material con el que contaban, ya que de ser así tendrían que ir al pueblo a por más, pues iban escasos de pintura, escobas, herramientas y demás. Y, dividió a los jóvenes para que cada uno realizara un trabajo por grupos.

Mientras, las conversaciones hacían más ameno el ambiente. Los hermanos Strauss estaban colocando la puerta de la habitación de Gajeel, cuando el joven reprochaba a sus hermanas el comportamiento de la noche anterior.

—¡Nee-san! Eres muy joven para interesarte por chicos. ¡Nii-san! No... no es cierto que ya has estado con un hombre ¿verdad? —las chicas miraban con desaprobación la actitud de su hermano mediano.

—Pues... bueno, ya sabes que de adolescentes salí con Freed un tiempo y... pues surgió —el joven se paralizó congelado, deseaba no haber escuchado la confesión de su dulce hermanita y se juró que golpearía a ese idiota cuando lo viera.

—¡Pero Elf! No puedes prohibirnos que estemos con hombres, somos mujeres y crecemos... — reprochó Lisanna y bajando la voz como para sus adentros murmuró— Además, como si tú y Ever nunca hubierais hecho nada...

El albino se sonrojó al recobrar la imagen de su último encuentro con la dama de la mirada de piedra, toda estirada sobre la cama con aquel conjunto de encaje y las medias hasta los muslos, mirándole con ojos suplicantes y labios ansiosos que exigían su compañía. Bramó un grito intentando apartar el recuerdo de su mente y empezó a golpear con el martillo los tonillos en la puerta incesantemente.

—¡EEEEELF! Romperás la puerta. —gritaron sus hermanas.

Por otro lado, las chicas debían de dedicarse a pintar las paredes y mientras esperaban que los chicos les trajeran rodillos para llegar a los lugares más altos, pintaban como podían con unas pequeñas brochas al tiempo que conversaban.

—Lu-chan tengo que contarte algo. —susurró despacito Levy a su amiga. Tenía ganas de compartir con ella la experiencia de haber dormido abrazada a Gajeel, pero no se sentía preparada para que el resto de chicas lo supieran.

—Yo también tengo que contarte cotilleos jugosos. —la rubia se arrimó a Levy para relatarle algunas de las cosas que había descubierto la noche anterior sobre sus amigas— ¿Sabes? Erza y Jellal lo hicieron en la orilla del mar un día al atardecer y desde entonces, no deja de pensar en él y siempre que pueden se envían cartas y...

—¿Qué estáis diciendo sobre mí? —la pelirroja, que había ido a acompañar a los chicos acababa de llegar y les miraba cual perra rabiosa dispuesta a morder en cualquier momento. Las chicas negaron hablar sobre ella y por una vez la pelirroja les perdonó, quizá porque no era cuestión de acarrear más destrozos...

Levy se quedó sin rodillo para pintar la pared y empezó a dar saltitos con la brocha para llegar a las partes más altas. Gajeel que la observaba se río de su amiga, y de pronto la chica se vio alzada en el aire, pues el dragón slayer de hierro la tenía cogida de la cintura desde atrás y la elevaba para que pudiera pintar.

—Enana, te hacen falta unos centímetros más para esta tarea. ¡Gehe! —la chica sentía sonrojar sus mejillas al estar sujetada por Gajeel y le pidió que le bajara, pero el chico se negó al tener una buena vista de su trasero que quedaba cerca de su cara.

—¡Dáme eso! —gritó Gray quitándole una escoba que tenía Natsu.

—¿Qué coño quieres exhibicionista? Tú tienes que picar el hielo, barrer ahora me toca a mí.

Los dos jóvenes peleando por una escoba acabaron tropezando y provocando una caída efecto dominó, ya que Gajeel estampó en lo alto a Levy contra la pared y el rostro del chico quedó pegado a los glúteos de la joven, por lo que ella emitió un ruidito de vergüenza. Intentándose separar del trasero de la muchacha, se apartó hacia atrás bruscamente al tiempo que la agarraba con un brazo su cintura para no lastimarla, justo en el instante en el que Cana entraba por allí con un gracioso gorrito que había ido a comprar, gracias al cual podía continuar bebiendo sin necesidad de usar las manos, ya que el gorro contenía un soporte para colocar latas y una pajita incorporada que le llegaba hasta la boca. La joven iba tan feliz de hallar una solución a su vicio, que entraba canturreando con los ojos cerrados, razón por la cual no vio a los jóvenes caer sobre ella. Gajeel había perdido el equilibrio y para sujetarse lanzó una de sus manos en busca de un soporte seguro, con la mala suerte de ir a parar sus dedos al bikini de la borracha, evitando la caída inconscientemente se agarró a la tela que cubría los senos de la morena, pero su bikini no aguantó el peso de Gajeel y Levy abalanzándose sobre la muchacha, en cuestión de segundos los dos habían caído sobre Cana de espaldas, quien había perdido la parte superior de su indumentaria y sus pechos eran censurados por la larga melena del dragón azabache.

Del impulso, Gajeel había colocado a Levy sobre él y sin pretenderlo estrujaba con su mano uno de sus pechos. La peliazul reaccionó rápido, golpeó al joven enrojeciendo aún más su cara y se levantó del suelo acudiendo muerta de vergüenza a abrazar a su rubia amiga, intentando ocultar la cabeza en ella. Gajeel, más rojo que un tomate fulminó con la mirada a los dos que habían acarreado su vergüenza.

—¡JAJAJAJA! —Cana no paraba de reír en el suelo— Iba a decirte que te habías equivocado de tetas al quitarme el bikini, pero veo que has aprovechado la situación muy bien, eeeh pillín.

—¡CÁLLATE Y VÍSTETE! —gritaron Levy y Gajeel a la vez.

El moreno se lanzó a golpear a Natsu y Gray, quienes ahora en vez de luchar por una escoba estaban en el suelo muriéndose de risa.

—¡CABRONES! Por vuestra culpa he tocado _eso_ —dijo Gajeel rompiendo la escoba en la cabeza del pelirosado.

Levy esta vez estaba roja de furia, otra vez ese necio de Gajeel volvía a insultar su pequeña anatomía, aunque en realidad el joven hablaba sin pensar y se estaba refiriendo a los pechos de Cana. La muchacha del pelo azul agarró su brocha, la lleno de pintura y sin pensárselo dos veces la lanzó en dirección al dragón slayer de hierro, el joven sintió como algo le giraba la cara. Sin duda, la chica tenía puntería pues Gajeel había recibido su primer guantazo a través de una brocha de pintura lanzada en la distancia. Los chicos se reían de él, Levy le quitó a Lucy su rodillo y se dispuso a continuar con su ataque mientras Gajeel no entendía nada.

—Enana.. ¿qué... —la chica le estampó el rodillo en la cara.

—¡Deja de meterte conmigo! ¡Estúpido! —Gajeel se lo intentó quitar, pero era difícil puesto que ella no paraba de golpearle y cuando él la agarró en volandas intentó huir pataleando en el cuerpo del chico.

En una de esas patadas acabaron por liarla por completo...

En ese momento, Erza e Ichiya entraban por la puerta, después de haber ido a visitar a los hermanos albinos para llevarles más materiales. Se encontraron con todos sus amigos haciendo de todo menos trabajar, Natsu y Gray ahora peleaban con la mitad de una escoba cada uno, la disputa entre Levy y Gajeel se encontraba en ese justo momento paralizada, puesto que habían derramado el bote más grande de pintura y todo el suelo se bañaba de blanco, e incluso los jóvenes se habían manchado la ropa y salpicado en sus cuerpos. Ambos miraban horrorizados a la pelirroja, cuya mirada podría haber sido perfectamente la viva imagen de uno de los demonios de Zeref.

—¡¿QUÉ COJONES ESTÁIS HACIENDO MALDITOOOS?! —la pelirroja empezó a golpear adiestro y siniestro— VOSOTROS —señaló a Natsu y Gray— VAIS A ESTAR TODO EL DÍA BAJO MI SUPERVISIÓN, NI SE OS OCURRA SEPARAROS DE MÍ, CABRONES. Y VOSOTROS DOS —señaló a Levy y Gajeel— ID INMEDIATAMENTE AL PUEBLO A COMPRAR MÁS PINTURA Y MATERIALES. AHORA MISMO.

—Pe-pero.. vamos llenos de pintura ¿no podemos cambiarn... —intentó replicar Levy.

—¡QUÉ VAYÁIS, HE DICHO!

Levy miró mal a Gajeel y con el gesto enfurruñado, ambos jóvenes abandonaron la sala mientras caminaban pegados el uno junto al otro y discutían en voz baja para que Erza no les escuchara. Los dos machos Exceed los miraban marcharse cuando Happy se acercó a su amigo felino y le susurró en tono divertido.

—Al final, esos dos se han quedado solos. Podría decirse que acaba de empezar su primera cita —dijo el gato azul mientras veía a la pareja abandonarla sala. No cabía duda, de que podían discutir todo lo que quisieran y aún así, era evidente que ese par se gustaba. El gato se lamentó de no poder espiarlos en su viaje, pero se complació al pensar que cuando volviera podría atormentarlos con sus bromas.


	7. Pequeña interrupción

—Por tu culpa ahora tenemos que ir a comprar materiales. —dijo Levy alzándose de puntillas mientras caminaba junto al dragón slayer.

—¿Pero qué dices? Has sido tú la que va lanzando pintura como una enana loca.

—¡Imbécil!

Levy le propinaba pequeños golpes en el brazo, el intento de castigarle con sus pequeños puñitos sólo despertó una sonora carcajada por parte del joven. La chica lo miró ofendida y con la cabeza alta se adelantó en el camino, pegando grandes zancadas con sus cortas piernas para intentar no ser alcanzada por el dragón slayer. Este comportamiento todavía acentuó más su risa y decidió ralentizar su paso para darle algo de ventaja. « _Bueno Gajeel, no mientas. Para darle ventaja y poder observar ese precioso trasero que tanto te gusta»,_ murmuró una voz en su subconsciente.

Eran los últimos días de verano, hacía mucha calor y Levy se había ataviado con prendas veraniegas que dejaban a la luz gran parte de su pequeña anatomía. Llevaba un top de tirantes de color amarillo con volantes en la parte del pecho, que dejaba a la vista su ombligo y unos shorts blancos que resaltaban las curvas de su cadera y trasero, dejando al descubierto sus pequeñas pero firmes piernas sujetadas por unas veraniegas sandalias. Desde que la había visto salir con ese conjunto, no había podido quitarle la vista de encima y disimuladamente, la miraba de reojo siempre que la ocasión lo permitía. Se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos lascivos enrojeciendo todo su rostro.

—CALLA. —gritó el de la melena azabache para callar las imágenes de su perversa cabeza. Levy paró en seco y le miró como observaría a un desequilibrado mental.

—¿A quién le hablas? —Gajeel se enrojeció aún más, su rostro estaba tan encendido que perfectamente podía citar la famosa frase de Natsu. Levy resopló, se dirigió hacia el paralizado joven y lo sujetó de la mano tirando de él— Vamos, no podemos entretenernos. —frenó su paso y miró al joven.— Por cierto Gajeel ¿dónde se supone qué tenemos que ir a comprar?

—Y yo que sé, no conozco este pueblo.

—¡Aggh! —bufó la muchacha— ¿Por qué Erza me tortura enviándome a comprar con el menos preparado?

—¡Eh! ¡Que Natsu tampoco es un lumbreras! —agarró a Levy y se la colocó cual saco en los hombros— ¡Ahora verás! ¡Pienso conseguir todos los materiales en menos de una hora! —lanzó una cachetada en el muslo del Levy, con la mala suerte de acertar en su trasero en su lugar. El chico se dio cuenta tarde y su cara se volvió del color del cabello de Scarlet, al tiempo que Levy pateaba sus piernas.

—¡Gajeeeeeeel me has dado una cachetada en el trasero, cerdo! ¡Bájameeeeee! Además, —dijo a regañadientes, pues a pesar del incidente Gajeel no estaba por la labor de dejarla de nuevo en el suelo— lo normal es que preguntemos al primer tendero que veamos dónde comprar los materiales. ¡Ah! Y aún me debes un helado... —añadió con morritos.

Entraron en el centro del pueblo ante las miradas curiosas de los habitantes, atentos a la llegada de la pareja, quienes mantenían su disputa aún con con la muchacha siendo cargada por el joven. Gajeel se arrimó a un grupo de ciudadanos para preguntarles por la tienda, pero ante sus pintas de secuestrador salieron corriendo antes de que abriera la boca. El chico los miró con malas pulgas y giró para dirigirse hacia otro grupo que actuó de igual manera que el anterior y así lo hizo en un par de ocasiones más. Levy empezaba a desesperarse ante la situación.

—Gajeel estás asustando a la gente, déjame a mí que no parezco un delincuente.

—¿De qué hablas? Voy totalmente normal. —Levy lo miró de arriba a abajo con las cejas levantadas y una expresión en el rostro que decía « _¿Me lo dices en serio?»_. Gajeel iba con una camiseta de tirantes, pantalones, botas militares y guantes con los dedos descubiertos todo bañado por el lúgubre color de la muerte.

Antes de que pudieran iniciar una nueva discusión absurda, la voz grave de una mujer les interrumpió:

—¡Eh! Parejita, tengo unos platos deliciosos que pondrá fin a toda disputa amorosa que no pueda resolver el lecho conyugal. Pasad y disfrutar de la comida de mi restaurante.

—¡NO SOMOS PAREJA! —gritaron al unísono.

—Jajaja ¡eso es lo de menos! Venga, entrad os haré un precio especial. Pronto va a llover y será mejor que estéis resguardados.

Los jóvenes alzaron la mirada hacia el soleado y despejado cielo sin entender el pronóstico climático de la excéntrica mujer. Sin embargo, el rugir de sus tripas les recordaba que ya era medio día y habían transcurrido varias horas desde su intento de desayuno interrumpido por la llegada de Bob. Gajeel miró en el interior de su bolsillo, tenía unas pocas monedas con las que poder comprar comida para ambos y así pagarle de algún modo el _dichoso_ helado. Bajó a Levy y entró dentro del establecimiento, seguido por los pasos de la muchacha. Dentro, estaba totalmente vacío, la mujer les ofreció una mesa para dos y les dejó la carta a disposición para que eligieran el plato.

Levy se sentía un poco cohibida. Al tratarse de un establecimiento pequeño y no tener ningún tipo de compañía, sentía una sensación de estrecha intimidad con el joven. En cierta manera, comer los dos solos en un ámbito tan privado se asemejaba a una especie de cita. Gajeel pensaba lo mismo que la joven, pero había aprovechado la carta para taparse su sonrojada cara. « _Maldita sea. A este paso, voy a convertirme en un tomate»,_ pensó el chico avergonzado.

—En-enana ¿q-quieres fideos fritos? —dijo Gajeel inseguro, pero antes de que la joven le contestara fue interrumpido por la voz más irritante que había escuchado en su vida.

—Pero ¡qué tenemos aquí! —un joven de cabello puntiagudo y azabache que parecía ser el camarero, se acercaba hacia Levy clavándole unos lascivos ojos verdes puestos en la muchacha— ¿Qué hace una chica tan bonita como tú sin una flor que realce su belleza? —Cual _típico truco de magia barato_ , o eso pensó Gajeel, el camarero se sacó de la manga un lirio de pétalos blancos que colocó con cuidado en la cinta del pelo de la joven.— Con tu permiso, preciosa. Eso es, así resalta más la luz de esos grandes ojos que tienes.

—Gra-gracias. —musitó Levy colorada.

Gajeel volvía a estar enrojecido. Pero, en esta ocasión, su color se debía a la intensidad de la furia creciente que sentía recorrerle las venas. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza la cuchara que sujetaba, hasta estar a punto de partir por la mitad el metálico cubierto. Tenía el músculo de la mandíbula contraído y sentía hervir tanto su sangre que le daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento iba a soltar fuego por los poros de su piel. « _Ahora sí que estoy encendido»_ , pensaba al contemplar el tonteo que el camarero tenía con _su_ enana. A punto estuvo de abrir su boca, cuando otro individuo acechó la sala.

—Hermanito, hermanito. No sabes conquistar a una dama, querida déjame que te toque una canción con el instrumento más bello. —dijo el joven con un violín en sus manos.

Gajeel no daba a crédito a lo que estaba viendo, no sólo tenía ante él a un idiota de pelo pincho tratando de llamar la atención de Levy, sino que además había otro tipejo idéntico a él luchando por conquistarla. « _Vamos, no me jodas. ¿Gemelos? ¿Y qué cojones dice sobre tocarla con un instrumento?»._

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —embriagado por la ira, Gajeel había tirado la mesa por los aires y de un brinco volvió a colocarse a Levy en sus hombros, ante la atónita mirada de los gemelos.

—¡Gajeel! —Levy abofeteó indignada la cara del dragón slayer— Deja de actuar como un loco, suéltame y siéntate ahora mismo para comer como todo un buen caballero.

El joven gruñó, pero obedeció a mala gana a la chica. Recogió los desperfectos con las manos temblándole de ira y se sentó mientras observaba a los gemelos intentando seducir a la jovencita, al tiempo que ingería cabreado los cubiertos que tenía sobre la mesa sin separar sus rojos ojos de la escena. Los chicos no paraban de traerle platos y sorprenderla con toda clase de _patéticos trucos, «Puff, ¿acaba de sacar un conejo de un sombrero? Gilipolleces, yo puedo ir a cazar y le traigo 8 como ese en menos de cinco minutos»,_ pensaba el joven rabioso mientras observaba la luminosa sonrisa de la enana al sujetar al peludo animallo en brazos, aplaudiendo con sus manitas con dulzura como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

Gajeel nunca había experimentado tantas emociones extrañas para él en tan poco tiempo. Odiaba cada segundo de esa maldita comida, se le estaba haciendo eterno el tiempo en compañía de aquel par. Le molestaba todo de ellos, desde sus estridentes voces hasta los movimientos pavorosos que realizaban para llamar la atención de Levy. También, se sentía entristecido al no poder disfrutar de aquella oportunidad que le había brindado la furia de Titania, por culpa de aquellos idiotas no podía tener por una vez a su enana sólo para él. No dejó de mover las piernas por debajo de la mesa con ansias, a la espera de que la velada se diera por finalizada y escapar con ella de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Lo que no sabía el dragón slayer, era lo bien que se lo estaba pasando la muchacha sintiendo la mirada fija del joven clavada en ella. Era el momento idóneo para castigarle por todas las veces que se metía con ella y la ocasión perfecta para disfrutar siendo el único punto de mira del moreno. Le gustaba la sensación de plenitud en su pecho cada vez que el chico pegaba un golpe a la mesa con sus temblorosas piernas, esos atisbos de cólera eran como caricias en su piel. « _Quizá y sólo quizá, Gajeel vea en mí algo más que una amiga»,_ pensó la chica complacida.

Cuando terminaron de comer, lo poco que ingirieron, uno por rabia y otra por entretenimiento, se desplazaron hacia la salida del local, no sin antes despedirse con esmero.

—Levy-swaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, vuelve pronto. —dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

La muchacha les despedía moviendo la mano con entusiasmo ralentizando la salida, pero Gajeel ya tenía el turbo añadido en sus piernas y había salido por completo del restaurante. Se giró hacia Levy exigiéndole con sus ojos que moviera su trasero, aunque la chica parecía absorta en sus pensamientos, cosa que todavía encrespó más al joven.

La mujer del restaurante les había dado las indicaciones para llegar a una tienda que vendían todo tipo de materiales necesarios para la realización de reformas. Así que Gajeel sacó la hoja de su bolsillo donde la dueña del restaurante había garabateado las indicaciones y caminó hacia la dirección que marcaba el dibujo. Durante todo el camino, se posicionó delante de Levy sin dirigirle ni una palabra. La chica se percató de la fuerte indignación del joven y tras la diversión previa, comenzó a sentirse culpable por su comportamiento y decidió poner fin a su pequeña venganza llamando la atención del chico. Dando pequeños y alegres saltitos, alcanzó a Gajeel y emprendió el camino a su lado, aunque el joven ni tan si quiera se dignó a mirarla y la ignoró como si no estuviera.

Levy agachó la mirada dolorida, parecía que los avances que habían logrado las últimas horas habían sido borrados de un plumazo debido a una pequeña broma. Mientras caminaban en silencio, enfocaba sus ojos fijos en el suelo para no encontrarse con la mirada ofuscada de él, justo en el momento en el que percibió que la luz del Sol era apagada ligeramente. Alzo sus ojos al cielo y pudo observar que unos nubarrones ensombrecían el día amenazando con el despertar de la lluvia.

—Mira, la mujer no se equivocaba.. —rompió el silencio la muchacha.

—Sigue haciendo calor aunque esté nublado. Si llueve, serán unas gotas sin importancia. —contestó el chico con desdén.

 _«Pero, al menos vuelve a hablarme»,_ pensó la peli azul complacida, « _Puede que sea cierto eso que dicen de ¡para romper el hielo, habla del tiempo!»._

Llegaron a las puertas del establecimiento, Gajeel le echó un ojo de nuevo al papel que tenía en sus manos para asegurarse de estar en la ubicación adecuada y algo más calmado entró junto a Levy en el interior de la tienda. Un señor de mediana edad les saludó con entusiasmo, invitándoles a reclamar su ayuda en cuanto fuera necesario. Los chicos contemplaron el interior asombrados, pues la tienda era mucho más grande por dentro de la impresión que daba por fuera. Tenía una gran inmensidad de estanterías plagadas de botes de pintura, brochas, productos de limpieza e incluso un apartado de carpintería, todo ello dividido en respectivas secciones. Gajeel y Levy fueron escogiendo cada uno de los materiales que les eran necesario y amontonándolos en un carrito que iban arrastrando. A la chica le pareció una situación divertida, pues no paraba de imaginarse que aquella compra era para las reformas de su futura casa con Gajeel, en lugar de tratarse de un castigo impuesto por su pelirroja amiga. Cuando tuvieron todos los objetos reunidos, pararon enfrente de la amplia cola que había para pagar, pues al ser una tienda tan completa eran muchos los que acudían a comprar en ella.

Entonces, Gajeel rebuscó en sus bolsillos el dinero para pagar y un sudor frío recorrió su columna vertebral.

Había gastado todo su dinero en aquel intento de comida que había tenido con Levy, no le quedaba ni una mísera moneda para pagar. Sabía a la perfección que Levy no llevaba nada encima, ya que se había dejado el bolso en el cuarto y no podría ayudarle a salir del apuro. También, conocía a la perfección el carácter de Titania y si ya habían invertido más tiempo del que la pelirroja consideraría necesario en aquella visita al pueblo, sólo faltaba que regresaran con las manos vacías. Tragó saliva imaginando la paliza que iba a recibir cuando volvieran y acojonado por la reacción de Erza, decidió recobrar los conocimientos delictivos que había adquirido en su antiguo gremio y salir volando de aquel local. Con la mayor frialdad que pudo reunir, cargó de nuevo con la joven, esta vez con el peso añadido de los materiales y pegó grandes zancadas con el objetivo de precipitarse hacia la salida.

—¡¿Gajeel estás intentando hacer un récord de _a ver cuántas veces me cargas cual saco en un día_? Y... ¡¿qué haces saliendo de la tienda?! ¡Ahhhh!

Levy se estremeció al sentir en su piel las frías gotas de lluvia que empezaban a descender de los cielos. Gajeel corría desesperado, intentando no resbalarse con los charcos que empezaban a crearse ante sus pies, al tiempo que los hombres de seguridad de la tienda les pisaban los talones. La chica se sentía avergonzada del comportamiento de su amigo e intentaba ocultar su rostro en el cuerpo de él, por su parte, Gajeel no se sentía orgulloso de sus actos, pero prefería realizar un pequeño delito antes que someterse a la ira de Titania.

No conocían bien el pueblo, por lo que iban en desventaja respecto a los guardias. No obstante, un atisbo de suerte les acompañaba, pues otro grupo de ladrones se dirigía en la dirección contraria a ellos. Gajeel los supo esquivar a la perfección, provocando que chocaran con sus perseguidores, momento que aprovechó el joven para meterse en un pequeño callejón apartado donde resguardarse de la lluvia y suplicar la ayuda de la joven. Ya buscaría el modo de hallar sus mejores ojitos de corderito para que ella sintiera compasión hacia él. Se adentraron en el callejón hasta el final, donde un pequeño techo les ofrecía un suelo seco donde poder sentarse, Gajeel colocó las cosas y a Levy con cuidado en el suelo, aunque ella le estaba fulminando con la mirada.

—Gajeel, lo que has hecho está muy mal, nos va a traer probl...

—¡Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- siseó el joven tapándole la boca con la palma de la mano y sentándose en el suelo ante ella.

El callejón era muy estrecho y le obligaba a permanecer muy pegado a la chica, por lo que Levy se ruborizó y acalló sus labios mientras observaba el perfil del chico, quien miraba hacia todos los lados en busca de una posible amenaza. Le recordó en cierta manera al Gajeel que conoció al principio, aquel chico malo que se saltaba las normas a la primera de cambio y disfrutaba siendo un rebelde. Pero, en esta ocasión, era distinto. Los ojos rojos del joven no brillaban emocionados ante el peligro, sino que dejaban ver un fragmento de preocupación en su mirada. Era evidente que a aquel joven le excitaba el riesgo, pero también era verdad que en sus años en Fairy Tail se había calmado un poco y en cierta manera, era gracias a la serena compañía que le otorgaba Levy, a pesar de que la razón principal era un misterio para la chica.

Ella fue a levantarse, justo cuando él giró su rostro para susurrarle de cerca. Entonces, los labios de ambos estuvieron a punto de rozarse por error y ambos sintieron el dulce aliento del otro muy cerca de su piel. En vez de separarse ante la sorpresa, se quedaron en esa posición, muy cerca mirándose a los ojos como embrujados por el momento. Gajeel podía sentir los latidos de su corazón con tanta fuerza, que creía que su órgano vital iba a salir disparado de su pecho en cualquier momento. Levy empezó a experimentar temblores en su fina piel, intentaba convencerse que se debían al frío que estaba cogiendo por la humedad de la lluvia que calaba en sus prendas, pero en el fondo sabía que ese temblor lo despertaba únicamente la cercanía con Gajeel.

El chico intentaba mandarle órdenes a su cuerpo desde su cerebro para que se alejara de ella y dejara de intimidarla, pero su rostro era desobediente y en lugar de distanciarse, cada vez tenía su respiración más pegada a la cara de ella. Sintió un escalofrío eléctrico recorriendo su piel al mirar la boca entre abierta de la muchacha, tan bonita y bien dibujada, con aquellos labios con los que tan a menudo soñaba. Inconscientemente, se aproximaba hasta ellos despertando una emoción florecer en el vientre de la muchacha.

Levy estaba paralizada ¿era un intento de besarla o su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada con sus deseos? Sin saberlo muy bien, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás dejándose llevar. Gajeel estaba hechizado, no sabía lo que hacía, pero podía contemplar como su enana acababa de inclinarse y cerraba los ojos para él.

 _«¿Este arrebato de pasión lo provocan mis celos, mi imprudencia robando o la lluvia? ¿Tanto me ha descolocado el miedo qué le tengo a que Titania me de muerte que actúo como un loco? ¿Qué estoy haciendo, joder? Que alguien me pare antes de que sea tarde..»,_ suplicaba el joven por dentro.

Deseaba besar a su enana, pero temía hacerlo y que todo cambiara, él no era el tipo de hombre que merecía su pequeña hada. No sabía lidiar con la gente, no entendía los convencionalismos sociales. Pero, ahí estaban ahora los dos a una distancia nada inocente de sus labios, mientras la lluvia que había empapado sus cabellos rodaba ahora por sus ruborizadas mejillas.

—¡Ahí están! ¡Arrestadlos ahora mismo! —la llegada de los guardias acompañada de los policías rompió la magia del momento, evitando la llegada de aquel primer beso.

 **Nota de autora: Soy malvada, lo sé. Pero, espero que os guste xD**


	8. Héroe

Mientras caminaban con paso dubitativo por delante de la supervisión de los guardias, tanto Levy como Gajeel mantenían la mirada fija en el horizonte, sin meditar palabra ni dedicarse mirada alguna. Como dos autómatas seguían el rumbo marcado intentando no trasmitir ningún tipo de emoción en el rostro, como si lo que acababa de suceder no fuera con ellos. Como si no hubiesen estado a punto de besarse, como si no hubiera sucedido absolutamente nada.

En cada paso del trayecto, a Levy le temblaban las piernas. Ella era el tipo de chica que en el pasado dicho temblor se produciría por estar bajo arresto debido a la infracción de la ley. Como un terremoto nacido desde su vientre, las vibraciones le recorrerían de la cabeza a los pies sólo de pensar la fulminante mirada de Erza cuando se enterara de lo sucedido. El corazón le palpitaría tan fuerte que creería que en cualquier momento se le escaparía del pecho, por el miedo que le despertaba la visión de un brillante futuro quebrado por un pequeño antecedente penal que pudiera manchar su impoluto expediente.

Pero, a la Levy de ahora nada de eso le importaba, pues la razón que despertaba el temblor de sus piernas no era el miedo, sino la emoción de aquel _casi_ beso. A su alrededor, no veía a los adultos que la juzgaban por andar esposada junto a unos guardias, tampoco sentía las gotas de lluvia acariciando su piel, en su mente sólo vivía una y otra vez la imagen de los labios de Gajeel respirando tan cerca de los suyos como si de una película a cámara lenta se tratase. Sin embargo, lo miraba de reojo y su porte serio la devolvía a la realidad como un jarro de agua fría. « _No seas tonta, Levy. Han sido alucinaciones tuyas, Gajeel no tiene el mínimo interés en ti, de ser así no estaría tan frío ahora mismo»,_ se decía la joven una y otra vez.

Lo cierto es, que Gajeel no podía mirar a su enana ni si quiera por el rabillo del ojo, tal y como hacía ella. Puesto que, se sentía abochornado por su apasionado comportamiento y no quería ni imaginarse lo que debía de estar pasando por la mente de ella, mucho menos cuando ni siquiera él mismo sabía qué pensar y cómo comportarse. Por un error, ahora Levy se encontraba en un aprieto, ya que su expediente podía verse afectado por aquella « _estúpida ocurrencia de salir por patas con la compra»._ Intentaba no mirarle a los ojos, no sólo por ser la causa que ensuciaría su carrera como maga, también porque no era capaz de mirarla sin ruborizarse tras aquel intento de beso. Por ello, mantenía sus esferas rubí al frente tratando de no expresar emoción alguna y apretando la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que todo su rostro dibujaba una imagen de antipatía pura.

Cuando menos se lo esperaban, llegaron a un edificio blanco donde los guardia les indicaron la entrada, la cual traspasaron rápidamente hasta llegar a un pasillo con varias celdas a cada uno de los lados. Caminando alrededor de las celdas, pudieron divisar que en su interior habían algunos individuos de aspecto nada agradable, uno de ellos silbó cuando Levy pasó por su lado a lo que Gajeel respondió inconscientemente con un gruñido amenazador, cosa que la despertó de sus pensamientos y buscó una mirada cómplice del chico, pero al no encontrar nada volvió a agachar la cabeza decepcionada. Cuando llegaron hasta la última de las celdas el guardia les quitó las esposas y les hizo una seña para que entraran.

—Esperaréis aquí mientras nos ponemos en contacto con el responsable de vuestro gremio en ausencia de vuestro maestro. Así, certificaremos vuestra identidad para asegurarnos de que sois quien afirmáis ser.

Tragaron saliva al imaginarse el momento en el que la ira de Titania cayera sobre ellos. Entraron en silencio y se sentaron cada uno a un extremo sin mantener contacto visual, afortunadamente no tenían que compartir la celda con ningún desconocido que pudiera aumentar la incomodidad. « _Aunque, afortunadamente no sería el término adecuado cuando Gajeel actúa como si no existiera...»,_ meditó la joven. El habitáculo era pequeño, frío y pobre en elementos que lo hicieran a la vista más agradable, pues su interior sólo contenía un banquillo que posiblemente antaño fuera blanco, aunque en la actualidad mostraba un aspecto mugriento que no invitaría ni a un exhausto caminante a aposentar su cansado trasero.

Justo en el lado de Gajeel, a sus pies, había un montón de harapos que seguramente hacían función de manta para los presos que esperaban su veredicto antes de ser trasladados a la prisión nacional. Gajeel concentró con disimulo la mirada hacia Levy, evitando a toda costa encontrarse con su rostro. Pudo divisar parte de sus descubiertas piernas hasta el final de sus minúsculos pies atados a aquellas veraniegas sandalias de color madera, en sus blancos muslos aún podían apreciarse las gotas de la lluvia a medio secar que habían calado en su cuerpo, tenía la piel de gallina debido al contraste con el airea condicionado de la sala. Gajeel devolvió la mirada a los harapos del suelo, que aunque anti estéticos, parecían calentitos. Como una pelota revotando en la pared, alternaba la mirada entre los harapos y las humedecidas piernas de Levy, una y otra vez, intentando tomar una decisión mientras de fondo escuchaba sin pretenderlo la conversación de los guardias, que animados parecían comentar la aparición de un mago peligroso por los alrededores como se habla del asesino de las películas de terror cuando sólo es un mero rumor. Finalmente y acompañado de su mal carácter, agarró de mala gana los harapos del suelo y con un gruñido los lanzó hacia Levy, por supuesto sin mirarle a la cara. Los depresivos pensamientos de la muchacha fueron interrumpidos al instante y giró su rostro asombrada hacia el perfil serio de Gajeel, con un creciente rubor en las mejillas dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Gr-gracias

 _¡Bang!_

En cuestión de un par de segundos, los dos guardias que los custodiaban yacían en el suelo inmovilizados debido a la magia emergente de un individuo que se encontraba sentado sobre la espalda de uno de los guardias que estaban en el suelo. Gajeel y Levy tenían la mirada clavada en el hombre en posición de alerta, dispuestos a hacerle frente sólo como los magos de Fairy Tail saben hacerlo. El azabache reconoció a la perfección al hombre que los miraba desafiante e intensificó la tensión de sus músculos. « _Ese es el imbécil que ha silbado a Levy antes»._

—Resulta gracioso escuchar como comentáis la existencia de un peligro sin ni si quiera cercioraros de su presencia. Es lo que tiene la gente corriente como vosotros, que no sois capaces de oler la magia en la distancia. —sus ojos se clavaron en la joven— Hola preciosa, en cuanto te he visto sabía que te tendría en mis manos. —Gajeel apretó la mandíbula y Levy le mantuvo la mirada con valentía— Digamos que me gustan las chicas menudas son más... —la chica comenzó a sentir una presión en su pecho y le costaba respirar, razón por la cual sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó al suelo— manejables.

El hombre rompió a reír sin cesar sintiendo un poder descomunal tal y como experimentaba siempre que tenía a una pobre chica a su merced, pues el individuo en realidad era un conocido criminal que se dedicaba a dejar inconsciente a jovencitas con su magia con la que había logrado escapar en más de una ocasión de la prisión. Aunque, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para pronunciar palabra, Gajeel ya había arrancado los barrotes de la celda abalanzándose contra él asestándole una incesante oleada de golpes con sus puños de hierro.

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA! —gritó el dragón slayer encolerizado.

Levy recuperó la compostura, aunque por poco tiempo, pues en cuanto observó al joven enloquecido dejándose llevar por la ira no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierta, tal y como los anonadados guardias se mostraban en aquel momento, pues no sabían si intervenir para evitar que Gajeel matara aquel hombre o no inmiscuirse en sus asuntos debido al respeto que despertaba la furia del azabache.

—¡Dices que las personas corrientes no son capaces de percibir tu poder, pero no será tan grande tu magia cuando los de Fairy Tail no podemos sentirla! —le asestó un golpe en el estómago que arrancó una arcada sangrienta en la garganta del enemigo, éste intentó deshacerse de la rabia de Gajeel para contraatacar en la distancia a Levy, pero el chico de hierro tenía todos los sentidos centrados en protegerla, anticipándose a sus actos Gajeel lo cogió del cuello y antes del golpe final que dejaría al malhechor inconsciente le susurró con voz amenazante al oído— Te he dicho que no puedes tocar a MI enana.

El criminal cayó en el suelo completamente abatido ante la incrédula mirada de los guardias que yacían paralizados. Sin duda, no habían mentido. Era evidente que ellos formaban parte de Fairy Tail. Rápidamente, procedieron a buscar una celda adecuada para frenar la magia a la espera de que el Consejo decidiera actuar con aquel criminal. Entonces, Levy y Gajeel volvían a encontrarse a solas. Por un instante, se miraron y apartaron la vista tan rápido como la habían alzado. Levy se sentía mediocre, de nuevo había sido un estorbo ante un problema que ni si quiera había sido posible de solventar. Se sentía una carga para los demás, quienes siempre tenían que estar alerta para protegerla de cualquier peligro. « _¿Cómo va a querer Gajeel a alguien como yo?»._ Cada latido de su corazón le pesaba más, cada tic-tac de su interior le recordaba que jamás sería una maga respetable y poderosa. « _Jamás estaré a la altura de Gajeel»._

—Me estás costando de criar ¡eh, enana!

Él le dedicaba una sonrisa ladeada, como sólo él podía hacerla. Ese tipo de sonrisa que la hacía suspirar cuando navegaba el recuerdo por su memoria. Ella sentía que lo había defraudado y que la frialdad todavía lo envolvería más. Y sin embargo, Gajeel había dejado apartada la seriedad de minutos antes para acariciarla con aquella seductora sonrisa que lo caracterizada. Levy se la devolvió y dio unos pasos hacia él hasta colocarse a su lado. En aquel momento entraba por la puerta un hombre de mediana edad que parecía ser el jefe, pues caminaba por delante de los guardias que los tenían en vigilancia.

—¿Así qué tú eres el joven que ha aturdido al _Asaltante Sigiloso_? —Gajeel supuso que se trataba del individuo y asintió con una medio mueca— ¿Y también eres el joven que ha huido con materiales de una tienda? —en esta ocasión fue Levy la que asintió con el rostro serio.— Bien... bien... he revisado vuestro historial y a parte de pertenecer al gremio de Fairy Tail, en este último año habéis ofrecido un buen servicio al gobierno. La señorita McGarden tiene un expediente impoluto y el señorito Redfox... bueno. —Gajeel bufó y alzó los ojos al techo a desgana— En fin, lo que quiero decir es que después del servicio ofrecido por nuestros pequeños delincuentes... creo.. creo que lo justo es que pidan disculpas a la tienda, paguen los materiales y queden libres de los cargos. No es necesario llamar al Consejo Mágico, ni hace falta que conozcan vuestro pequeño "hurto" ni que sepan que nosotros no mantuvimos las pautas necesarias para un preso con categoría de mago. Lo dejaremos en que todos cometemos pequeños errores que no tienen por qué salir a la luz.

Levy se disponía a recriminarle su comportamiento poco responsable, cuando Gajeel le propició un pequeño codazo para que se callara y evitar más problemas. Con la aprobación del inspector se dispusieron a marcharse antes de que anocheciera, justo en el momento en el que un torbellino pelirrojo irrumpía en la sala con el rostro endemoniado.

—¡CABRONEEEES! —Erza no dudó en asestar un golpe en el cráneo de Gajeel— ¡OS MANDO IR A COMPRAR Y NO SÓLO OS PASÁIS TODO EL DÍA POR AHÍ HUYENDO DE VUESTRAS RESPONSABILIDADES, SINO QUE ADEMÁS NO TENÉIS OTRA COSA QUE HACER QUE ROBAR!

La pelirroja golpeaba sin cesar a un Gajeel que cada vez se enfurecía más e intentaba responder a los golpes, al tiempo que Levy lo bloqueaba como podía y el inspector y los guardias intentaban paliar la situación. Tras Erza, un grupito formado por Natsu, Lucy, Happy y Lily apareció por la puerta, los exceed se divertían ante la escena, Lucy miraba preocupada y el pelirrosado se decidió a intervenir en la pelea, aunque no precisamente para ponerle fin.

—Enana suéltame, esta loca merece morir. —Gajeel se dirigió hacia Natsu— Y tú ¿qué cojones haces aquí?

—Cállate imbécil, para una vez que no soy yo quien se mete en líos. —contestó el pelirrosa con tono burlón.

—¿Así qué os habéis escapado para tener una cita? —con el alboroto, Happy se aproximó a la peliazul para incomodarla con sus preguntas, ante su reacción le susurró a Lily con una voz lo suficientemente alta como para que lo escuchara Levy— Te lo dije, se gusssssstan.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Es eso cierto Levy-chan? —insistió la rubia con los ojos como platos de la emoción, la muchacha trataba de negar con las manos y la cabeza, aunque acabó sonrojada al rememorar el momento en el que el azabache por poco la besa.

—¡QUÉ OS CALLÉIS TOOOODOS! —Erza comenzó a propinar golpes a diestro y siniestro hasta que el inspector llamó su atención con el sonido de un silbato.

—¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAASTA! —todos se quedaron paralizados tal y como estaban como si fueran estatuas y lo miraron. Cuando se aseguró de ser el centro de atención, prosiguió con una voz mucho más sosegada— Supongo que usted debe de ser la señorita Erza Scarlet, lamento mucho que haya tenido que acudir hasta aquí consternada. Debo de decirle que la información que ha recibido es errónea, puesto que los dos magos que hemos apresado no son delincuentes sino héroes que han colaborado para la estabilidad del bien común. Le ruego que nos disculpe, pueden llevarse los materiales y volver hacia donde se hospedan sin ningún problema.

Erza se disculpó por el comportamiento de sus compañeros, evitando en cierta medida acarrearse parte de la culpa de lo que acababa de suceder, con una mirada fulminante dio la orden de que abandonaran el establecimiento para regresar. Los guardias y el inspector no pudieron evitar seguirles con la mirada entre asustados, divertidos y sorprendidos. Sin duda alguna, Fairy Tail tenía una fama merecida, las experiencias vividas con ellos nunca dejaban indiferente a nadie.

La pelirroja estuvo durante todo el camino soltando regañinas y sermones que más bien eran una especie de monólogos sin fin donde les explicaba a sus amigos las pautas de comportamiento que debían de tener en la sociedad, todo ello olvidando que ella no era precisamente una especialista en comportamiento ejemplar. Durante el camino, Levy y Gajeel tuvieron que soportar las continuas indirectas del minino azul, unidas a las mirada cotilla de Lucy, a quien la peliazul había aprovechado un despiste para susurrarle al oído lo sucedido en el callejón, razón por la cual la rubia estaba deseando secuestrar a su amiga para que le contara cada pequeño detalle de la experiencia. Todo, claro está, mientras se imaginaba cómo se sentiría ella si se encontrara en una situación similar con Natsu, o más que imaginándosela, deseando experimentar la misma vivencia que su menuda amiga.

A las puertas del establecimiento, y tras un pesado trayecto en el que a punto estuvieron de pelearse un millón de veces los dos dragones slayers, las incesantes regañinas de Erza, la pesadez de Happy o la insistencia de Lucy, todos suspiraron de alivio al dar por finalizada la jornada al tiempo que la Luna empezaba a recobrar el poder en los cielos. A punto de entrar por la puerta, una llamada interrumpió los pasos del grupo.

—¡Levy-swaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

 _«No, no, no, no, no, no y ¡no!»,_ pensó Gajeel apretando los puños y tensando la mandíbula. Todos se giraron sorprendidos y curiosos, en especial Levy, quien se asombró de tener ante ella a uno de los gemelos del restaurante. La chica hizo un gesto con la mano para que sus amigos entraran dentro y les dieran algo de intimidad para conocer la razón de su visita, un poco a regañadientes se fueron adentrando en el interior del hostal, alargando los pasos y estirando la cabeza, en especial Lucy, para intentar descubrir la identidad de aquel joven. Todos fueron abandonándolos a excepción de los exceed y Gajeel, que miraban desde la puerta a la pareja que se había distanciado un poco de la entrada para hablar a solas.

—¿Puedes escuchar lo qué dicen? —susurró Happy con la boca torcida al azabache, éste negó con la cabeza.— Si quieres, puedo acercarme un poquito para oírlos. Ya sabes, soy un gato. Ese chico no sospechará de mí.

Gajeel gruñó, más por la escena de su enana con aquel joven, que por los comentarios del minino. Observaba sin poder apartar la mirada de ambos, asqueado de los intentos de « _ese estúpido camarero»_ de aclamar su atención. Por un instante, percibió que el chico se aproximaba más de la cuenta y sin darse cuenta, se adelantó un paso al frente con la intención de derribarle si se atrevía a propasarse con su enana. Entonces, vio como el chico le acariciaba la mano que segundos después besó, afortunadamente para después marcharse mientras zarandeaba la mano a modo de despedida. Ella hizo lo mismo y se encaminó hacia la puerta donde se encontraban Gajeel y los exceed con la mirada expectante, el chico intentó fijarse en cada pequeño detalle de la expresión de Levy, la cual para su tranquilidad parecía más confundida que emocionada. Cuando la muchacha pasó por su lado, les deseó las buenas noches algo acelerada con la intención de salir de sus vistas cuanto antes. Con el cuerpo más tenso que los barrotes de hierro que era capaz de crear, Gajeel se armó de valor y pronunció la pregunta que tanto le angustiaba por dentro:

—¿Qué quería enana?

—Emm... me ha pedido que vaya a cenar con él mañana. —le contestó mirando al suelo, aunque notaba la presión de Gajeel igualmente— L-l-le he dicho que vale.

Levy se marchó antes de tener que responder a más preguntas y evitar los comentarios del siempre cansino Happy. Gajeel no podía moverse, trataba de asimilar lo que la enana acababa de decirle sin comprender muy bien el significado de las palabras, como si de pronto su capacidad de entendimiento fuera nula o hablara una lengua totalmente desconocida para él. Sentía rabia, ganas de golpearlo todo y necesitaba chillar. Pero, no podía moverse. Porque sabía que si se movía, se desplomaría del dolor. Sin saber los efectos que tendría, Happy rompió la frialdad del ambiente con una alocada ocurrencia.

—Tienes que ir, Gajeel. Tienes que perseguirlos mañana, será una misión de ninjas en la que nosotros te acompañaremos. Vigilaremos a Levy en la distancia para asegurarnos de que no le pasa nada. —Happy empezó a hacer movimientos de ninja imaginándose la situación y totalmente metido en el papel.

—¿Pero qué dices? —contestó Lily sorprendido por las locas ideas de su amigo.— Gajeel no va a invertir su tiempo en espiar a una ami..

—Es una gran idea. —Lily fue interrumpido por la afirmación de Gajeel, ninguno de los exceed daba crédito a las palabras del azabache.— Sí, sí... Happy, tienes razón. Levy necesita vigilancia, no podemos fiarnos de un desconocido. Definitivamente, mañana la perseguiremos sin que se percaten para asegurarnos de su bienestar.

 ***Nota de autora: Gracias por leer ^^**

 **¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Levy los descubrirá? ¿Conseguirá el camarero conquistarle? ¿Serán unos buenos ninjas? Chan- chaaaan, lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo xD**


	9. ¡Y una mierda!

—¡¿QUÉ GAJEEL HIZO QUÉ?! —gritó la chica emocionada en cuanto lograron quedarse a solas, tras una larga noche en la que Natsu y Happy habían ocupado el cuarto de las jóvenes.

—¡Shhhhhhhhh! —la peliazulada siseó tapándole la boca a su amiga para que nadie más se enterara de lo sucedido.— Lu-chan no quiero que nadie más se entere. —la rubia la miraba con ojos brillantes sin poder pronunciar palabra, ya que su amiga prácticamente estaba incrustando la palma de la mano en su boca para hacerla callar.— Además, veníamos de una situación límite huyendo de los guardias, excitados por el peligro, mojados por la lluvia...

—¿Excitados? ¿Mojados? Parece que habléis del último libro _ecchi_ que está leyendo Erza —una castaña las interrumpió aprovechando que la puerta estaba sin cerrojo. Levy se acongojó al ver entrar a Cana, temerosa de que interviniera en la indumentaria que debía de llevar en la _cita_.— Lucy, déjame un bikini. Voy a aprovechar que Titania está de buen humor para disfrutar de la playa.

«¡ _Uff! Parece que tiene cosas más interesantes que hacer y me libraré de sus descabelladas ideas»,_ suspiró de alivio la peliazul para sus adentros, mientras la rubia buscaba entre los cajones un bikini para dejarle a Cana. Lucy se mostraba confusa, pues aunque la castaña no iba escasa de bikinis, siempre acababa pidiéndole alguno a sus compañeras y empezaba a pensar que se trataba de un fetichismo extraño.

—Toma, pero lo quiero de vuelta que es nuevo. Por cierto ¿vas sola? —Cana le enseñó una sonrisa picarona.

—No, he quedado con alguien. —abrió la puerta y añadió casi a gritos mientras salía por ésta— ¡Pero, no os contaré con quién hasta que vosotras no me contéis por qué Levy estaba excitada y mojada con Gajeel!

La pequeña maga de la escritura sólida se quedó paralizada, con el rostro rojo como un tomate, mientras escuchaba la sinuosa sonrisita de su rubia amiga a su lado. « _¡Maldición! Ya lo ha vuelto a hacer»_...

Al otro lado de la pared junto a la ventana, el dragón slayer de hierro tenía la oreja pegada al cuarto de las chicas al tiempo que intentaba no caerse del bordillo. No podía verlas, sólo las escuchaba, por lo que desconocía que su enana tenía la cara tan enrojecida como la suya, e incluso a punto estuvo de caerse cuando escuchó la respuesta de su siempre alcoholizada compañera.

—Oye... ¿no crees qué pareces un poco acosador subido en el bordillo de un edificio a dos metros sobre el suelo al lado de la ventana escuchando la conversación privada de la chica que te gusta?

Gajeel, quien no esperaba la intromisión de Happy, dio un brinco asustado cuando la voz del minino le susurró en la oreja. Se tambaleó, tropezó y emitió un grito cuando reaccionó ante su caída al vacío.

—¿Has oído eso? —musitó la rubia, Levy asintió y las dos se asomaron asustadas hacia la ventana en busca del sonido, pero al no ver nada se miraron la una a la otra encogiéndose de hombros suponiendo que el sonido debía de proceder de cualquier otra instancia « _que esperemos que no sea la de los chicos armándola en su día libre»,_ se dijeron con una mirada cómplice.

Algo más alejados, Gajeel era sostenido por su amigo Lily mientras intentaba atrapar al minino azul para asestarle un tornado de golpes fruto de su enfado.

—Estúpido gato. No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más. —dijo entre dientes, puesto que intentaba controlarse para no chillar y ser descubierto.

—Es que eres un ninja muy torpe y quería ayudarte. Mírate, ni siquiera vas vestido para la ocasión.

—¡Pero qué dices! —« _shhh»,_ siseó Lily recordándole dónde se encontraba, el azabache se tranquilizó un poco.— No estaba acosando a la enana, sólo quiero saber dónde va a ir con _ese idiota._ Y Levy no me gusta. Sólo.. sólo necesita protección. Es muy inocente fiándose de un desconocido, podría ser un enemigo.

Los dos mininos lo miraron incrédulos y luego se miraron entre ellos. Era evidente que aquel tipo de la noche anterior no era una amenaza ni para una mosca, pero si Gajeel quería hacerles creer aquel absurdo argumento le seguirían la corriente. Al fin y al cabo, habían logrado un día libre por la cara y no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Gajeel, convencido de su capacidad de argumentación volvió a su _tarea de espía_ para conocer los detalles de la cita.

—¿Y tú qué tienes pensado hacer en tu día libre? —preguntó Levy, una vez recuperada de la interrupción de la castaña.

—Pues, supongo que me quedaré por aquí escribiendo o descansando con las chicas. Después de pasarme ayer el día entero trabajando sólo tengo ganas de no hacer nada. Aunque, supongo que Natsu y Happy aparecerán en algún momento para interrumpir mi _paz. —«no mientas Lucy, en realidad estás deseando su compañía. Y ahora que Levy va a tener una cita y casi se besa con Gajeel más»,_ se contestó a sí misma la rubia, con cierta envidia sana hacia su amiga.

—La verdad es que lo mejor de haber quedado con él, es que llamara por teléfono para convencer a Erza de que me dejara el día libre. Gracias a todos esos pasteles de fresa que traerá hoy, todos podéis disfrutar de un día de descanso total. Por suerte, Erza puede convencer a Ichiya con tan sólo una mirada. —ambas se rieron imaginando a su pelirroja amiga atiborrándose a pasteles de fresa con los ojos brillándole como le brillan a una niña pequeña cuando la llevan a su primer parque de atracciones.

—Por cierto Levy-chan, todavía no me has dicho cómo se llama _nuestro salvador_.

—Pues... si te digo la verdad no sé cuál de los dos gemelos me ha invitado —dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada, la rubia la miró anonadada y rompió en una intensa carcajada que rápidamente fue acompañada por la risa nerviosa de la peliazul.

—Bueno, en todo caso lo llamaré el salvador. Y se llame como se llame, será mejor que te ayude a elegir modelito.

 _«¡Ja! La enana no sabe ni su nombre ¡chúpate esa camarero empalagoso y repeinado!»,_ pensó triunfante el azabache haciendo un gesto de victoria que, obviamente, creía que sólo estaba dentro de su mente hasta que los dos mininos lo observaron sorprendidos y empezaron a mofarse de él imitándolo, cosa que le devolvió su característico gesto malhumorado.

Había llegado la hora, Lucy había invertido gran parte de su tarde libre en dar ligeros consejos de moda a su menuda amiga. Entre las dos, dialogaron sobre algunos trucos estéticos para parecer más alta o sacar mayor partido a un cuerpo poco desarrollado, a la vez que contrastaron diferentes conjuntos para probar cuáles eran los colores que mejor resaltaban la piel de Levy. Todo ello, mientras un joven azabache las espiaba en la retaguardia un tanto aburrido y oxidado después de esperar durante horas. « _Tchs, yo no sé para que tanto tiempo de esfuerzo en ponerse guapa para un pringado. Cualquiera diría que la enana necesita todas esas tonterías. Ella es bonita hasta embadurnada de pintura tras horas de trabajo. Idiotas»,_ divagaba el joven mientras esperaba ansioso que se iniciara la cita. Puede que incluso estuviera más nervioso él, que la propia Levy, puesto que no sabía lo que el destino le depararía, pero tenía muy claro que como aquel _baboso_ se propasara con ella él mismo se encargaría de deleitarlo con un _delicioso plato de puños de hierro_.

—Mucho restaurante, platos estrellas y bobadas. Pero, ese tipo no sabe lo que es tratar con el chef Gajeel, ni lo bien que sabe mi acero. —pensó en voz alta el joven.

—Esas palabras pueden interpretarse de manera muy malsonante. —de nuevo, el felino azul había hecho su aparición asustando al azabache y provocando que, otra vez, estuviera a punto de caerse. Aunque, en esta ocasión supo mantener mejor el equilibrio y se pegó a la pared como un lagarto fulminando al gato. El minino lo ignoró y le lanzó una prenda que Gajeel captó entre sus manos— ¡Vamos! Las chicas ya han salido por la puerta cuando tú hablabas contigo mismo como un loco, tápate el rostro como un buen ninja.

—¡NO PIENSO PONERME ESTO! ¿CREES QUÉ ESTOY LOCO? —añadió a gritos ahora que no corría el riesgo de que lo descubrieran, al tiempo que el felino se ocultaba con la típica indumentaria de los ninja, a juego con Lily que hacía su aparición y el dragón slayer no daba crédito al encontrarse con su serio amigo vestido de ninja.— ¿En serio Lily? ¿Os habéis vuelto locos? Vamos a llamar demasiado la atención.

Los dos felinos se miraron y conectaron sus mentes en un mismo pensamiento « _¿de verdad lo dice el tipo que pretende espiar a su amiga?»._ Un gritito de emoción les aseguró que había llegado el momento, el _estúpido camarero_ se encontraba en la entrada para recoger a Levy. Los exceed y Gajeel sobrevolaron el territorio hasta colocarse tras unos arbustos donde poder observar en la distancia la escena.

Lucy se despedía desde la puerta con una amplia sonrisa, había escoltado a su amiga como cuando las madres acompañan a sus hijas en su día de la graduación. Tanto era así, que la rubia no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas de júbilo mientras los observaba marcharse. Aunque, Gajeel no le prestó ni un segundo de atención a su amiga la _coneja_ , pues su mirada se centraba en la peliazul que caminaba con los hombros encogidos y las mejillas sonrojadas al lado del joven de cabello puntiagudo. La joven llevaba un veraniego vestido celeste que dejaba la espalda al descubierto, con una cinta y sandalias de color negro con sinuosos toques azulados que resaltaban el brillo de su cabello. A penas usaba ese color de manera habitual, pero el dragón slayer pensó que le resaltaba a la perfección el pálido color de su piel y sus apetecibles curvas, cosa que acentuó los celos del chico. Ante la rabia palpable de Gajeel, quien había dejado una marca de sus uñas en el árbol desde donde miraban, Happy se lanzó hacia donde se encontraban la pareja con el fin de estudiarlos antes de que el dragón slayer pudiera pararle el paso.

—Levy-swan estás muy linda con ese vestido, aunque no sé si es apropiado para el lugar al que vamos... —la muchacha le miró por primera vez a los ojos desde su encuentro, sorprendida por sus palabras.

—¿A-adónde se supone que vamos? —en las novelas se supone que el misterio aumentaba la tensión y las ganas en una cita, aunque en la realidad Levy empezaba a arrepentirse de su decisión.

—Si te lo cuento no sería un secreto.

Le contestó con una dulce y perfecta sonrisa de chico de anuncio. Lo cierto era que se trataba de un chico apuesto que cada vez que sonreía era imposible no mirarle, pero Levy no acababa de sentirse segura. Había disfrutado de su compañía en el restaurante ante los ojos de un rabioso Gajeel que lo divertía, pero ahora que ya no tenía a su compañero delante para hacerlo enfadar, la cita perdía su gracia. Y más cuando Levy ni si quiera sabía con cuál de los gemelos estaba saliendo.

Oyó un ruido familiar, como el vuelo de las alas que escuchaba revolotear a menudo a su alrededor, y se giró a toda prisa en busca de sus amigos. Pero, se encontró con la nada. Happy había sobrevolado a su lado para conocer las intenciones del camarero con la chica, por suerte para él cuando la joven se percató de una presencia a sus espaldas el gato ya no se hallaba tras ella. Por fortuna para Gajeel, su espía personal no había realizado una súper estrategia para escapar a la vista del hada, sino que se había distraído con el olor a pescado de una de las tiendas cercanas. Gajeel se tapaba la cara desesperado, empezaba a pensar que su _preparado_ plan no iba a surtir efecto con el minino azul de su lado. Claro, que en el fondo Gajeel tampoco había elaborado ningún tipo de estrategia para impedir que _las manazas de aquel pulpo_ cayeran sobre Levy.

Cuando se arrimó hasta el gato azul para preguntarle, éste se hallaba enfrente de la parada de pescados con los ojos dibujando pequeños pececitos en su interior. Le preguntó a Happy lo que había averiguado, pero el gato le chantajeó para que le comprara pescado a cambio de la información. Gajeel, quien se aseguró de coger dinero en esta ocasión, accedió a regañadientes.

—Y bien ¿dónde van a ir? —preguntó impaciente.

—Le ha dicho que es un secreto —contestó el minino mientras disfrutaba de su aperitivo, Lily tuvo que sujetar al joven para que no desahogara su ira contra el feliz minino.

Sin conocer adónde se dirigían, siguieron a la pareja a una distancia prudente, al tiempo que Gajeel se contenía cada vez que el _capullo_ hacía un amago de aproximarse hasta ella, mientras intentaba que el minino azul no llamara la atención con sus _saltos mortales de ninja en baja forma que en realidad tan sólo hace el ridículo_. El dragón slayer estaba a punto de perder los nervios, hasta que finalmente se cercioraron de dónde se encontraban. « _Maldición»,_ pensó al leer el letrero.

 _ **Parque de atracciones: El mago feliz**_

Levy al fin comprendía por qué su vestimenta no era la elección apropiada para el evento, aunque se alegró de ir a un lugar rodeado de gente donde no tuviera que forzar un momento a solas con aquel chico. No pudo evitar pensar en Gajeel, con quien le gustaría estar a pesar de que el joven poco iba a disfrutar en un terreno que le provocaba mareos. Dentro, a parte de contar con varias atracciones donde dar piruetas por los aires, también había toda una serie de tiendas de comida y paradas con objetos realizados a mano o antigüedades. Todo estaba rodeado de personas de diferentes edades que disfrutaban del ambiente, cosa que beneficiaba al grupo de los _ninjas_ para pasar desapercibidos ante la peliazul. Levy se paró ante una parada artesanal que tenía varios cuadernillos con cubiertas de varios colores, pensó en Lucy y en lo mucho que le gustaría aquello. Su acompañante no dejaba de hablarle animado, e incluso se ofreció a regalarle algo, idea que rehusó tras la insistencia de la muchacha. Por un instante, rozó la mano de la joven con cuidado aclamando su atención y un fuerte sonido de platos cayéndose se escuchó a sus espaldas llamando su atención. Cuando Levy retornó su vista hacia la parada de los libros, divisó a través de un espejo una melena azabache a lo lejos de ella que le resultaba muy familiar. « _¿Gajeel? Creo que empiezo a echarle demasiado de menos y alucino»._

—Ha faltado poco para que nos pillen, da las gracias de que soy rápido de reflejos, Gajeel —reprochó Lily ante la falta de profesionalidad de su torpe e impulsivo amigo.

—Tienes razón, debería camuflarme...

Happy sonrió triunfante pensando que el joven al fin se había decidido a vestirse de ninja como ellos. Desde luego, el dragón slayer se estaba perdiendo lo maravilloso que era ser el centro de atención por el simple hecho de ir vestido de ninja, aunque también era cierto que el felino desconocía las miradas de incertidumbre de la mayoría de personas que observaban anonadados al trío. El chico se percató de que Levy miraba de un lado para otro en busca del reflejo de Gajeel que había visionado, y antes de que pudiera descubrirlo se acercó a una de las paradas.

—Dame esa capa y.. esa máscara...

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Gajeel estás traicionando al espíritu de los ninjas legendarios! —le recriminó Happy mientras hacía poses típicas ninja al grito de _nin-nin,_ provocando las desconcertantes miradas y carcajadas de la muchedumbre.

—¡Deja de decir mi nombre en público, todo el mundo nos está mirando y nos descubrirán! —continuó el dragón slayer sin percatarse de que sus gritos también atraían las miradas de curiosos, y más ahora que llevaba puesta una capa morada y una máscara carnavelesca.

—Como si no llamásemos ya la atención sólo con nuestro aspecto... —murmuró Lily abochornado por la actuación de sus amigos y arrepentido de haberse unido al plan.

Levy ignoró su mal presentimiento e intentó disfrutar de la compañía del joven, a la vez que intentaba descifrar cuál de los dos gemelos tenía ante ella. El camarero parloteaba con énfasis mientras la conducía a una montaña rusa donde se pusieron a la cola. El trío de espías se movía tras ellos _camuflándose_ entre la gente cada vez que Levy hacía el amago de girarse. Claro que, nadie ponía de su parte para ocultarles, ya que la mayoría de personas intentaban mantener las distancias del grupito de ninjas.

—¿No pretenderás subir a la atracción con tus mareos? —preguntó Pantherlily.

Gajeel cuestionó su respuesta, pero en cuanto vio como el _blandengue_ aparataba un mechón del rostro de Levy, se encolerizó tanto que se abalanzó ante la muchedumbre a empujones para hacer cola. Los individuos de su alrededor se sintieron tan amenazados por la presencia de aquel joven extravagante que se apartaron de la cola antes de caer presa de la ira del dragón. De pronto, Gajeel y los exceed se encontraban detrás de la pareja, justo cuando el _afeminado_ ayudaba a subir a la chica en el asiento, momento de distracción perfecta que los tres aprovecharon para colocarse en el asiento de detrás y así tenerlos controlados. Antes de que se pusiera en marcha, Gajeel tuvo que reprimir su furia para no sujetar del cuello al tipo que tenía delante, pues su malestar aumentaba cada vez que el _inútil_ le dedicaba una sonrisa o acercaba su cuerpo al de Levy.

Entonces, la atracción empezó a moverse lentamente subiendo por una alta rampa desde donde se podía ver todo el parque de atracciones, pues se encontraba a una gran altura a punto de caer en picado e iniciar toda una serie de giros y vueltas que dejarían a un enfurecido Gajeel más manso e indefenso que un cachorro. Durante el trayecto de la atracción, Levy gritó emocionada mientras el camarero aprovechaba para pegarse a ella, los exceed reían eufóricos y Gajeel... Gajeel acabó vomitando en el suelo, cuyo vómito llegó hasta los zapatos de su _rival en el amor_. Lamentablemente, eso sólo provocó que la joven lo atendiera más ayudándole a limpiarse en una fuente y que el dragón slayer se encontrara indispuesto por unos minutos.

Durante toda la tarde, fueron atacados por unos niños que jugaban con flechas de plástico a los indios, comieron dulces para apaciguar el estrés, provocando un intenso ardor de estómago que derivó en intensos vómitos cada vez que el joven se subía a una atracción, e incluso, algunas familias los confundieron con parte del espectáculo del parque y tuvieron que realizar actuaciones para disimular ante el público. Todo ello, mientras Gajeel no logró enterarse de nada de la conversación de Levy con el _capullo repeinado_ , y sin poder impedir que aprovechara cada despiste de ella para rozarle con sus _minúsculas y femeninas manos._ Aún así, al fin la velada estaba llegando a su fin y Gajeel suspiraba algo más relajado de camino de vuelta al hostal. Sabiendo la dirección de la pareja, mantuvieron una distancia más prudente entre los arbustos alejados del camino convencional. En el transcurso, los mininos dialogaban animados sobre la divertida tarde que habían pasado, mientras Gajeel caminaba en silencio.

A lo lejos pudieron apreciar que la pareja estaba enfrente del hostal algo alejados de la puerta hablando muy pegados el uno al otro. Gajeel sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la piel, su interior era una mezcla entre la ira, los celos y el dolor. Tuvo ganas de dejar su orgullo atrás y arrancar a correr para apartar a Levy de aquel _indeseable._ Pero,se quedó quieto mientras experimentaba como su corazón era agujereado una y otra vez. El dolor se incrementó cuando percibió como el camarero acercaba su rostro al de Levy para besarla, Gajeel no pudo aguantarlo más y golpeó con furia el árbol que tenía a su lado, desprendiendo parte del tronco de las raíces, los exceed trataron de calmarle pero el dragón slayer los sacudió de un manotazo. Lo que el azabache encolerizado desconocía debido a la distancia, era que Levy había apartado su rostro y el camarero sólo había logrado acariciarle la mejilla con sus labios. Captando la indirecta, el azabache puntiagudo se despidió con una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar la decepción de sus ojos y Levy se quedó ante la puerta por un instante pensativa. « _¡Jack! El nombre de este gemelo era Jack»._ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia del dragón slayer que caminaba hacía ella enfurruñado, todavía con la capa morada puesta y la máscara estrujada entre las manos, seguido de los dos exceed acalorados por la tensión.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Me habéis seguido! —gritó la muchacha ofendida, Gajeel pasó por su lado con un rugido.

—¡Ah! ¿Ahora sí qué te fijas en mi presencia? —reprochó el azabache con desprecio. Levy lo miró consternada, no entendía a qué venían esos humos cuando ella era la que debía de estar enfadada por haber sido espiada.

—Se supone que cuando persigues a alguien vas de incógnito, Gajeel. —contestó la peliazul de mala gana. Se dirigió hacia el interior del hostal dándole la espalda al joven, cosa que incrementó la ira de él, quien fue tras sus pasos.

—¡Ohh! ¡Esto se pone interesante! —exclamó Happy mostrando su intención de seguir a la pareja, aunque el felino negro lo agarró para cesar sus intenciones.

—No, Happy. Creo que no debemos de intervenir más en sus asuntos. Vayamos con el resto a las habitaciones, pronto será la hora de ir a cenar. —El minino azul recapacitó y acompañó volando a su amigo exceed para entrar a través de las ventanas de las habitaciones de sus compañeros, mientras Levy caminaba con paso decidido entrando en el hostal y Gajeel iba tras ella reprochándole. Andaba cada vez más acelerada, aunque de los nervios se desvió hacia estancias desconocidas del hostal, a cada palabra de Gajeel se desubicaba más y empezaba a notar la vista nublada por el despertar de las lágrimas.

—No te estaba siguiendo por gusto, no soy yo quien se va con un desconocido que podría ser perfectamente un enemigo que te llevara a cualquier lugar donde no pudiéramos ayudarte. Te creía más inteligente. —aquella frase fue la gota que colmó el vaso, la peliazul se giró de golpe y marcó la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Gajeel en un sonoro tortazo. Lloraba de rabia, impotencia, pero sobre todo, lloraba de pesar.

—¿Qué estás insinuando Gajeel? ¿Qué no puedo cuidarme sola? ¿No dices siempre que crezca y me haga más fuerte? —la chica empezó a perder los estribos, empujando al muchacho a cada palabra hasta arrinconarle contra la pared.— ¿Ahora soy tan sumamente débil que no puedo quedar con un chico sin tu supervisión como guardaespaldas? ¿Por qué toda esa rabia descargada en mí? No he hecho nada malo, ha sido una quedada totalmente inocente por mi parte e incluso, cuando ha querido propasarse le he dejado claro que no iba a besarle. Sé defenderme ¿sabes? —« _Por qué quien quiero que me bese eres tú, Gajeel»,_ pensó abatida.— Además, si tanta rabia sientes haberme invitado tú a pasar el día por ahí —Levy estaba tan destrozada que ya no pensaba ni las palabras y era su dolor el que pronunciaba las frases desde su boca.

Gajeel estaba helado.

De pronto toda la rabia acumulada por aquella escena se había esfumado y convertido en remordimiento. Los celos le habían superado hasta el punto de convertirlo en un ser desagradable y rastrero. Todas aquellas emociones eran nuevas para él y no sabía cómo dominarlas, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba echar el tiempo atrás e impedir dañarla. Levy lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, temblando y expectativa. Deseaba que el dragón slayer reaccionara para calmar el dolor que presionaba su pecho, pero Gajeel sólo la miraba bloqueado sin mediar palabra. Con los ojos empapados en decepción, la chica se giró para reubicarse y encontrar de nuevo el camino hacia su cuarto.

Entonces, Gajeel despertó.

Había convivido todo un año con _su enana_ formando parte del Consejo, había llegado hasta donde jamás pensó que llegaría por su propia cuenta y era, precisamente, gracias a ella. Era feliz cuando sonreía, le gustaba mirarla cuando leía y los mechones azules se caían de su moño para acariciarle la cara. Se sentía lleno cuando repasaba antes de dormir los momentos juntos a lo largo del día y la deseaba cada vez que aparecía, fuera en pijama, con shorts o con vestidos. La necesitaba tanto que había estado a punto de besarla arrastrado por la emoción de una huida con robo incluido, también sentía que los celos le comían cuando alguien trataba de conquistar el corazón que daba sentido a su vida. Levy era su amiga, su hada compañera, su confidente y su mayor apoyo. Pero, se marchaba abatida tras una ardua discusión, y no podía permitirlo. Como tampoco podía permitir que _aquel gilipollas_ intentara ligar con ella.« _¡Y una mierda! ¡Y una mierda voy a dejarte marchar una vez más!»._

—¡Y UNA MIERDA!

Con su falta de tacto característica y su naturaleza impulsiva, el azabache gritó sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta. Levy paró en seco a punto de girarse para chillarle por su mal carácter y sus malsonantes palabras. Pero, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Gajeel se adelantó. La agarró de la muñeca, la volteó hasta tenerla cara a él, tiró de ella, e impidió que emitiera frase alguna juntando sus labios con los de ella en un cálido beso.

 **N/A: ¡Al fin ha llegado el beso! Espero que os guste y gracias por leer ^^**

 **¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Mil gracias por leer y que tengáis una semana maravillosa! Por cierto, para el siguiente capítulo daré una pequeña advertencia :P**


	10. La sala de la limpieza

***¡Atención! Lemon en este capítulo. Almas puras huid de aquí xD**

Sus ojos deberían de estar cerrados. Pero en su lugar, Levy los abría pasmada observando al peliazabache que la besaba apasionadamente con el rubí de su mirada oculto bajo los párpados. Gajeel pudo introducir su suave lengua en la boca de la chica, gracias a que ella se había quedado boca abierta ante el repentino ataque de pasión del joven. Cosa que el chico interpretó como una puerta abierta para dar suelta a la pasión que crecía en su interior desde el mismo instante en el que se había decidido a lanzarse a la piscina. O nadaría en la piel de Levy o se ahogaría. Pero, al menos ninguna voz de su interior le reprocharía su cobardía.

Aunque, la chica tardó en reaccionar. Le costaba entender lo que acababa de suceder, su lógica siempre factible estaba hueca dentro de su cabeza. Habían discutido acaloradamente e —igual de acalorados— ahora sus cuerpos estaban pegados mientras un Gajeel desinhibido tanteaba el terreno buscando la lengua de su enana. Una lengua que no encontraba, una lengua que no reaccionaba, una lengua muerta.

Gajeel captó la indirecta y se dispuso a distanciarse de ella. Levy lo intuyó y despertó de su ensueño. Lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel rincón era real, nada sacado de su imaginación. Gajeel la estaba besando y se iba a separar de ella al sentir su rechazo.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Por primera vez en su vida, Levy mandó la lógica a la mierda y antes de que el moreno se separara, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y le devolvió el beso con fuerza. Un nuevo escalofrío de energía recorrió el cuerpo del azabache, su Levy ya no le evitaba, ahora jugueteaba con su lengua con torpeza. Y para ser sinceros, Gajeel tampoco mostraba mucha experiencia. Sí, había estado con mujeres, pero llevaba desde que entró en el gremio sin practicar en el arte de los besos y aunque se mostraba seguro, por dentro el alma le temblaba como un flan recién cocinado y dispuesto a ser devorado. Sobretodo, a ser devorado por un hada de menuda estatura que recorría los gruesos labios del joven con su juguetona lengua.

A Gajeel comenzaba a dolerle el cuello y la espalda de estar agachado, así que la sujetó de los muslos y la alzó instándola a que le rodeara el cuerpo con las piernas para sujetarse en él. Levy recordó de pronto, que el vestido se alzaría en aquella posición y que podría verse su ropa interior, avergonzada trató de informar al dragón slayer, pero la mirada de él la silenció.

Sus ojos rojos la contemplaban tan fijamente que Levy deseó apartar su rostro ruborizada, sin embargo, el joven parecía embrujarla de tal manera que no podía evitar mantenerle la mirada a pesar de la vergüenza. Gajeel sentía su pecho temblar ante el contacto de sus cuerpos, acariciaba los muslos desnudos y suaves de la muchacha mientras la sujetaba, sonriendo en sus adentros por lo poco que pesaba y lo manejable que era su enana. No sabía cuánto tiempo dedicó a mirar su precioso rostro, pero era consciente de que solía estropear los mejores momentos con sus palabras, por lo que decidió deleitarse con la cara enrojecida de la chica sin decir nada, absorto en la belleza de su pequeña dama. Aquella a quien sentía que amaba y...

Deseaba.

Los ojos del dragón slayer cambiaron, se dilataron sus pupilas, su mirada se volvió felina. La necesitaba.

Sus instintos de animal despertaron al dragón que vivía dentro de su interior. Dejó de pensar qué era correcto y qué no. Sólo la tenía a ella en mente, a su rostro angelical, a sus hipnotizantes curvas comprimidas en metro y medio de estatura, a su melodiosa voz que buscaba escuchar entre la multitud, a esos labios que lo llamaban para ser mordisqueados, a esos ojos que lo atrapaban.

Rugió, la apretó contra su cuerpo y la beso, esta vez con más fuerza y fuego del que pensaba que tenía. Levy se sorprendió de la fuerza y fiereza de su dulce lengua, pero para su sorpresa, le gustó ese tipo de beso más salvaje. Sin percatarse de sus movimientos y como si unas cuerdas invisibles la dominaran cual titiritero, Levy buscó el contacto de la piel de Gajeel. Comenzó por su cabello, acariciando los mechones negros que le caían sobre el rostro para apartarlos tras las orejas, continuó por sus mejillas hasta pasar por su robusto cuello varonil donde se paró y agarró fuerza separándose por un segundo de él. Quería acariciarle, conocer más de la anatomía que muchas veces se había quedado mirando desde la lejanía, deseaba saber cómo era el tacto de aquellos músculos de acero que se entreveían en la camisa de tirantes negra del chico.

Gajeel aprovechó la separación de Levy para cambiar de destino y centrarse en el fino cuello de la chica, y ella se decidió a pasar los dedos por el torso del joven, acariciando de arriba a abajo, notando sus duros abdominales y pasando también las manos por la tonificada espalda del azabache. A pesar de llevar la ropa puesta, Levy podía notar la dureza de su cuerpo. Gajeel se separó de su cuello y le dedicó una pícara sonrisa. Agarró las manos de Levy con suavidad, temblaban, pero poco a poco se fueron calmando con el contacto de sus propias manos. Alzó parte de su camisa negra e introdujo las pequeñas manos de la joven en su interior, para que la chica se deleitara de su anatomía sin ningún trozo de tela que le impidiera disfrutarla. Levy gimió aliviada cuando acarició el cuerpo del joven con total libertad, pasando sus dedos por cada rincón, sintiendo la dureza en las partes cicatrizadas, mordiéndose el labio de placer al sentir la calidez de ese cuerpo hecho para el pecado. Gajeel la observaba complacido mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica, pasó un dedo por los labios de ella mostrando sus ganas de volver a besarlos, cuando ella inconscientemente cerró los ojos y lamió sensualmente uno de los dedos juguetones de Gajeel, dejándose llevar por la lujuria creciente que le nublaba por completo la razón. El acto provocó una oleada caliente en la entrepierna de Gajeel que con un rugido bramó:

—Fin del turno. Me toca a mí.

Levy salió del embrujo del placer por un instante y abrió los ojos desconcertada. Antes de que pudiera pensar qué era lo que planeaba Gajeel, el joven ya había lanzado un cachete en el trasero de ella a modo de castigo y se embaló hacía la pared sujetándola fuertemente de los glúteos, más para su deleite que para asegurarse de que no se fuera. Rápidamente, hizo aparecer en la pared barras de hierro con la forma y la altura perfecta para sentar a su enana, donde la colocó con cuidado. Ella pegó un bote al sentir el contacto del frío hierro con su trasero, medio descubierto por lo desbaratado que llevaba el vestido.

—¿Frío? —Levy asintió con la cabeza, pues no había pronunciado palabra desde el primer beso. Gajeel sonrió con una nada disimulada lujuria, se arrimó más a ella provocado la apertura de las piernas de su enana, quedando él en medio de sus _bonitas piernas._ — Yo te calentaré enana...

Gajeel pegó su cuerpo al de ella haciendo presión, la había colocado a una altura pensada premeditadamente donde la entrepierna de la muchacha quedaba perfectamente a la misma medida que la pelvis de él. La besó con pasión, pero no fue el húmedo beso lo que despertó un gemido en los labios de la joven, sino la presión del miembro de Gajeel sobre su propio sexo. Una vara de hierro dura y firme que amenazaba con desprenderse del pantalón hasta atravesarla. Él comenzó a lamer su cuello con una suavidad que se entremezclaba con una cierta rudeza que lo convertía en un acto totalmente salvaje. _Salvaje y sexy_ , pensó la muchacha. Al tiempo que su lengua recorría el cuello de ella hasta llegar a morderle con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja, Gajeel presionaba con sus caderas suavemente la entrepierna de la chica, Levy sentía humedecerse cada vez más y la vergüenza la empujaba a separarse levemente, pero el chico mostró su tozudez pegándose más a ella y siendo ahora él quien recorría con sus manos la figura femenina de la maga. Compaginaba las caricias en sus muslos con los arrebatos de pasión donde los apretaba con ganas, sus manos fueron subiendo por sus caderas, maravillado por su fina cintura y excitado por el contorno de sus pechos amasados por sus ágiles dedos. Levy suspiró de placer y también trató de apartar las manos del muchacho, no porque no disfrutara, sino por el fantasma de los complejos asomaba sus maliciosas ideas por su cabeza. Gajeel rugió, le acarició la barbilla a la chica y le alzó el mentón para que lo mirara.

—No seas mala, enana. Te he dejado tocar todo lo que has querido de mi cuerpo, incluso... puedes tocar más de mí si lo deseas... —sus ojos rojos brillaron lujuriosos— ahora me toca a mi disfrutar de tu belleza y complacerte con mis caricias...

Levy quería hablar, pero se sentía muda y no le salían las palabras. Estaba mojada, acalorada y deseosa de que su azabache la tocara. Pero, tenía miedo de no gustarle hasta el punto que se separara de ella y se marchara. _Para siempre._ Se había sentido demasiado tiempo como una chica inferior al resto como para sentirse segura con su propio cuerpo. Gajeel le plantó un dulce beso en los labios muy diferente a los anteriores, un beso que en el fondo hablaba de la comprensión más allá de lo que su enana pensaba. Él también era juzgado por su aspecto, él también tenía inseguridades. Pero, no quería que ese estigma estropeara el clima de pasión que se había creado entre ambos. Decidido se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones de un sólo acto, dejando su cuerpo al descubierto para asombro —y disfrute— de Levy.

—Mira enana. Estoy lleno de cicatrices y marcas, no tengo un cuerpo perfecto. Pero... creo que te gusta ¿no? Aunque, ahora llevo una indumentaria al estilo de Gray, Gee hee.

Levy esbozó una sonrisa y Gajeel agarró de nuevo las manos de ella para que lo tocara como había hecho antes, pero esta vez sin ninguna prenda que le dificultara la acción. Levy volvió a suspirar y no pudo evitar fijarse en el bulto que asomaba por los bóxers del chico, un bulto que empezaba a asustarle. Gajeel echó la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo las sensaciones que le proporcionaban las manos de su enana paseando por toda su piel, sentía vibrar a su _amiguito_ allá abajo a cada caricia de la chica.

No lo soportó más, cada vez perdía más la paciencia y el fuego lo llamaba a actuar.

Se tragó las ganas de ser demasiado rudo, mordió su labio y a punto estuvo de hacerse sangre a sí mismo mientras observaba a Levy con los ojos cerrados de placer recorriendo su espalda con la yema de sus dedos. Aún así, finalmente actúo como había deseado desde un principio.

Introdujo las manos bajo la falda del vestido por sus caderas y antes de que Levy pudiera decir nada, comenzó a subir la tela lentamente. Ella le miró a los ojos ruborizada, pero se dejó llevar mientras Gajeel le desprendía poco a poco de aquella molesta prenda que le cubría el cuerpo. Lo hizo con delicadeza, disfrutando de cada momento y a paso lento, como si fuera un ritual. Hasta que al fin, le arrebató el vestido celeste hasta dejarla tan sólo con unas braguitas lisas de color rosa palo que tenían un poco de encaje a cada lateral, pues para su sorpresa, Levy no llevaba sostén.

La chica agachó la mirada sonrojada y se tapó los pequeños pechos antes de que Gajeel pudiera verlos, maldiciendo a Lucy, quien le había aconsejado que con vestidos con la espalda al aire era mejor no llevar nada. No quería mirar a Gajeel porque temía ver la decepción en su mirada. No había estado más equivocada en toda su vida.

El joven se quedó sin habla y contuvo el aliento. La blanca piel de Levy relucía atrayendo sus ojos hacía aquellas bonitas y finas curvas de la joven. Instintivamente, acarició las manos de ella que se encargaban en aquel momento de tapar sus senos, invitándole a separarlas de sus pechos. Ella acabó cediendo y, paulatinamente, Gajeel pudo observar aquellas dos pequeñas esferas que centraban su atención. Eran los pechos más perfectos y bonitos que había observado jamás, donde la perfección de su forma se acompañaba de la palidez contrastada con los dos rosados botones que lo apuntaban erectos y duros, _deseosos de ser lamidos, mordidos y relamidos_ , pensó. Levy no podía mirarle de la vergüenza que sentía, el cuerpo paralizado de Gajeel le hacía creer que el joven estaba consternado debido a su infantil cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y le entraron ganas de llorar, hasta que Gajeel rompió en silencio, convencido de que sus palabras estaban sólo en su cabeza, acabó musitando en voz alta:

—Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida...

Levy abrió los ojos y lo miró sorprendida y con el corazón bombeando felicidad.« _¿De verdad he oído lo que acabo de escuchar?»._ No podía creer que Gajeel fuera capaz de expresar algo como aquello y menos refiriéndose a ella. Él le acarició el rostro con sumo cuidado, ella susurró su nombre con dulzura y justo cuando él iba a unir sus labios a los de ella...

Se escuchó el ruido de unas risas, acompañado de unos pasos que se aproximaban y un barullo enorme. Alguien se acercaba, y ese alguien era un conocido por ellos. Muy conocido. Al menos una de ellos. O quizá la palabra correcta era conocida.

Moviéndose con torpeza, acojonados, estresados y todavía calientes, empezaron a recoger sus prendas a toda prisa y a colocárselas como buenamente podían. Se dirigieron hacia uno de los pasillos que daban a aquel rincón y se metieron en la primera puerta que encontraron sin percatarse de dónde se habían metido hasta que Gajeel introdujo su pie en un cubo de la fregona y a Levy se le cayó un bote de fregasuelos en la cabeza. Se percataron de que la puerta tenía una rejilla en la parte superior y se agacharon hasta acurrucarse de malas maneras en el suelo para que nadie pudiera verlos. Tenían poco hueco libre para moverse y sus cuerpos quedaban de nuevo muy pegados, aunque a ninguno de los dos les quedaba ninguna chispa de fuego en el cuerpo tras el susto de haber estado a punto de ser descubiertos. Se miraron acongojados, hasta que les entró la risa nerviosa y tuvieron que taparse la boca para no hacer ruidos.

Afuera, dos voces parloteaban escandalosamente y reían sin parar, razón por la cual Gajeel y Levy pudieron escuchar toda su conversación. Sus voces eran inconfundibles, especialmente la de ella que la tenían a menudo oída.« _Cana y Bacchus»,_ se dijeron entre miradas telepáticas.

—¡Ey! Mira esto, nos han puesto un asiento y todo jaja —río divertido el joven.

—Oye... esto no parece que sea del edificio, me pregunto si Gajeel habrá estado por aquí.. —dentro de la sala de objetos de limpieza un azabache golpeaba su frente por el despiste— Creo que mañana ya tendré algo nuevo para picar a Levy, jajaja. —una menuda hada de pelo azulado apretaba los dientes y se tapaba la cara sólo de imaginar la tortura de la castaña.

—¿No decías que aquí nunca viene nadie? A ver si nos van a encontrar. —cuestionó el mago. Se escucharon unos pasos que Levy y Gajeel supusieron que eran de Cana arrimándose a Bacchus.

—¿Acaso te da miedo el riesgo?

—Ven aquí borrachuza, voy a enseñarte yo lo que es el riesgo.

La castaña río para después cambiar sus carcajadas por suspiros y gemidos que acompañaron durante horas a Levy y Gajeel, quienes se miraban horrorizados por los fuertes sonidos y golpes de la pareja retozando en el exterior contra las paredes. Especialmente, cuando las manos de Cana y Bacchus asomaron entrelazadas presionadas sobre la rejilla de la puerta donde estaban Levy y Gajeel. Ambos, trataron de taparse los oídos y relajarse para huir del sonoro festival erótico que los borrachos tenían afuera. Gajeel la miraba divertido y la rodeó con uno de sus brazos a la espera de que la pareja parara y pudieran salir, Levy se acomodó en el regazo del chico y sujetó una de sus manos acariciando con suavidad sus dedos.

Sonrieron, se hallaban incómodos en el suelo entre material de limpieza, sin ingerir alimento desde hacía horas, a oscuras y sin poder salir de allí. Sin embargo, nunca habían estado tan a gusto él uno junto al otro. Gajeel le besó la frente antes de quedarse dormido y ella apretaba su mano hasta que hizo lo mismo y se dejó abrazar por Morfeo.

 **N/A: No soy muy experta en lemon, es la tercera vez que escribo erótico y todavía me siento inexperta, y eso que aún no han consumado el acto xD Así que lo siento si no os gusta TT_TT**

 **He de dar un aviso que me cuesta darlo, pero he de hacerlo. Este fic está llegando a su recta final, puesto que la relación ya ha pegado un gran paso :P**

 **No os preocupéis que por lo menos para unos tres capítulos aún le queda, pero aviso que le queda poquito ya que prefiero no estirarla. ¡PERO! Después de este, continuaré con mis otros dos fics y empezaré uno nuevo multi pairing centrado en el Zervis ^^**


	11. Cómplices

—De verdad que me preocupa bastante que no haya dormido en su cuarto. —dijo la rubia con el ceño fruncido. Levy no era de esa clase de chicas que desaparecía sin avisar, y mucho menos, que se quedara a pasar la noche con alguien a quien a penas conocía— Aunque... bien es cierto que Lily ha dicho que Gajeel tampoco ha aparecido, y tanto él como Happy han afirmado que vieron al camarero marcharse mientras que Levy y Gajeel se quedaron discutiendo.

—Si Gajeel estaba con ella dudo mucho que les haya pasado algo, puede que al final se hayan decidido a salir juntos. —respondió la albina esperanzada.

—En todo caso, el día libre se finalizó ayer. Si están esperando que os regale otro día, lo llevan claro. ¡A partir de ahora ni todos los pasteles de fresa del mundo me convencerán para que os dé otro respiro! ¡Tenemos que trabajar duro para dejar este centro como si fuera el día de su inauguración antes de reunirnos con Laxus y los demás e ir a buscar al maestro! —reprochó la pelirroja con el brazo derecho en alto como si capitaneara una multitud de soldados.

El trío de hadas se dirigían hacia la sala de la limpieza, pues cada mañana le tocaba a un grupito de ellos ir a por los materiales para seguir con las tareas. A penas llevaban un par de días organizándose para remediar el lío que habían montado días atrás, y a pesar de las múltiples rencillas que se producían a diario, lo cierto es que el grupo iba muy avanzado en las reformas del establecimiento.

Debido a las condiciones deplorables en las que habían dejado al centro de Blue Pegasus, temporalmente el gremio de Bob había tenido que suspender la acogida de clientes, por lo que el grupo de Fairy Tail tenía la intención de acabar con el estropicio lo más pronto posible para que Blue Pegasus no perdiera mucho dinero. Por ello, Erza se esforzaba por poner orden al grupo para así acabar lo antes posible y liquidar la deuda con Bob, aunque en el fondo, la pelirroja se lamentaba ahora de haberse dejado manipular por un camarero especialista en pasteles de fresa, puesto que al haber perdido un día de trabajo temía no llegar a la meta de conseguir restablecer el orden en el local en tiempo límite. Razón por la cual, Scarlet estaba malhumorada con todo el mundo aquella mañana por haberse dejado engañar por un puñado de _«deliciosos pastelitos de fresa que le hubiera encantado compartir con Jellal»._

La cuestión es que las chicas se dirigían hacia donde Gajeel y Levy habían pasado la noche sin conocer el paradero de ambos, con una charla animada iban adentrándose en el pasillo donde se ubicaban las diversas salas de almacenamiento de productos de limpieza y construcción. Una charla tan animada que las voces de sus conocidas amigas llegaron a los oídos del dragón slayer; primero, confundiéndolo de tal modo que empezó a creer que estaba soñando con sus amigas, para luego, darse cuenta de que las palabras de aquel trío de mujeres eran tan cercanas que empezaba a sospechar que realmente las tenía al lado.

Y entonces, abrió los ojos.

Se topó con el pelo de Levy acariciándole la cara.

Sintió una escoba impregnarse en su espalda como si ésta buscara desesperadamente a Max y se estremeció. No por la amenaza de la escoba, obviamente aquel palo de madera estaba lo suficientemente alejado de su preciado trasero, sino por caer de bruces contra la realidad.

De pronto, recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior y todo lo que podría haber ocurrido si « _el dichoso par de borrachos no nos hubiera interrumpido»_. Se sonrojó por un instante al recobrar la imagen de su enana con la piel de porcelana casi al desnudo para él, pero recobró rápidamente la compostura cuando las voces de sus amigas se aproximaron cada vez más acechándoles.

Tenían que escapar de allí antes de que fueran descubiertos por aquel grupo de mujeres cotillas.

Si Gajeel fuera un chico dulce y cuidadoso, hubiera despertado a su pequeña hada con susurros de amor en el oído. Pero, pedir peras al olmo era una exigencia demasiado grande para un chico poco acostumbrado al trato amoroso de las parejas. Por ello, su método especial no fue otro que zarandear a la muchacha hasta que ésta abrió los ojos, eso sí, lo cierto es que la zarandeaba con un cuidado inusual en el joven.

Levy abrió los ojos sobresaltada, pues se hallaba en un sueño profundo donde ella y Gajeel compartían una vida en común en un futuro no muy lejano siendo padres de un par de gemelos, y al despertar con el azabache enfrente suya, por un momento creyó que de verdad estaba viviendo aquel entrañable sueño. Aunque, todo ese mundo idílico que había creado su mente se desbarató en el momento en que visualizó el _romántico_ escenario en el que se hallaban, unido a las reconocidas voces de sus amigas tras la puerta que les separaba.

 _Clac_

La manilla de la puerta emitió un ruido que los informaba de que estaba a punto de ser abierta, recién levantados y con el cuerpo atrofiado por dormir en una posición incómoda en una diminuta sala de almacenamiento, la pareja no pudo reaccionar más allá que taparse con las manos como si se trataran de niños pequeños o animalillos con el típico pensamiento de _si no me muevo, no me ven_.

Una luz prolongada desde el exterior los cegó y obligó a entornar los ojos, desacostumbrados a un choque tan intenso de luz, tras pasar toda una noche en la penumbra. Sus corazones bombeaban al unísono formando una intensa melodía que delataba su miedo interno. Iban a descubrirles, deducirían de inmediato que algo entre los dos había pasado y no cesarían de armar barullo a su alrededor interrogándolos. Tras a penas asimilar lo que había pasado la noche anterior y sin conocer qué tipo de relación iban a tener ahora, lo que menos necesitaban era un grupo de hadas alteradas que los acosaran a preguntas.

Un par de ojos marrones se abrieron tanto que parecía que iban a salírsele de las cuencas. La dueña de esos ojos, cerró la puerta de golpe y se dirigió a sus amigas con una cara que las preocupó al instante.

—Lucy, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó la albina con un tono dulce muy propio de ella.

La rubia reaccionó y asimiló lo que acababa de ver. « _Vale, Lucy. Tranquilízate»_ , se dijo a sí misma, « _No tienes de qué preocuparte, tus dudas se han disuelto. Levy y Gajeel han pasado la noche en el cuartito de la limpieza. Es raro, sí, pero cada uno tiene unos gustos a la hora de... de ¿tener una cita? No, espera. Supongo que tendrá otra explicación que Levy muy gustosamente me explicará en cuanto pueda. Hablando de Levy... juraría que ha colocado su dedo índice sobre sus labios pidiéndome silencio. Significa eso que... ¡Soy una cómplice! ¿Y qué hago ahora? ¡Oh, no! Erza y Mira me están mirando estupefactas, tengo que hacer algo rápido antes de que sospechen más o...»._

—Creo que la hemos perdido. —afirmó la pelirroja.

Mira pasaba la palma de su mano consecutivamente sobre el rostro de la rubia para aclamar su atención, pero Lucy permanecía tan ensimismada con sus pensamientos que no era consciente de que sus amigas empezaban a preocuparse por el estado de shock de la maga de espíritus celestiales. Durante unos breves segundos, Lucy había cambiado de expresión de manera intermitente al tiempo que mantenía una activa conversación con su subconsciente dentro de su cráneo. Las chicas le habían preguntado la razón de sus actos, pero en lugar de contestar la rubia incrementaba sus gestos raros, inquietando aún más a las magas.

Mientras tanto, una pareja de prófugos oyentes se encogía aterrorizada por lo que pudiera pasar a continuación...

Por fortuna para ellos, la maga celestial tenía un malévolo plan para desviar la atención de aquella puerta plateada que albergaba un gran secreto en su interior. La rubia dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro justo en el momento idóneo, pues las chicas iban a abrir la puerta para comprobar la razón del comportamiento de su amiga.

—Natsu ayer se llevó las escobas para seguir con la lucha que inició con Gray el otro día, pensé que era una amenaza falsa, pero al abrir la puerta he visto que decía la verdad. —disimuladamente, Lucy tragó saliva esperando que aquel par se lo tragara y tras la puerta, la parejita también tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Ambas magas se quedaron en silencio provocando en la mentirosa un pequeño temblor en sus piernas a penas palpable, Mira mostraba unos ojos de desconfianza inusuales en ella, por alguna razón, sospechaba que la rubia les ocultaba algo, pero no atinaba a descifrar el qué. La pelirroja comenzó a sentir un tic en su ojo hasta que finalmente explotó.

—¡AHHHH! ¿PERO EN QUÉ PIENSAN ESE PAR DE IDIOTAS?

Antes de que Mira pudiera detenerla, Erza ya se dirigía a toda prisa hacia donde se encontraban el resto de sus compañeros. La albina lanzó una mirada de desaprobación hacia Lucy, que heló la sangre de la rubia, para después encaminarse tras los pasos de Erza para enfocar su ira hacia acciones más productivas. « _Como aceptar sus sentimientos hacia cierto peliazul, para ver si calma sus humos de una vez_ », pensó la mayor de los Strauss.

Aún en el interior de la sala, la pareja suspiró de alivio a la vez que Lucy, quien se giró para reabrir la puerta y encontrarse con sus amigos con los ojos de la rubia brillando de la emoción. « _Parece que no nos libraremos de la coneja_ », reflexionó Gajeel. Ellos trataban de levantarse del suelo, aún con los músculos entumecidos de pasar tantas horas en la misma postura. Lucy abrazó a su amiga con dos pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos.

—¡Estaba preocupada Levy-chan! —la pequeña maga sintió empatía por su amiga y la achuchó entre sus brazos— ¿Qué hacíais aquí? —preguntó mirando a ambos con el ceño fruncido.

—Emmm... —Levy miró a Gajeel confundida sin saber muy bien qué decir. El dragón slayer tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la verdad es que él tampoco sabía cómo contestar a aquella pregunta.— Discutíamos en privado y... —un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recobrar la imagen de Gajeel medio desnudo ante ella. La chica se mordió el labio inconscientemente, Gajeel abrió aún más sus ojos y le dio un codazo, mientras Lucy la observaba desorientada.

—Apareció Cana con Bacchus para hacer guarradas y tuvimos que escondernos aquí toooda la noche. Hasta que nos quedamos dormidos... —continúo Gajeel intentando aparentar una imagen despreocupada. Las dos chicas abrían la boca tanto que parecía que iban a desencajar su mandíbula, en especial Levy, quien era conocedora de la verdad oculta de Gajeel.

Tenía claro que podía confiar en la _coneja_ si se lo pedían, pero no estaba preparado aún para dar el paso de admitir lo que sentía por Levy ante los demás. Así que decidió ser honesto en parte y esperó que Levy comprendiera la razón de su mentira. Se sentía bien a su lado, pero no quería que el resto de integrantes del gremio estropeara la magia que se había creado entre ambos antes de que pudiera apagarse. Deseaba disfrutar al máximo de su enana, y si para ello era necesario el engaño, así lo haría.

Aunque, Levy no sabía muy bien cómo interpretar la mentira de Gajeel. « _¿Acaso no soy lo suficiente para él y por eso trata de ocultar lo que ha pasado entre ambos?_ », apartó aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y se mantuvo fiel al plan de Gajeel.

—¡¿Cana y Bacchus?! —de pronto, la rubia reaccionó— ¡Yo le dejé un bikini! ¡Esa borracha me lo ha mancillado! —gritó indignada.

—¡Shhhhhh! —la silenció el azabache— Te agradecemos que nos hayas encubierto, pero si Cana se entera de que estábamos aquí, empezará a molestar a Levy con sus típicas bromas. Necesitamos que hagas de cómplice con nosotros y finjas que no sabes nada de nada. ¿De acuerdo _coneja_? —Lucy hinchó sus mejillas enfurruñada por la pérdida de su bikini, pero finalmente aceptó y selló el trato con un apretón de manos con el dragón slayer.

Una vez todo aclarado, emprendieron el camino hacia donde se encontraban el resto de integrantes del gremio. Caminaron acompañados de una conversación banal, aunque Levy no estaba muy metida realmente en el tema, pues su mente corría hacía una misma dirección no pudiendo desprenderse del asunto principal que la devoraba por dentro. Gajeel había mostrado una parte de él totalmente desconocida, la había besado, acariciado y camelado con el comportamiento de la noche anterior. Sin embargo, ahora a penas la miraba mientras parloteaba con su rubia amiga y negaba todo lo que habían experimentado juntos. Intentó silenciar las voces de su cabeza que le recriminaban lo estúpida que había sido por creer que podía llegar a gustar al dragón slayer, pero no pudo bajar el volumen de sus voces y cada vez creía más que todo había sido un error.

Un enorme y estúpido error...

Llegaron hasta la sala principal donde Natsu intentaba golpear a una enfurecida Erza, al tiempo que Mira se metía en medio para separarles y Elfman quería intervenir para demostrar lo hombre que era.

—¡Creo que ha llegado el momento de parar esta pelea! —dijo divertida la rubia. « _Te lo mereces, Natsu. Por quemar mi camisa favorita anoche, te la debía»,_ meditó enfadada la chica, sin saber que en realidad el pelirrosado ya estaba planeando trabajar en sus horas libres de cualquier cosa para poder comprarle una nueva camisa a Lucy y recompensarla.— ¡Eh, Erza! Hemos encontrado las escobas por el camino, resulta que un trabajador las había cambiado de sitio. ¡Siento la confusión! —afirmó con una fingida sonrisa de disculpa.

—¡Levy, Gajeel! —manifestó con alegría Mira.— Sabía que estabais bien. —Se dirigió a la rubia con un tono acusador— Que bien que los hayas encontrado... es curioso que casualmente aparezcan justo cuando has encontrado las escobas en otra parte y llegáis todos a la vez... —era evidente que la albina desconfiaba mucho de la situación, por suerte para los sospechosos, Erza regresó a su modo de disciplina y trabajo activado.

—Basta de chácharas. Lo importante aquí es que este imbécil —agarró de la oreja a Natsu— no ha hecho de las suyas. Han aparecido las escobas, todos estamos bien y no falta nadie. Así que vamos, ¡a trabajar se ha dicho! Y no quiero ni un reproche ni medio, o os sacudiré con mi ira.

Mientras todos se ponían a la marcha obedeciendo a regañadientes a la temida Titania, la pareja de fugitivos había permanecido algo alejada del grupito, sin decir palabra y ocultando el brillo del renacer de las lágrimas, Levy se alejó poco a poco de Gajeel. Éste, percató el aura de tristeza en los movimientos corporales de su enana, por lo que antes de que pudieran darse cuenta los demás, la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella hasta colocarse en un rincón del pasillo que daba a la sala principal, alejados de ojos cotillas que pudieran molestarles.

Ella trató de evitarle y agachó la mirada para que no viera sus ojos vidriosos. Tarde, pues el dragón slayer ya había atisbado las dos perlas que veía florecer en el extremo de sus ojos. Se armó de valor recordándose que ya no quería ser el chico rudo que se tragaba sus emociones, cogió aire y se preparó para hablar, pero Levy se le adelantó.

—Si te avergüenzas de lo que pasó, sólo dímelo y lo olvidaré. —su voz sonaba rota y dolorida. Gajeel experimentó una punzada de dolor al escucharla.

—Eh, enana... no es eso. —se acercó hasta ella y con sus pulgares limpió las saladas lágrimas que se derramaban de sus brillantes ojos.— Levy tú... —« _Me gustas_ »— me caes bien. Yo... tú... eres.. —«e _res la mujer a la que amo_ »— eres muy especial para mí. Recuerda que me aceptaste sin dudar cuando entré en el gremio después de todo lo que hice —dijo en un tono más alegre para quitar hierro al asunto, la muchacha esbozó una tímida sonrisa que cautivó al joven y a punto estuvo de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que la amaba.— Lo que pasa es que yo... nunca he sabido relacionarme y si todos empiezan a enterarse de lo nuestro me agobiaré y no quiero cagarla.

Levy abrió la boca asombrada y Gajeel se reprimió las ganas de besarla, él no le había rechazado, simplemente aún no sabía cómo encajar lo que había ocurrido entre ambos. Él estaba tan confuso como ella, pero se había referido a ambos con un _nosotros_ , había afirmado que no quería _cagarla_ , por lo que él realmente se preocupaba por ella.

—Entiendo... —contestó la joven— Deduzco con eso que no te arrepientes de lo que hiciste y que lo que pasa es que no quieres que se enteren para que no te agobien y puedas asimilarlo. No estás acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas y estás confundido. ¿Es eso?

—Casi. En realidad, no sólo no me arrepiento de anoche, sino que quiero repetirlo. —confirmó con unos ojos cargados de lujuria que despertaron en el vientre de Levy un ardor que la estremecía. El azabache se olvidó por un momento del resto del mundo y embrujado se arrimó a ella, colocando sus grandes manos sobre la cintura de la chica y aproximándose y agachándose hasta susurrarle al oído—Muchas veces. Quiero repetir todas las veces que me lo permitas.

El aliento del dragón slayer acariciaba el contorno de la oreja de Levy, las palabras que acababa de pronunciar no salían de la boca de Gajeel. Sino de un demonio lujurioso que se apoderaba de él y le susurraba con la misma voz embriagadora que la hechizó la noche anterior. Sus piernas se tambalearon y sintió con vergüenza como su entre pierna se humedecía y calentaba en su interior. Aproximó sus labios a los del chico y lo miró con ganas de ser arrestada por aquel azabache de enigmáticos ojos rubí.

 _Coff-coff._

Los jóvenes se separaron de golpe acongojados, el calor de sus cuerpos se evaporó y fue sustituido por un frío helado que recorrió cada vértebra de sus columnas.

Un minino de mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada puesta en sus patas los esperaba avergonzado.

—Estaba preocupado por ti, Gajeel. En cuanto me han dicho que habías vuelto, me he dirigido hacía afuera para ver si estabas por aquí. —relató Pantherlily colorado por pillar _in fraganti_ a sus amigos.

Levy se agarró el corazón al comprobar de quien se trataba. « _Menos mal que no es_ Happy», reflexionó.

Gajeel suspiró aliviado. No quería contarle aún a su mejor amigo lo sucedido, pero visto lo visto, no le quedaba más remedio que confiar en él, pues no existía la excusa perfecta como para negar lo que realmente acababa de contemplar el minino. « _Supongo, que entonces lo justo es que Levy también pueda contárselo a la coneja, ya que ella nos ha ayudado y yo voy a tener aquí un confidente_ », meditó el chico, _«se lo diré luego más tarde_ » _._

Entonces,una bombillita brilló en su cabeza en la zona de las ideas creativas, aquel lugar recóndito de su mente que muy de vez en cuando se iluminaba. Tener un par de cómplices confidentes no estaba del todo mal, y que Bob le debiera un favor tampoco. Aquellas dos premisas tan aparentemente sin nada en común, eran en realidad la base de lo que empezaba a tramar el dragón slayer. Una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en su rostro dejando de lado toda preocupación preexistente.

Definitivamente, iba a intentar regalarle a Levy la mejor noche de su vida y para ello, necesitaría la ayuda de Lucy y Lily para planearlo todo y el consentimiento del maestro de Blue Pegasus.

 **N/A: ¡Gracias por leer! ¿Qué estará tramando Gajeel? e.e ¡Se sabrá en el próximo capítulo! :D**

 **Esta semana siguiente intentaré actualizar La Faraona y cerrar ya el pasado de Jellal e.e y tras esto, pasaré un tiempo sin actualizar por un especial que quiero hacer para principios de mayo, pero no diré el tema del especial. Lo único que adelanto es... que la pareja principal es Lami o Miraxus y que la otra pareja será el *redoble de tambores* ¡Jerza! :D**

 **¡Qué paséis una muy buena semana! n_n**


	12. Estrellas

*** Advertencia: éste es el último capítulo por lo que será MUY largo, hay lemon —no es nada light xD— así que almas puras quedáis advertidas xD Esta semana publicaré el epílogo y se finalizará por completo este fic ^^**

Gajeel se alzó de la cama de golpe asustando a Lily, quien miró a su amigo humano entre desconcertado y adormilado. Era primera hora de la mañana, tiempo en el que el dragón slayer habitualmente remugaba en sueños, pues a menudo era el exceed el primero en despertar.

Pero, aquel no era un amanecer cualquiera para Gajeel Redfox.

Se trataba del día en el que su maniobrado plan se pondría de manifiesto.

Así pues, Pantherlily continuó con su apacible sueño hasta que el azabache volviera de correr unos kilómetros, se duchara y preparara para buscar a _su enana_ y partir los tres juntos hacia el desayuno en conjunto con el resto de compañeros del gremio. Desde el día en que Gajeel tomó la decisión de iniciar su _evento especial con Levy_ —así había decidido llamarlo—, había cambiado su rutina de apurar el sueño hasta los últimos minutos, por mejorar su forma física y rendimiento aprovechando al máximo las horas del día. Lily no pudo evitar sonreír al percibir la ilusión y plenitud de su amigo, se sentía verdaderamente afortunado de poder compartir un momento tan importante en su vida, especialmente porque el _chico de hierro_ lo había elegido para formar parte del cometido final. Con el pecho recargado de energía y una sensación de sosiego dentro de él, el minino se quedó plácidamente dormido y sus sueños se rodearon de imágenes felices junto a sus amigos formando una familia.

Tras la carrera, con el cuerpo empapado en sudor se relajó con una ducha refrescante que lo llenó de vitalidad. En su mente, la misma frase se repetía continuamente «h _oy es el día, hoy es el día_ », pensaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Afortunadamente, todo había salido como había planeado. Durante las dos últimas semanas, se convirtió en el empleado ideal impresionando a la mismísima Erza con su eficacia y rectitud, que en parte eran herencia del año que había pasado junto a Levy en el Consejo, tiempo en el que había desarrollado una faceta más disciplinada que ahora podía poner en rigor. Ni una sola vez destrozó el material de trabajo o el establecimiento, llegando a controlar sus continuas peleas hasta convertirlas en meras riñas orales que no sobre pasaban los insultos. No se retraso ningún día, siempre estuvo presente, atento a las órdenes, trabajó con cuidado y esmero e incluso, ayudó a mantener el orden entre los varones del gremio.

Toda una hazaña para un hombre a quien todos conocían por alborotador. Hecho que a Levy la dejaba tan anonadada como embelesada, puesto que nunca contempló la visión de un Gajeel tan formal.

Aunque, no era tan formal como aparentaba ser...

Siempre que se le presentaba la ocasión, el dragón slayer aprovechaba para arrimarse a la chica y mantener contacto con ella aunque fuera simplemente con el roce de sus dedos sobre su pequeña espalda, o los mechones de su cabello azabache acariciando los hombros de ésta cuando se agachaba para hacerle bromas, que no eran más que una excusa para acercarse a su enana en público. Datos que no pasaban inadvertidos para una shipper especialista como Mirajane, quien los observaba de reojo; o un minino entrometido como Happy, quien no dudaba en comentar sobre la pareja siempre y cuando no estuviera divirtiéndose con Natsu o tratando de impresionar a Charle sin ningún éxito.

Pero, aquello eran los detalles advertidos por sus amigos, mientras que al caer la noche llegaban los momentos donde nadie podía inmiscuirse. Era entonces, cuando la pareja daba rienda suelta a su pasión, y pasaban de compartir charlas y confidencias de día a compartir saliva y caricias de noche. Su aventura de amor se había convertido en una doble vida a escondidas que acabó por divertirles más de lo esperado. Disfrutaban del riesgo que suponía el ser descubiertos por los demás, mientras se escabullían de sus cuartos para hacer una escapada al pueblo, pasear por los alrededores o disfrutar de la brisa de la noche bajo la abrumadora luz lunar. Claro está, que nada de eso hubiera sido posible de no ser por la ayuda de sus cómplices.

Sí, indudablemente Gajeel Redfox se sentía seguro ante la perspectiva de su plan especial de aquella noche. Lily le respaldaría en los preparativos, el maestro Bob fue benevolente al ceder a sus peticiones y la _coneja..._ « _¡La coneja aún no sabe nada!_ »

El azabache experimentó el pánico arañando su piel, todo el tiempo invertido en esas dos semanas no significaba nada si su rubia compañera no intervenía en la misión. Dedicó tanto tiempo en los preparativos para que todo saliera perfecto y en ganarse la tarde libre a ojos de Erza a base de _sangre, sudor y lágrimas_ , que se le olvidó por completo comentarle a la Heartfilia sobre sus intenciones con _su enana_.

Gajeel respiró hondo y con calma. Si su meta se reducía en conseguir unos segundos de la rubia para hablar, sería coser y cantar. Lograría sacar un minuto de su tiempo sin que nadie se percatara, aunque para ello tuviera que secuestrarle.

Claro que, el joven no se imaginaba que precisamente aquel día algunos de sus compañeros tenían sus propios planes con la joven y no se lo iban a poner nada fácil al Redfox...

•••

Dejó las pisadas de sus pies sobre la arena mullida, marcando tras de sí un amplio recorrido mientras contemplaba con admiración la belleza natural que la envolvía. Se sentía completamente plena paseando de la mano del dragón slayer de fuego, mientras el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. Él la miró, con su amplia sonrisa siempre presente que le hacía verse como un niño pequeño eternamente inocente e ilusionado. La música en la distancia comenzó a sonar y de pronto se hizo de noche, puesto que el tiempo junto a él pasaba como las olas mecen el mar. Natsu acarició su rostro y acercó sus labios a los suyos...

Y su cara se tornó azul y en sus mejillas aparecieron bigotes.

En lugar de beso, comenzó a zarandearla berreando una y otra vez su nombre.

—¡LUCE! ¡LUUUUUUUUCE!

—¡AHHHH! —la rubia se despertó acongojada, la cara de Happy y Natsu se encontraba justo enfrente de la suya y no paraban de zarandearla como si fuera un abanico con el que apaciguar su calor.

—Mmmm... ¿pero qué hacéis? —Levy se despertó y comprobó que a penas había amanecido, aunque eso no impedía a sus amigos asaltar el cuarto que compartía con su amiga para molestarlas en la penunbra.

Natsu ignoró la pregunta de la maga de la escritura sólida, agarró a Lucy del brazo y a regañadientes y sin dejarla reponerse la sacó a rastras de la habitación.

—¡Eh! ¿Dónde se supones que me llevas? ¡Eh! ¡Natsu, espera! ¡Qué voy en ropa interiooooor! —el grito de la rubia no pudo impedir que el pelirrosado la sacara sin su permiso de la habitación y se la llevara _vete a saber dónde,_ o eso pensó Levy al tiempo que negaba atónita con la cabeza, para después no poder aguantarse la risa.

La muchacha se acurrucó en la cama e intentó reanudar el sueño, aunque en aquel momento ya estaba despierta y no podía despegar de su mente los recuerdos con Gajeel, provocando el rubor de las mejillas y dibujando una tonta sonrisa llena de alegría. « _Ojalá estuviera aquí conmigo_ », meditó con dulzura.

Cuando casi estaba conciliando el sueño, sonó la puerta.

Al principio, su somnolencia le hizo creer que se trataba de un delirio, pero al repertirse, pensó que quizás Lucy estaba de vuelta con Natsu, deducción rápidamente descartada por lo absurdo que le parecía llamar a su propia puerta. Entre confusa y curiosa se aproximó hasta ella y la abrió.

—G-G-G-Gajeel —tartamudeó la muchacha.

Él le sonrió con picardía, entonces ella reaccionó y se cubrió los pechos avergonzada. Aquella noche había sido especialmente calurosa, razón por la cual Lucy había dormido en ropa interior, y Levy llevaba a penas unas braguitas y una camiseta de tirantes que cubrían lo justo y dejaban en evidencia sus pezones bajo la tela.

—¿Q-q-qué haces aquí tan pronto? —comentó con la vista fija en sus pequeños y desnudos pies. Gajeel se río sin tapujos y Levy todavía se encogió más de la vergüenza.

—Es verdad, tu sensualidad me causa amnesia. —Gajeel se relamió y por un momento olvidó el motivo principal de su visita al cuarto de las chicas. Ante el comentario subido de tono, la peliazul no sabía dónde sentía mayor calidez, si en sus sonrojadas mejillas o entre sus muslos.— ¿Dónde está la _coneja_? La necesito.

—¡¿Eh?! —Levy se olvidó por completo de su timidez, y alzó los ojos confusa y ofendida hacia el dragón slayer. Él absorto en sus ganas de devorarla, tardó en percatarse de los celos de la chica.

—¡Gee hee! Enana, no es lo que piensas. Es... un tema sobre ella y Natsu que el _cerilla_ me ha pedido —« _Gajeel, eres un mentiroso cabrón_ », reflexionó divertido.

—Oh.. tiene sentido —murmuró la maga. « _Así que por eso Natsu se la ha llevado..._ », meditó.— Pues Natsu se ha adelantado porque se la ha llevado junto a Happy justo antes de que vinieras y no sé cuándo volverá.

El dragón de hierro maldijo al dragón de fuego. « _Puto Natsu, espero que ardas en el infierno por esto. Aunque..._ ». Redfox dibujó una sugerente sonrisa en sus labios, puede que por ahora su plan no saliera como él esperaba por culpa del _chispitas_ , pero...

 _Y no sé cuándo volverá..._

Inspeccionó a Levy con fuego en la mirada y deslizó sus ojos hacia el interior del cuarto. Desde su primer beso, nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de estar en una habitación a solas y mucho menos de disfrutar de la comodidad de una cama. Acarició unos mechones azulados del pelo de la chica, ladeó la cabeza y mientras sus ojos parecían atravesarle la piel con lujuria, comentó con aquella voz ronca y sensual que siempre ponía para complacerla:

—Aún queda una hora para el desayuno... ¿no me invitas a pasar?

•••

—¿Me estás diciendo que has irrumpido en nuestro cuarto, me has despertado bruscamente, me has sacado a rastras de allí para pasearme medio desnuda por el edificio.. por esta tontería?

—¡Hai! —asintieron el dragón y el gato a la vez— ¡Eh! Espera, no es ninguna tontería —Lucy colocó la mano en su frente con desesperación, su par de amigos cada día le sorprendían más con sus ocurrencias.

—Chicos lo que afirmáis no tiene ningún sentido...

—Si lo tiene, Luce. Piénsalo, sólo una mente brillante como la nuestra podría llegar a una conclusión así. —cruzaron los brazos al unísono y asintieron con la cabeza con sumo orgullo.— Definitivamente, el edificio está embrujado o sometido a algún tipo de magia oscura, o quizá nos enfrentamos a algún tema de espíritus... —añadió pensativo— últimamente se escuchan sonidos por zonas donde no debería de haber nadie y cuando intento descubrir de dónde procede todo se queda en silencio como si estuviera loco; además, gran parte de las reservas de comida han desaparecido en los últimos días.

—Natsu fuiste tú el que se comió las previsiones —le recordó el exceed.

—¡Ay es verdad! Se me había olvidado por completo. —ambos se rieron, Lucy los miró agotada— De cualquier modo, creo que tendremos que enfrentarnos al enemigo y luchar. —afirmó con un brillo particular en los ojos.

—¡Luchar, luchar, luchar, luchar! —canturrearon el dragón slayer y el exceed mientras danzaban cogidos de la mano dando saltitos de emoción.

La rubia no podía creerse que de verdad aquel par creyera que ella iba a tener el menor interés en aquel _estúpido plan._ Obviamente, Lucy sabía de las escapadas de Levy y Gajeel y comprendió al momento que los sonidos sospechosos que escucharon el par de locos que tenía delante, debían de proceder de su amiga y el azabache. La chica resopló agobiada, se levantó para regresar a la habitación antes de que algún desconocido la viera en paños menores, pero antes de marcharse fue interceptada por su escandaloso amigo.

—¡Ey Luce!

—¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé? —contestó asfixiada.

—Vas en ropa interior, ¿por qué has salido así? —el tic ocular de la rubia acabó por explotar.

—¡ES TU CULPA QUE HAYA SALIDO ASÍ!

Natsu sonrió con candidez, pero su amiga no tenía ganas de soportar más sus tonterías. Estaba malhumorada, últimamente pensaba demasiado en el pelirrosado. En parte, se debía a los progresos de su pequeña amiga con Gajeel, que en cierta manera le recordaban que ella jamás lo experimentaría con alguien tan infantil y alocado como Natsu. Por alguna extraña razón y por mucho que ese pensamiento le pareciera incoherente, esa idea calcinaba su corazón como si lo bañaran en lava. Se culpaba a sí misma por no frenar los sentimientos que crecían a diario y esperaba la llegada de alguien que le hiciera olvidar el fuego avivado dentro de su piel, aunque para ello tuviera que extinguir la llama por completo.

Lo que desconocía, es que aquel chico alocado y gritón era la mecha que iba a darle fuerza a su hoguera interna. Aunque, las formas no siempre eran las soñadas por una mujer como Lucy...

—¡Ay! —una bolsa golpeó la cabeza de la muchacha, quien ya se dirigía hacía su cuarto dejando atrás a sus amigos. Los oteó ofendida, ya había tenido suficiente y ella estaba muy sensible como para aguantar sus niñatadas. Pero, la dulzura e ilusión con la que el dragón slayer la miró ablandó su corazón. Cogió la bolsa y en su interior visionó una tela de color rosado que parecían harapos.— ¿Q-qué es esto? —cuestionó confundida.

—Como te destrocé aquella camisa, Happy y yo decídimos tejerte una. Aunque, nada de eso hubiera sido posible si Juvia no nos hubiera enseñado. Todas las noches después de cenar hemos estado ocupados en elaborarla. Y ahora que no llevas ropa, te viene de lujo.

Lucy no daba crédito a las palabras de Natsu. Observó con detenimiento la prenda, estaba llena de pegotes mal cosidos y algunos hilos sueltos. Podía afirmar rotundamente que era la camisa más espantosa que había tenido entre sus manos, pero también el regalo más bonito que nadie había hecho por ella. De su interior una gran fogata cobró vida y su corazón se sintió completamente lleno. Un par de lágrimas de alegría acariciaron su rostro, de un impulso se lanzó a los brazos de sus amigos y los estrechó con fuerza, rodeándose de la calidez del amor que se respiraba en el aire.

—Gracias chicos, es el mejor regalo del mundo.

•••

Inconscientemente, arañó toda su espalda dejando tras sus dedos una marca que tardaría días en desaparecer. Fue en el justo momento en el que notó la dureza de su miembro presionando contra su pelvis, aún con la ropa puesta podía percibir la fricción entre ambos músculos sexuales que aclamaban por unirse en uno sólo.

Gajeel percibía que estaba a punto de perder el control, pues lo único que deseaba era devorar cada centímetro de la piel de su enana y hacerla suya por completo. Más aún, cuando se habían acostumbrado a besuquearse en silencio por temor a ser descubiertos, pero en la soledad de su cuarto Levy quebró su timidez y regaló al joven una lluvia de gemidos provocados por cada mordisco y caricia que él le propiciaba en su cuerpo. Un sonido tan embriagador como el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo excitado de su pequeña hada, una melodía que lo enloquecía y atrapaba tanto o más que esas mejillas ruborizadas, esos ojos brillantes o esa boquita entre abierta que tanto le agradaba degustar.

No recordaba ni cómo, ni cuándo se había deshecho de su camisa, ni si quiera si había sido la propia Levy quien lo había desvestido. Pero, comenzaba a sentir que el resto de ropa les sobraba a ambos y necesitaba desprenderse de ella y si era necesario prenderle fuego para no volver a tapar la hermosa anatomía de su dulce enana.

Tampoco recordaba haber descendido con sus dedos hasta traspasar el interior de sus braguitas. En las dos semanas que llevaban viéndose a escondidas nunca estuvieron desnudos por completo el uno para el otro, ni su contacto fue más allá de besos apasionados y caricias por todo el cuerpo a excepción de sus sexos. Gajeel era conocedor de la virginidad de su amada y no deseaba asustarla ni forzarla a realizar algo para lo que no estuviera preparada, por ello ni si quiera esa idea entraba dentro de sus planes especiales para aquella noche, por mucho que se muriera de ganas. Sin embargo, la intimidad de aquella habitación nublaba el juicio del dragón slayer y lo impulsaba a dejarse llevar por la bestia que habitaba en su interior.

Por ello, ahora sus dedos se encontraban sumergidos entre la fluidez y calidez de su entrepierna. Su sedoso tacto se le antojaba tan apetecible que presentía que podía someterse a un orgasmo sólo con rozar con la yema de sus dedos el húmedo exterior de su sexo. En cuanto se percató de lo que sus ansias habían provocado, se asustó por la reacción de Levy, cesó con el movimiento de sus dedos y fijó sus ojos en ella. Cual fue su asombro al descubrir que sus ojos le suplicaban más, aún se sorprendió más al averiguar que los finos dedos de ella, entre ansiosos y temblorosos, combatían contra el cinturón del joven para liberar al _dragón._ Gajeel respondió a la insistencia de su enana con un intenso beso en los labios, devuelto por ella con tanta pasión y desespero que acabó con un sutil bocado en el labio inferior del joven.

El azabache se separó de ella por un instante, mientras que Levy a punto estaba de lograr su meta y desabrochar la correa. Gajeel posó sus manos sobre las de ella frenándola y la miró con determinación.

—Levy... ¿estás segura? —ella suspiró y se paró a pensar en frío por un momento.

—Gajeel no sé si la que está hablando soy yo o he sido poseída por un demonio lujurioso creado por Zeref, o quizá esta faceta siempre ha vivido oculta en mi interior y tú la has sacado a la luz. Tampoco sé qué pensaré luego sobre esto, pero ahora mismo es lo que más deseo.

—Espera enana, si te vas a arrepentir mejor lo dejamos para más adelante y... —el joven se separó levemente del cuerpo de su enana, pero ella lo agarró del cuello y tiró de él hasta tenerlo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—Gajeel, quiero sentirte en mi interior. —la pequeña maga poseída por la lujuria lo besó apasionadamente llenando de descargas de placer el cuerpo del dragón slayer.

Momento en el que Lucy, Natsu y Happy entraron por la puerta y se encontraron al moreno sin camiseta sobre la maga de la escritura sólida en braguitas y una camisa de tirantes a medio quitar.

Los recién llegados se hallaban paralizados como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado, el trío de amigos compartía la misma expresión de estupefacción: ojos agrandados y boca tan abierta que podían desencajar sus mandíbulas. Del mismo modo, la pareja de enamorados competían para matizar quién de los dos presentaba un mayor rubor en sus rostros. Levy había perdido su pálida piel y Gajeel dejó de lado el bronceado, sólo quedaba un amasijo colorado en sus expresiones. Afortunadamente, el azabache reaccionó rápido y cubrió a su enana con la sábana, para al menos no dejarla tan expuesta ante Natsu y Happy.

•••

—¿Así qué erais vosotros los ruidosos? —meditó en voz alta el pelirrosado para asimilar lo sucedido, porque algo que compartían todos los allí presentes era precisamente un _shock_ traumático.

Gajeel y Levy asintieron avergonzados y un silencio sepulcral rodeó al grupo. No podían creerse que hubieran sido tan despreocupados como para no prevenir que algo así pudiera ocurrir.

Levy no hacía más que repetirse reiteradamente que toda su inteligencia y cultura no eran más que basura si luego no podría aplicarla, eso sin contar lo salvaje que se había mostrado hacía un momento con Gajeel. « _¿De verdad esos lascivos deseos salían de mí? Debo de dejar de leer_ _echii»_ , se fustigó mentalmente.

La preocupación de Gajeel no se quedaba atrás. No sólo había expuesto a su enana ante el _idiota de las llamas,_ sino que además, él y su exceed eran conocedores de su secreto por lo que organizar una noche especial sería una tarea aún más complicada y eso que todavía no había logrado reclamar ayuda a la _coneja_. « _Todo es un desastre. Un jodido desastre y Levy me va a mandar a freír espárragos. Esto me pasa por ser un calentorro_ », se castigó el dragón.

—B-bueno, s-supongo que será mejor que hagamos como que no hemos visto nada y bajemos a desayunar con el resto. —afirmó la rubia para romper el hielo e intentar echarle un cable a la peliazul.

Desfilaron hacia la cafetería acompañados de un silencio lúgubre propio de un funeral. Tal actitud no pasó desapercibida para el resto de integrantes del gremio.

—¡Qué caras tan serias! No os desaniméis que casi hemos terminado con nuestra labor aquí. —les animó una dulce Mirajane.

—¿No estaréis enfermos? ¡Ni se os ocurra fingir malestar para escabulliros del trabajo! —añadió una pelirroja malhumorada siempre pendiente de la eficacia laboral.

« _Cierto_ », pensó Gajeel, « _debo de convencer a Scarlet para que me deje la tarde libre_ ». Cuando el joven se sentó al lado de Lily, éste lo miró dubitativo y el azabache le hizo una seña para aplazar la explicación de lo acaecido a cuando tuvieran mayor intimidad.

El resto de la mañana fue más tranquilo que de costumbre, quizás porque el mayor alborotador andaba traumatizado, cosa que el azabache aprovechó para idear un acercamiento a la rubia. En un despiste del grupo, Redfox enganchó del brazo a Lucy y la apartó con disimulo de la multitud para susurrarle lo más bajito posible:

— _Coneja_ necesito tu ayuda con Levy.

—Gajeel por lo que he visto, creo que no necesitas ninguna ayuda. —afirmó la chica sin pensar, el joven se ruborizó y comenzó a temblar.

—¡N-no m-me refiero a eso!

—Y ¿a qué te refieres? —Gajeel hubiera dado la vida porque esa voz perteneciera a la rubia, lamentablemente quien lo miraba con ojitos de emoción no era otro que Happy.— ¡Yo también quiero ayudar! ¡Hicimos un gran trabajo de espías!

—¡Shhhhhhhhhh! ¡Cállate gato, estás gritando bastante! —obviamente, Gajeel no se percató de que sus gritos superaban los del minino. Eso, unido a que sujetaba la cabeza del exceed para taparle la boca, acabó por alentar al resto de sus compañeros quienes se quedaron mirando desconcertados y curiosos.

Afortunadamente, Levy estaba reparando otra parte y la escena no llegó a sorprenderla. Desgraciadamente, Natsu también se había unido al _grupito de conversaciones secretas_.

— _Hierritos_ ¿qué se supone que estabas haciendo con Levy?

La pregunta del pelirrosado no pudo ser ignorada y todos lo miraron como si su cerebro estuviera hueco. Gajeel vislumbró a Erza rastrear la zona para inspeccionar que todo estaba en orden.

—Vale, parece que todo se está poniendo en mi contra así que no me queda más remedio. He reservado la suite especial para preparar una cita con Levy, quiero ambientar la sala, preparar una cena para chuparse los dedos y tenerlo todo listo para las nueve. No quería contar con estos idiotas, —los implicados se quejaron, pero Lucy emocionada le invitó a continuar— pero, Lucy te necesito y necesito que vosotros no lo estropeéis. Distrae a Levy, convéncela para subir al primer piso a esa hora con cualquier excusa, y vosotros distraed a los demás para que nadie más lo sepa e interfiera en el plan. Sé que a veces soy desagradable contigo, pero apiádate de mí por favor.

La rubia, anonadada, se alegró y emocionó con todo lo que le esperaba a su mejor amiga. También se hallaba totalmente sorprendida por la romántica actitud del dragón de hierro. Agarró las manos del chico como símbolo de cordialidad y afirmó:

—No sé cómo has conseguido un suite de Bob, pero te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para que esta noche sea perfecta. Y —añadió con ojos amenazadores— estos dos estarán a buen recaudo bajo mi custodia y se comportarán si no quieren que la furia de Titania los aplaste.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Erza aquí? —reprochó Natsu.

—Nada, pero me encargaré de que sea ella quien os castigue, o Mirajane que también es una experta de los castigos.

•••

Después del bochorno, Gajeel se sentía enérgico. « _Puede que no esté tan mal tener a más gente de mi lado... Igualmente, ahora me queda lo peor. Tengo que convencer a Scarlet_ ».

En el parón de la comida y aprovechando el estómago lleno de la pelirroja, el azabache se acercó con cautela hacia ella, no sin antes ofrecerle su porción de pastel de fresa que venía con el menú.

—¿Chantaje, Redfox? —cuestionó desconfiada— Gracias de todos modos. Pero, si vienes a pedirme un favor mi respuesta es negativa, aunque tengo que añadir que estoy muy orgullosa de tus progresos y espero que seas un ejemplo a seguir por el resto de alborotadores del gremio.

—Últimamente estás de muy mal genio ¿eh? —intentó bromear el joven, pero la fría mirada de ella lo silenció.— Vale, recibido. Nada de bromas.— suspiró para coger fuerzas y valor.— Erza, yo... necesito que hoy me des la tarde libre ya que...

—No.

—Pero si ni si quiera has escuchado la razón. —reprochó el joven.

—Gajeel, nos queda nada para acabar la reforma que recuerdo es culpa nuestra. —« _especialmente tuya y de Mira_ », pensó rencoroso Gajeel— No tiene sentido que te dé una tarde libre cuando en breves podremos disfrutar de la libertad un par de días antes de marcharnos. —« _sí, pero la suite sólo estará libre esta noche_ », rememoró el joven.— Así que lo siento, pero no.

—¡Pero es importante, joder! —el dragón explotó y no pudo controlar los malos modos. Erza lo miró con desaprobación.

—He dicho que no, mi respuesta es contundente y seguirá siendo un no.

Gajeel bufó y se levantó de su sitio enfurruñado con ganas de golpear cualquier cosa con la que se topara. Quería sorprender a Levy a toda costa y parecía que desde el inicio del día todo se volvía en su contra. Antes de irse y sin saber por qué, su tono de rabia se tornó tristeza.

—Dime Erza, si tuvieras la oportunidad de pasar una noche especial junto a la persona que amas antes de iniciar una misión peligrosa... ¿lo harías o seguirías cumpliendo las reglas a rajatabla?

El corazón de la pelirroja se estremeció. De pronto, comprendió la necesidad de Gajeel y supo que toda la rabia que últimamente experimentaba en su piel se debía a que echaba de menos a Jellal. El último año, habían compartido su tiempo del mismo modo que en el pasado, e incluso con mayor intensidad. Pero, desde que se separaron no podía evitar sentirse vacía y malhumorada. Era como si su tiempo se paralizara y estancara mientras el resto del mundo experimentaba la vida y avanzaba. Vivía rodeada de parejas que poco a poco, daban pequeños pasos hacía su meta, pero debido a la situación de Jellal, su relación se quedaría eternamente condenada a la clandestinidad. Por ello, se había concentrado en la eficacia de su trabajo con tal de no pensar en aquello que entristecía su hastiado corazón.

Pero, por mucho que ella sufriera por no tener al hombre de su vida a su lado, no podía desahogarse castigando a los demás. Todos merecían la calma que aporta el amar y ser amado.

—Gajeel, —el muchacho ya casi había desaparecido por la puerta, ella le sonrió con dulzura— tienes la tarde libre. —la alegría lo embargó tanto que se lanzó a los brazos de la pelirroja para estrujarla mientras no dejaba de darle las gracias.— Pero, recuerda que el resto de días tendrás que seguir trabajando duro.

•••

Pantherlily llegó con un pequeño libro de cocina en sus manos, Gajeel consiguió que el dueño de la cafetería le cediera una parcela para elaborar la cena en horario de menor audiencia, siempre y cuando portara los ingredientes y lo dejara todo impoluto una vez finalizado. Había llegado unos minutos antes de la hora establecida debido al nerviosismo. Era la primera vez que iba a cocinar algo, normalmente cuando comían en casa, o ingería hierro o compraba comida precocinada, por ello preparar un plato por sencillo que fuera era todo un reto para el dragón slayer. Por suerte, Lily prometió ayudarle en todo lo que hiciera falta, aunque a decir verdad, el exceed no tenía ni idea de cómo preparar ninguno de los complicados platos que aparecían en el libro y temía que el resultado final fuera una especie de sátira de los platos originales.

Gajeel hubiera deseado que el miedo de su amigo fueran simples temores basado en la inexperiencia de ambos. Lamentablemente, la imagen que Lily imaginó del resultado fue exactamente la realidad. Tras horas de esfuerzo, quemaduras, salpicaduras de aceite, gritos, estrés, lloros y reconciliaciones, los platos parecían un mejunje de vómitos mezclado con excremento de pato.

Pantherlily tranquilizó a su desesperado amigo con unas amistosas palmaditas en la espalda y el típico _la intención es lo que cuenta_.

El tiempo en la cocina había pasado volando y las horas se le echaban encima al dragón slayer, quien todavía debía de acicalarse y subir hasta la suite a prepararlo todo como era debido. Metió la cena en la nevera, recogieron a toda velocidad y se marcharon.

Unos minutos después, dos espías entraron en la cocina para apreciar el resultado del _chef_ y su ayudante, cuando comprobaron con horror el destrozo culinario que tenían ante sus ojos. Peor fue su reacción al probar un poco del sabor de aquella monstruosidad y sentir escalofríos en el paladar.

—Juvia, creo que Gajeel necesita una mano más de lo que pensábamos. —afirmó una albina entusiasmada.

La razón por la que Mirajane y Juvia se encontraban en aquel lugar era simple. La peliazul notaba a su amigo diferente desde hacía un tiempo, por lo que decidió espiarle y en su búsqueda por recolectar pruebas se topó con una albina muy intuitiva que se olía un cambio en la relación del azabache con su enana. Así pues, Juvia se benefició de sus facultades de espionaje para enterarse de todo el plan en el momento en que Gajeel pedía ayuda para distraer a Lucy. Después de compartir mucho tiempo investigando con la albina, no pudo evitar informarla y ambas decidieron echarle una mano a la pareja por el amor hacia sus amigos y —por qué iban a negarlo— por el honor _shipper_.

Puede que las cosas no salieran como Gajeel esperaba, pero sin duda aquella noche ambos tendrían una cena exquisita.

•••

Al chico de hierro le costaba caminar firme. La desesperación, los nervios y las ansias lo llevaron a ingerir grandes cantidades de cerveza mientras cocinaba —se peleaba con— los alimentos. Lily tuvo que sostenerle en más de una ocasión, incluso tuvo que hacerle compañía en la ducha. Gajeel no dejaba de divagar y parloteaba sin cesar, musitando una y otra vez lo dulce, inteligente y buena que era Levy. De vez en cuando, también recalcaba lo atractiva que le resultaba y las ganas que tenía de hacerle mil virguerías en la cama. El pobre exceed aguantaba la compostura mientras su amigo se avergonzaba a sí mismo con sus tonterías, aunque con suerte la ducha fría lo espabilaría. Aún quedaban un par de horas para las nueve, Lily esperaba que en ese tiempo Gajeel se despejara o tendría que quedarse con ellos para controlarle.

El chico trató de darle un par de tragos a una botella que se había llebado para apaciguar el temblor de sus piernas, pero el minino se le adelantó y tiró el contenido. Gajeel se puso a lloriquear y a abrazar a su amigo para expresarle cuánto lo quería. El pobre gato ya no sabía que hacer con él, « _quién iba a decir que un tipo como Gajeel se pone cariñoso con el alcohol_ »...

Tras la ducha, se dirigieron a la habitación dando tumbos y encontrándose con unos atónitos Gray y Elfman que observaban con desconcierto al azabache, quien les aseguró que a pesar de sus peleas los llevaba en el corazón. Ambos, se rieron de ese comentario durante semanas... Entonces, el telefonillo de la pequeña habitación sonó por primera vez desde su estancia para sorpresa de ambos. Lily intentó cogerlo, pero Gajeel se le adelantó.

—Redfox al habla ¿quién llama?

—Gajeel, cariño. ¡Qué alegría me da localizarte! —una voz de varón afeminada sonó al otro lado.

—Sí, yo también me alegro de localizarme. ¡Gee hee!. —hubo un silencio incómodo y Lily golpeó la palma de la frente estupefacto por la reacción de su amigo.

—Soy el maestro Bob y... lo lamento mucho bombón, pero he de darte malas noticias... —ahora el silencio procedía de Gajeel, quien esfumó por completo su sonrisa de la cara y se sentó con cuidado sobre la cama, mientras Lily lo observaba preocupado.— Verás, había olvidado que la suite estaba reservada para unos clientes asiduos de...

Gajeel dejó de escuchar de inmediato mientras sentía como toda su ilusión se resquebrajaba en mil pedazos que se proyectaban cual cristales en su pecho. El exceed asimiló de inmediato que el plan se había ido al traste y se arrimó para consolarlo.

—No... no importa. Gracias de todos modos, maestro Bob. —colgó. Su voz sonaba sin fuerzas, había perdido toda la vitalidad que lo movía minutos antes.

Gajeel no pudo soportarlo y rompió a llorar de rabia y frustración. Se había esforzado más que nunca y ni con toda su voluntad puesta en su proyecto podía ver la luz. Desde el inicio del día todo había salido mal y nada podía mejorarlo. El minino estaba sentado a su lado, posó su patita sobre el hombro del dragón.

—Gajeel, ¿de verdad crees qué el día está perdido? Ahora, algunos de tus amigos lo saben. Aprovéchate de eso. —el joven lo miró desorientado— Lo que quieres es una noche con Levy ¿no? ¿Qué necesidad hay de que sea en una suite? A Levy lo que le importas eres tú, no un espacio cargado de lujos. Vamos, —se levantó y animó a hacer lo mismo.— preparemos este pequeño habitáculo, la velada se traslada aquí, yo pasaré la noche con los chicos.

—Lily no quiero echarte de nuestra habitación...

—No me estás echando, Natsu y Happy pasaran la noche con Lucy, de eso estoy seguro. Yo puedo quedarme con ellos jugando a cartas mientras vosotros compartís vuestro tiempo. Tú mismo lo dijiste, se acercan tiempos difíciles por el enfrentamiento con Zeref. Disfruta del tiempo que puedas con Levy.

Gajeel jamás podría agradecer lo suficiente al destino por haber colocado en su camino al gran amigo que tenía ante él. Lo abrazó con cariño, impregnando en su contacto todo el amor fraternal que sentía por el minino oscuro. Gracias al exceed, recordó que aún no estaba todo por perdido. Tendría que preparar la habitación para que fuera más acogedora e ir a buscar a Levy antes de que la _coneja_ se la llevara al piso superior.

•••

La tarde de Levy había sido cuanto menos, atípica. Después del bochorno, nada le apetecía menos que pasar sus horas de trabajo en el equipo implicado en el _suceso traumático._ Agradecía que al fin hubiera acabado su tormento y pudiera descansar de su compañía mientras se duchaba con calma. No se creía lo que estuvo a punto de hacer con Gajeel, no se reconocía a sí misma. Aunque, no podía evitar negar que en cierta medida le agradaba aquella nueva versión de sí misma hasta la fecha desconocida. No pudo hablar con él en toda la tarde y no sabía qué pensaba de lo ocurrido, cosa que la preocupaba. Tenía muy claro que acudiría a buscarle antes de irse a dormir para al menos hablar, si es que él no acababa atrapándole para otro tipo de cosas menos... inocentes.

Activó el chorro de agua fría para que le calmara las ideas...

Cuando abandonó el cuarto de baño, se cruzó con Lily. Éste fue a buscarla sin que Gajeel supiera nada, aprovechando la excusa de que necesitaba ir al aseo. Levy se sorprendió, pero accedió a acompañarle sin reproches.

Cuando llegó hasta el cuarto de Gajeel, éste se preparaba para bajar a por la cena, pero se quedó helado al encontrarse con su enana.

—Levy...

—Gajeel... Lily... Lily me dijo que me buscabas... —Gajeel miró sonrojado a su amigo e intentó comunicarse con él mentalmente.

« _¡Pero si aún no está todo listo!_ »

« _¡Estás muy nervioso y es mejor que te calmes con un jarro de agua fría a que el jarro que te tranquilice sea más cerveza que pueda arruinar tu noche_ »

« _¡Maldito! No decidas por mí. Yo... yo aún no estoy preparado..._ »

Justo cuando Levy iba a interrumpir la conversación telepática, unas voces reconocibles interfirieron.

—¡Gajeel-kun Juvia y Mira ya están aquí!

—Parece que hemos llegado justo a tiempo, si nos abres la habitación prepararemos los platos en el interior.

Gajeel no daba crédito, su patética cena de pronto se había convertido en una obra de arte culinaria gracias a la intervención de las chicas. Estaba tan atónito ante la sorpresa que ni si quiera pudo reprocharles su intromisión en el plan. Ambas pasaron por su lado y le guiñaron un ojo con cariño, Gajeel, estupefacto, sólo pudo susurrarles un _gracias_.

—Gajeel... ¿q-q-qué es esto? —Levy no podía creerlo, su corazón iba a salir disparado de su pecho y comenzaría a danzar de alegría en cualquier momento.

Puesto que el dragón slayer había enmudecido, Juvia contestó por su _hermanito._

—Gajeel-kun ha preparado una velada romántica. Ha removido a casi todos para que puedan compartir una noche especial los dos solos y aunque no todo ha salido como esperaba, lo ha hecho con todo su corazón. ¡Juvia también espera que Gray-sama tome nota y le dé una noche de ensueño!

Como buenas _stalkers_ , las chicas habían contactado con Bob para conocer los detalles y al saber que la suite no estaba disponible, decidieron subir y llevarles la cena igualmente. Entonces, al encontrarse con ambos ante la puerta de la habitación del chico dedujeron —o impusieron a la fuerza— que aquel era un lugar idóneo para preparar los platos de la cita.

Levy miró a Gajeel buscando la confirmación a las palabras de Juvia, el chico titubeó avergonzado y agachó la mirada.

—Enana, ¿q-querrías hacerme el honor de pasar la noche conmigo? —« _pero, ¿por qué cojones estoy hablando como un subnormal?_ »

La muchacha no meditó su respuesta y simplemente se lanzó a los brazos del joven para regalarle un cálido beso en los labios. Las chicas gritaron emocionadas como las espectadoras _fangirls_ que eran, Lily sonrió enorgullecido, la pareja dieron sus agradecimientos y se despidieron de sus amigos para entrar en la habitación y dar inicio a su cita.

•••

—¿En serio habías preparado la cena con Lily? ¿Y por qué no estamos comiendo tus platos? ¡Me hubiera hecho ilusión! —Gajeel no había podido evitar sincerarse con Levy después de que las chicas se esforzaran en ofrecerles aquel manjar que estaban saboreando.

—Enana, tenía un aspecto de mierda. Seguro que nos hubiéramos intoxicado. —reconoció el joven.

Las carcajadas rodearon la pequeña habitación. Gajeel y Lily improvisaron una mesita a partir de varias cajas y colocaron en el suelo los almohadones para poder sentarse. No era para nada la presentación que el chico esperaba, pero su enana parecía encantada con el resultado tal y como se plasmaba en el brillo de sus ojos. Conversaron sobre las vivencias que tuvo que pasar el joven para prepararlo todo, se divirtieron y rieron, no sin molestarse de tanto en tanto, tal y como siempre solían hacer. El tiempo pasó sin darse cuenta porque sólo el mero hecho de estar juntos les aportaba calma y seguridad hasta el punto que perdían la noción del tiempo. La chica se quedó callada observándole por un momento, perdida en sus ojos escarlata y sin proponérselo acabó murmurando la cuestión que rondaba por su mente desde el inicio de la noche.

—¿Qué significado tiene todo esto para ti? —no sabía si era el embrujo de la noche o su embelesamiento por el hombre que tenía ante ella, pero toda su timidez fue acallada por la voz de su interior que se desvivía por saber qué ocultaba él bajo esa máscara valiente que poco a poco se hacía pedazos y mostraba a un joven inseguro tras sus ojos.

Gajeel enmudeció de inmediato y las manos empezaron a sudarle fruto del incipiente nerviosismo. El momento al fin había llegado, su mayor reto se presentaba ante él provocando un fuerte nudo en la garganta. Tragó saliva y se auto convenció de lo sencilla que era su labor. Levy lo observaba expectante esperando una respuesta que no llegaba. Gajeel agarró aire como si hinchara sus pulmones del aroma del valor y se reprochó a sí mismo:

« _Gajeel, se lo has prometido a Lily. Él mismo ha dicho que si no reaccionabas esta noche, será él quien tome la iniciativa por ti. Menos comportarse como un niño idiota y más echarle huevos_ »

—Levy yo... —inconsciente agarró la mano de la chica como si fuera una especie de pedida y la tez de la muchacha se volvió colorada. « _Estúpido ¿qué coño haces? Pareces un cursi ¡maldición! ¿Por qué no puedo controlar mis actos?_ », volvió a agarrar aire casi ahogándose y continuó— Creo que... yo.. ehmm... quiero... no quiero que te vayas. —« _¡NO! ¡Eso no era imbécil!_ »

—Eemmh... yo no pensaba irme... —la cara de Levy dibujaba un _pocker face_ y una gota fría caía por su frente. Gajeel apretó más sus manos y puso una expresión como si estuviera haciendo fuerza, una imagen de su rostro tan extraño que la maga no supo descifrar su significado.

—¡LEVY SÓLO QUIERO DECIRTE QUE TE AMO Y QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO PARA SIEMPRE! ¡NO ERA TAN DIFÍCIL DE DECIR, ESTÚPIDO GAJEEL!

Evidentemente, el pobre no advirtió que los nervios le llevaron a pensar en voz alta —muy alta—. Levy abría sus ojos de la emoción y el dragón slayer agachaba los suyos avergonzado por su tosca declaración. Aunque, los nervios se esfumaron cuando ella unió sus labios a los de él para llenarlo de besos acompañados de dulces sonrisas y susurros.

—Yo también te amo, tonto. —dos lagrimitas de júbilo recorrieron las mejillas de la muchacha hasta impactar en los labios del azabache.

•••

Los besos extensos los había transportado al momento que había sido interrumpido por la mañana. Ambos se hallaban en ropa interior, acalorados, mirándose el uno al otro y traspasándose con los ojos a través de la piel hasta acariciar más allá del alma. Sus latidos se sincronizaron en una frenética melodía que provocaba la respiración costosa de la pareja, perdida entre las sábanas de estrellas que los rodeaban, como si su fuego los hubiera llevado hasta el mismísimo cielo y ellos representaran la luna que se ve rodeada de efervescentes estrellas.

Por un instante, el espacio y tiempo se evaporaron. No había cama sobre la que posarse, ni paredes que marcaran unos límites. Lo único que existía eran sus cuerpos empapados en fluidos y sudor, y sus corazones conectados a través de las miradas y caricias que se dedicaban. Gajeel deseaba contenerse y no asaltarla como la fiera que realmente era, por lo que sus dedos se movieron con delicadeza a través de su anatomía para desnudarla con cuidado. Levy sostuvo la respiración cuando las manos de Gajeel hicieron descender sus braguitas exponiéndola por completo al dragón. Ruborizada, trató de cubrirse, pero conmocionado, él la tranquilizó acariciando sus caderas y dejándose caer entre sus piernas despertando en Levy un escalofrío intenso que arqueó su espalda cuando la suave lengua del dragón slayer rozó con sutileza el sexo de la chica.

Gajeel no lo podía negar, había tenido muchas experiencias sexuales en su pasado con Phantom Lord, pero nunca se había preocupado por el placer de sus compañeras de cama. Era obvio, que su inquietud no se comparaba a la de su enana, puesto que la inocencia de ésta chocaba con la larga trayectoria sexual del joven. Pero, no por ello estaba menos nervioso al ser la primera vez que su cuerpo se movía exclusivamente para proporcionar placer. Temía no saber complacerla, dañarla o incomodarla, por lo que actuaba con sumo cuidado y se mantenía atento a las reacciones de ésta, preparado para frenar y controlarse si era necesario.

Sin embargo, los suspiros y gemidos desprendidos de la apetecible boca de la pequeña maga, los movimientos de cadera acompasados con el trabajo de su lengua y dedos, y el impulso de Levy de apretar la cabeza del dragón contra su sexo aumentando la presión... Le demostraban que o bien contaba con un talento natural para el placer oral, o que sus ganas de devorarse el uno al otro les otorgaba la facilidad para encontrar los puntos de mayor deleite y alcanzar el clímax. Las palabras entre cortadas de la chica exigiendo más, le llevaron a probar suerte introduciendo en el interior de ella uno de sus dedos con delicadeza, examinando con atención la reacción de ésta, quien con un gesto de sus labios le animó a seguir. La piel se le puso de gallina al percibir la calidez del interior de Levy, aumentando sus ganas de poseerla, sus ansias lo llevaron a seguir jugando con su lengua al tiempo que la hacía vibrar desde el interior con sus habilidosos dedos.

Lo cierto es que Levy no podía ocultar el temblor de sus piernas, que comenzaron a moverse cuando se vio completamente desnuda ante él, pero que ahora lo hacían guiadas por el puro placer que plasmaba el joven en su parte inferior. Le sorprendió lo poco doloroso que fue la entrada en su interior, e incluso, ni si quiera fue consciente de la presión cuando Gajeel pasó de un dedo a dos. Todo el miedo se había desvanecido, sustituido por una oleada de descargas que emanaban desde el centro de su vientre y se expandían por todo el cuerpo, deseando más y más... incluso, creyó escuchar de su propia voz los suspiros exigiendo una mayor intensidad. Aunque, el verdadero frenesí se presentó cuando estalló un bombardeo de placenteras impresiones por toda su piel, que la arrastró a encoger los dedos de los pies y expulsar un sonoro gemido desde sus hinchados labios que incrementaron la excitación de Gajeel.

Aún con la respiración alterada, la chica agarró a su hombre y lo acercó hasta ella, pudiendo apreciar los brillantes labios de él empapados por los fluidos que emanaban del cuerpo de la chica. La fogosidad que percibía por dentro era tan grande, que Levy arrancó como una leona embravecida la única prenda que le quedaba al chico, mostrando una cara salvaje de la joven muy apetecible para el dragón slayer. La primera impresión fue sobresaltarse ante la firme herramienta del joven, que se alzaba apuntándola con orgullo. Al contemplarla sin tapujos, el miedo resurgió en sus pensamientos, pues definitivamente creía que aquel _dragón_ no iba a poder adentrarse en su _cueva_. Con timidez acercó sus manos hacía su miembro, no tenía ni idea de cómo acariciarle y se sentía bastante torpe devolviendo a la maga tímida e insegura a la realidad del escenario. Pero, Gajeel tomó su mano al intuir la razón de su indecisión y cuando los dedos de la joven rodearon su dureza, el azabache no pudo reprimir un rugido ahogado al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás poseído por el placer de sentir el contacto de su enana en su órgano más preciado. Levy se sorprendió por la dureza contrastada con la suavidad, se apoyó en la ayuda de Gajeel guiándole, para luego dejarse llevar por la lujuria y hacerlo por sí misma mientras él volvía a acariciarla, al no poder aguantar sin tocarla.

Incrementaron el ritmo al mismo tiempo, hasta el punto que los dos se dejaron llevar por la locura del fuego carnal y se perdieron por completo. Sentir la presión de los dedos de Levy deslizándose por su pene, le otorgaba una experiencia sólo equiparable al rostro de ella perdido en el delirio sexual. Presagió que si continuaba _torturándolo_ de aquella manera iba a explotar en todo su esplendor y...

—Para, para, para... —Levy se asustó y cesó en el acto— Lo siento.. es que he estado a punto de mancharte toda. —confirmó abochornado.

A Levy se le escapó una inocente risita, se acercó hasta su boca y lo besó lentamente. Tras ésto, posó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Gajeel y con determinación en su mirada afirmó:

—Estoy preparada, Gajeel.

Él besó su rostro, encaminó sus manos por todo su cuerpo, lamió su cuello y susurró suaves palabras en su oído para que se relajara todavía más. Se posicionó sobre ella procurando que estuviera cómoda, separó con ternura sus piernas, la miró a los ojos buscando su aprobación y se adentró con cautela en su interior.

Una pequeña punzada de dolor invadió la pelvis de la chica. Sí, evidentemente, _aquello_ no eran un par de dedos...

Gajeel se quedó inmóvil escuchando la respiración acelerada de Levy, hundiéndose en su pecho e inhalando su adictiva fragancia de mujer.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Paro o...? —ella lo apretó entre sus piernas respondiendo a su pregunta.

La emprendió con unos movimientos ligeros a penas perceptibles, ayudándola a adaptarse a su cuerpo. Paulatinamente, el dolor fue desapareciendo dando lugar a un placer indescriptible. Gajeel podía sentir la cavidad de su interior apretándole con fuerza debido a la estrechez de su enana y la sensación lo embriagaba aún más al sentir como su humedad y calidez iban en aumento, al tiempo que su preciosa carita dejaba una hermosa estampa de las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo. Poco a poco, Levy fue disfrutando más de la penetración, exigiendo un ritmo más fuerte cada vez que hincaba sus uñas en la fornida espalda del joven y lo rodeaba con sus piernas.

Finalmente, sus cuerpos fueron uno sólo cuando el orgasmo llamó a sus puertas, y los segundos que duró se convirtieron en fuego eterno grabado en sus pieles de palabras y hierro.

Tras el coito, ambos se quedaron acurrucados en la cama conversando y sonriendo, llenando el momento de palabras que marcarían un recuerdo. Con un te amo en los labios y un beso, conciliaron el sueño, tapando su desnudez con la sábana de estrellas que los hacía brillar como dos amantes eternos en el cielo.

— **Fin—**

 **N/A: para los que leáis manga, —tranquilos, no voy a dar spoilers— tras el capítulo 488, he querido centrarme más en la perspectiva de Gajeel por motivos exclusivos del manga, al igual que introducir algunos elementos vinculados a la pareja.**

 **Esta semana también actualizaré La Faraona. Mil gracias por leer y comentar, éste fue mi segundo fic y me da pena acabarlo, pero creo que el final no es muy horrible ¿no? xD Gracias, de verdad. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, sois mi mayor impulso 3 ¡Esta semana también os leeré a algunos! ¡Ánimo con exámenes y con todo en general! 3**

 *** yirian no sé si me leerás, pero te contesto tu review por aquí :3 Me alegro mucho que disfrutes leyendo el fic :P Gracias por tus ánimos. **

**Pd: no te preocupes por tus errores ortográficos, yo te entiendo igual :)**


	13. Epílogo: Juntos para siempre

El sol expandía desde lo alto del cielo los primeros rayos que anunciaban la llegada de un nuevo día.

El último día antes de partir.

Por suerte para los componentes del gremio más bullicioso de todos los tiempos, ya no era necesario madrugar, puesto que las reformas del establecimiento se dieron por finalizadas. Razón por la cual, todos habían trasnochado gran parte de la noche para disfrutar de juegos de mesa, karaoke o peleas sin ningún tipo de fundamento. Eso sí, por una vez en sus vidas fueron precavidos y el despilfarre lo vivieron en el centro del pueblo con tal de evitar nuevos destrozos.

En realidad, formaban una gran familia muy vinculada a las fiestas y la diversión, las cuales no siempre acababan a buen recaudo. Pero, la de aquella noche fue particularmente especial. Pronto iban a reencontrarse con parte de sus compañeros de gremio —el equipo Raijinshuu— y encaminarse hacia donde se encontraba su amado maestro para traerlo de vuelta. No era una misión sencilla, pues se exponían a los designios del destino. Aunque no lo demostraran, no contar con la seguridad que les aportaba la figura de Makarov desestabilizaba sus energías y los hacía ver tan vulnerables como los pequeños niños que eran sin su gran padre. O ese era el pensamiento en común de muchos de ellos. Lo que desconocían, era que precisamente si el viejo Dreyar les observara en aquel momento, nunca atisbaría ni un indicio de temor en la mirada de sus pequeños; por el contrario, se sentiría orgulloso de los logros, la madurez y la fortaleza adquirida a lo largo de los años. Incluso, con sus actos destructivos siempre presentes allá por donde pisaran sus alborotadores pies...

Levy respiró hondo y percibió una mano caliente sobre su vientre, también los pelillos de una cola le rozaban el brazo. Abrió los ojos sin darse cuenta y sonrió. Si existía una definición para explicar la sensación que aporta la paz, debía de ser justo aquel momento de felicidad extrema. Se había acostumbrado a pasar las noches junto al dragón de hierro y el exceed, y ya no concebía un mundo donde sus noches no fueran arropadas por la calidez de sus cuerpos. Tan acostumbrada estaba ya a aquella extensión de su propia piel, que se sobresaltó al encontrarse con el resto de sus amigos rodeándola.

« _Cierto... trajimos los colchones a la habitación grande de las chicas para dormir todos juntos por una noche_ », reflexionó observando con cariño a sus compañeros.

Su pecho se llenó por completo cuando sus ojos se posaron en cada uno de ellos. Era realmente feliz, mucho más de lo que había sido en el resto de su vida. El movimiento de uno de sus compañeros llamó su atención, vislumbró en la penumbra el atisbo de una pareja que deseaba que pronto se afianzara, pues Gray pasó la noche con la mujer del agua pegada a él tal y como siempre acostumbraba a hacer. Sin embargo, no fue este pequeño detalle lo que captó su interés. Mientras la maga elemental dormía cual bebé agazapada contra el pecho desnudo de su gélido amor, el chico, ignorando la presencia de Levy, contemplaba con candidez el rostro de la hermosa mujer que tenía a su lado. Con cuidado, posó sus dedos sobre sus mejillas acariciando con sutileza su pálida piel con una embelesada sonrisa en los labios. La maga de la escritura sólida no pudo evitar emocionarse ante tal gesto de amor del _tsundere_ por excelencia del gremio hacia la dulce Juvia.

« _Creo que después de su ayuda, yo también le debo una a ella. Tendremos que iniciar un plan para impulsar a Gray a aceptar sus sentimientos y decidirse de una vez por todas._ », meditó.

Desvió la mirada hacia su derecha, topándose con los hermanos Strauss acurrucados entre ellos, formando un pequeño círculo de amor fraternal. Pensó que quizás, ahora que su relación con Gajeel era pública, Elfman y Ever podían dejar de fingir su animadversión y declarar a los cuatro vientos lo que todos en el gremio sabían de sobra, ya que disimular no era lo mejor que se le daba a aquella pareja. Por un instante, se colocó en la piel de Mirajane y se cuestionó si regresaría aquel brillo de antaño en sus ojos, cuando se retaba con Laxus a base de miradas desafiantes cargadas de tensión. La mayor de los albinos siempre estaba dispuesta a brindar una mano para los demás, pero la coraza con la que se cubría y su eterna sonrisa impedían mostrar sus emociones reales y Levy estaba convencida de que los sentimientos de Mira por el rubio no se basaban en una simple amistad. Además, a ella también se lo debía...

Aunque, no era la única que colaboró en afianzar su relación. Entre los brazos de la pequeña Wendy, una pelirroja dormitaba mostrando el más apacible de sus gestos. Ella era sin duda el caso más difícil de complacer, puesto que la mitad que completaba el corazón de Titania era un fugitivo de la ley que rara vez podía coincidir con ella en público. No obstante, la maga peliazul comprendía que los ojos almendrados de la chica se habían apagado paulatinamente, cuya única razón era la distancia que la separaba de su amado...

Inconscientemente sus ojos color miel se posaron en su mejor amiga. Lucy descansaba a pierna suelta con el exceed azulado entre sus brazos. Si algo la alentó, fue el hecho de que el pelirrosa dormía en el suelo a los pies de la cama de la rubia y si bien sus cuerpos no se tocaban, sus dedos rodeaban el camisón de la chica que colgaba por el lado de cama, aferrado a él como si se tratara de un tesoro tan preciado como su famosa bufanda.

Sí, definitivamente tenía una gran familia a la que amaba con todo su ser...

Deseaba que aquel momento se congelara en el tiempo y viviera por siempre, que sus recuerdos fueran perennes y se grabaran con tinta en su alma donde nadie pudiera usurparlos, donde nadie pudiera quebrarlos.

Arropada por la ternura y el amor que cargaba el ambiente, volvió a dormirse en los brazos de Gajeel para adentrarse en el mundo de los sueños donde ningún mal podía arruinar el regalo que la vida le había brindado.

•••

—¡Eh Luce, vayamos a montarnos a esa atracción tan alta! —Natsu no dejaba de gritar eufórico y emocionado arrastrando de la mano a la rubia de un lado para otro, quien llevaba puesta la camiseta deshilachada que el dragón slayer y el exceed le confeccionaron con sus propias manos.

— _Llamitas_ estúpido, ¿quieres subirte a un sitio para marearte? Yo puedo darte la misma sensación de nauseas sólo con mis puños. —replicó Fullbuster buscando la provocación del pelirrosa.— ¡Auch! —Scarlet apareció por detrás y le propinó un manotazo en la cabeza al azabache.

—Déjalo en paz, por una vez que no está destrozando nada y sólo molesta a Lucy. —reprochó la pelirroja.— ¡¿Me habéis oído todos?! No quiero que nadie rompa nada, ni provoque ningún escándalo.

—¡Aye sir! —gritaron Natsu y Happy con una Lucy agotada colgada cual saco de los hombros del pelirrosa. «¿Cuándo he llegado a estar en esta posición?» se cuestionó la rubia pensativa.

—¡Juvia quiere subir a la noria y ver el paisaje junto a Gray-sama!

La muchacha aprovechó el despiste del joven para achucharlo entre sus brazos, Gray estuvo a punto de declinar la oferta, pero entonces recordó las palabras de Levy antes de que partieran hacia la feria. _Gray quiero que sepas que he visto como mirabas y acariciabas el rostro de Juvia, será mejor que empieces a corresponderla un poco más si no quieres que acabé contándoles a todos la verdadera cara del tsundere Fullbuster._ « _Maldita McGarden, parece mucho menos peligrosa de lo que realmente es_ », se maldijo el moreno, tragó saliva y dio unos golpecitos en la espalda de Juvia, tratando de desviar la mirada hacia otro lugar para obviar su propia vergüenza.

—C-claro, v-va-vamos a la noria. —la cara de la peliazul se iluminó y lo abrazó con mayor ímpetu.

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Gray-sama, Juvia no puede creer lo que oye! ¡Juvia es la mujer más afortunada del mundo! —la muchacha lo miró ruborizada— Gray-sama, ¿cuándo se ha quitado la ropa? ¿Q-quiere de-decir qué Gray-s-sama qui-quiere ir a más con Juvia en la n-noria?

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡D-deja de inventarte cosas y vamos! —la agarró de la mano involuntariamente y tiró de ella para sorpresa de todos, en especial de Juvia, él la miró con el ceño fruncido instándola a caminar hasta que su expresión cambio radicalmente y se acaloró— Ju-juvia, ¿qué haces desvistiéndote?

Gray sujetó su mano y se dirigió a la noria con la peliazul evadiendo cualquier posible respuesta de la extravagante chica que había robado por completo su corazón.

Levy y Gajeel se miraron complacidos, trasmitiéndose con la mirada el orgullo de sentir que las cosas iban como la pareja había planeado. « _Nalu y Gruvia superado, vayamos a por los siguientes_ » se dijeron con su telepatía cada vez más desarrollada.

Mientras las _parejas_ desaparecían, el resto del grupo se entretenía con juegos típicos de la feria, donde casualmente Titania destacaba por ser la más habilidosa, hecho que atrajo el interés de la albina, quien quiso reanudar su antigua competitividad con la pelirroja retándola a superarla en los juegos. Todo ello, derivó en un montón de premios absurdos que acabaron acumulando en un rincón, mientras la gente se arrimaba hasta ellas incitados por el espectáculo que ofrecían a los espectadores dejándose arrastrar por el instinto letal de ambas.

Levy empezaba a temer que pudieran desencadenar un incidente en la feria antes de que sus planes se efectuaran, Gajeel trataba de tranquilizarla con bromas y animándola a participar en las actividades que se ofrecían. Por su parte, los hermanos Strauss se separaron de la mayor, conscientes de que su hermana necesitaba desahogarse de aquel modo —cosa que en el fondo les preocupaba—, por ello, se aproximaron a una de las paradas que aclamó la atención del albino, deseando éste realizar una demostración de su _fuerza varonil_ en un aparato que supuestamente media la potencia física. Lisanna aplaudía cual animadora apoyando a su hermano mayor, Elfman sostuvo con firmeza el mazo y agarró impulso.

—Si lo haces así, perderás el equilibrio, sólo conseguirás caerte y hacer el ridículo delante de todos. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que en la vida no todo es fuerza bruta?

Elfman se tambaleó al escuchar aquella melódica voz después de tanto tiempo. A nada estuvo de caerse tal y como ella había afirmado, pero no por la pose, sino por la sorpresa. Se giró de golpe, allí estaba ella, con su larga melena castaña, su mirada burlona con esos preciosos ojos escondidos tras las gafas, con un top verde y una falda vaquera que remarcaban su voluptuosa anatomía que tanto le encantaba, pero aún más adoraba aquella particular forma que sólo ella tenía de provocarlo, fuera como fuera, siempre acababan discutiendo por cualquier memez. Dejó caer el mazo al suelo y justo cuando ella iba a reprocharle su abrupto silencio, se sorprendió cuando el albino la abrazó con fuerza.

—No hay día que no te haya echado de menos, Ever. —a pesar de su esfuerzo una lágrima se derramó por su _mejilla varonil_ — ¡Hombre! ¡Hombre! —comenzó a repetirse en voz alta para auto convencerse de su nada discutible hombría. Evergreen tampoco pudo reprimir las lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar golpeándolo.

—¡Idiota! ¡Por tu culpa se me correrá el rímel y pareceré un payaso en vez de una hermosa hada! —mientras le pegaba con una mano, con la otra seguía abrazando su fornido cuerpo, ya que en el fondo la _reina de las hadas_ irradiaba felicidad al lado de su hombre y no le apetecía volver a separarse de él.

Tal era la alegría de la parejita, que ni si quiera Elfman se percato de la llegada de Freed y Bickslow, quienes saludaban con entusiasmo a la pequeña de los hermanos albinos, especialmente el alocado y estrafalario mago de cabello azulado, quien removía con esmero el pelo de Lisanna.

A sólo unos metros más de ellos, las dos magas de clase S proseguían con la competición. En esta ocasión, ambas portaban unas escopetas de juguete y se desvivían por alcanzar el mayor número de patitos de goma que se movían en una cinta mecánica. Evidentemente, la agresiva actitud de las chicas acabó por asustar al feriante, por lo que éste les cedió tantas oportunidades como quisieran. _Más vale perder dinero que la vida_ , o eso era lo que el pobre hombre pensó atemorizado por las dos fieras. En uno de los turnos, Mirajane superó a Erza en el número de aciertos. De la alegría, la albina alzó su puño vanagloriándose por sus logros, alcanzando por desgracia el mentón de un joven rubio que la observaba divertido, impresionado por la implicación de las jóvenes en el juego, quienes ni si quiera advirtieron su presencia. Cuando Mira fue a socorrer a su _víctima_ , el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—Joder, Mira. Sigues engañando a todo el mundo con tu dulce apariencia, _demonio_. —dijo Laxus frotándose el mentón desde el suelo a donde la albina lo había lanzado con el golpe.

—Pero.. ¿qué haces aquí? —la muchacha lo ayudaba a levantarse.

—Gajeel nos dijo que pasaríais un día de descanso en la feria antes de ir a por el viejo y despertó nuestra envidia.

Mira miró desconfiada a Levy y Gajeel, « _¿qué se supone que traman este par?_ ». Levy les dedicó una sonrisa muy forzada que evidenció más las intenciones de la pequeña maga. La albina era una chica astuta, pero también era un ser humano y por mucho que reforzara su máscara, no podía negar la felicidad que experimentó al reencontrarse con Laxus después de un año. Aunque, admitirlo no significaba demostrarlo de cara a los demás. Eso era algo que la maga de la escritura sólida había comprendido en las últimas semanas, por lo que por ahora reunir a ambos magos en un mismo lugar y forzarlos a pasar tiempo juntos aunque fuera en compañía del resto, ya era un gran avance.

Con tal de huir de la furia de la mayor de los Strauss, Gajeel y Levy se distanciaron del grupo para acudir a una de las paradas y comprarse un tentempié. Hasta el momento, sus planes surtían efecto y las parejas se estaban reencontrando. Sin embargo, aún quedaba la más complicada de todas...

—¿Crees qué lo de la otra noche funcionó? —preguntó la peliazul nerviosa, Gajeel entrelazó sus dedos a los de la maga y le besó la mano con ternura.

—No lo sé enana, pero no podíamos hacer nada más.

•••

Gran parte del gremio se hallaba reunido en una plaza, armando alboroto mientras compartían anécdotas del año vivido por separado. Reían y peleaban por igual, como si el tiempo transcurrido nunca hubiera existido y simplemente fuera un día más.

La sonrisa de Erza escondía una sensación contradictoria que la perturbaba. La experiencia de volver a estar la familia reunida era satisfactoria, sí, pero por dentro no podía acallar las voces de la envidia al visionar las parejas que la rodeaban. Contaba con innumerables amigos a su lado que darían su vida por protegerla y nunca dejaría de agradecer que el destino la premiara con aquella compañía. Pero, dentro de su piel la soledad era un peso incomparable a ninguna de las tediosas armaduras que portaba. La ausencia de Jellal creaba un vacío en su interior que le impedía conciliar el sueño por las noches y alargaba su tormento hasta la madrugada, momento en el que derramaba lágrimas cuando nadie más la observaba. Las mismas lágrimas que estaban a punto de florecer en ese justo momento...

Se creía egoísta por permitirse tales pensamientos cuando permanecía rodeada de personas que la amaban. Y se castigaba por ello...

Con la excusa del hambre se levantó y abandonó a sus amigos para comprar algo que llevarse a la boca. Mirajane la contempló con preocupación, pero Erza insistió en reclamar su soledad. No deseaba que nadie la viera en aquellas condiciones y necesitaba recomponerse lo antes posible.

•••

Acudió al pequeño restaurante donde Gajeel y Levy estuvieron hacían unas semanas, puesto que el camarero la conocía y preparaba unos pasteles de fresa exquisitos. Cuando llegó, el simpático gemelo le explicó que ya no le quedaban puesto que se habían agotado. « _Ni con pasteles puedo calmar mi malestar._ », pensó abatida. Salió del local, caminó enfurruñada, golpeando todo lo que se cruzaba por su camino.

—¡Maldigo al imbécil que se ha llevado todos los pasteles de fresa! —exclamó malhumorada.

Entonces, a punto estuvo de tropezar con una bolsa que se topó a sus pies. Su olfato se agudizó, el olor de aquellos pastelitos de fresa la perseguían como en un plácido sueño. « _Debo de estar delirando... Espera_ », sujetó la bolsa que para su sorpresa rebosaba pasteles de fresa. Buscó en su alrededor al culpable, pensando que debía de tratarse de alguna broma pesada _de sus estúpidos amigos a los que iba a matar a patadas_. Sin embargo, la presencia que intuyó no era la de ninguno de ellos. Sobre uno de los tejados, el peliazul de sus sueños se reía de ella sin reparos.

—¿Incluso si ese imbécil lo ha hecho para qué nadie más que Erza Scarlet coma pasteles de fresa? —susurró con su sensual voz.

Fingiendo ofensa, la pelirroja saltó al tejado de un brinco, se abalanzó al joven con tanta fuerza que lo derribó y ambos cayeron rodando hasta el suelo de un callejón.

 _El mismo callejón que fue testigo del casi primer beso de Levy y Gajeel la vez que huían de las autoridades._

Ambos se acariciaron con la mirada por una eternidad que pareció simples segundos perdidos en el tiempo. Erza no podía creer que el chico se presentara ante ella en un pueblo tan concurrido como aquel y mucho menos sin ocultar su rostro. Por mucho que intentara disimular, no podía frenar el temblor de sus piernas al estar tumbada junto a él en el suelo, tal y como sucedió aquella vez en la orilla del mar. Aún con el pecho agitado, ella palpó las facciones de él intentando asimilar que su presencia era real y no una mera ilusión nacida de sus más perversos deseos.

—¿C-c-cómo has s-sabido que estaríamos a-aquí? —preguntó indecisa, temía que de pronto Jellal se desvaneciera cual espejismo. Él le dedicó una enigmática sonrisa.

—Supongo que el destino así lo ha querido. —Erza le pellizcó los mofletes exigiendo la verdad— Valeeeee, no ha sido azar por completo. Pero, pienso que de no ser por el destino, nunca nos hubiéramos encontrado en este lugar.

El peliazul le relató cómo hacía unas noches se encontraba deleitándose con la belleza de las estrellas como muchas otras veces, cuando una lluvia de fuegos artificiales interrumpió su calma. Creyó, que no era más que la celebración de algún tipo de festividad, pero entonces algunos de los colores que adornaban el cielo se transformaron en palabras creando la frase:

 _Mystogan, Scarlet desea pasteles de fresa el domingo en la feria_

—Cuando lo leí, te juro que pensé que estaba delirando. Luego, recordé que la magia de la escritura muchas veces se subestima su amplio poder.

Titania no daba crédito a las palabras de Jellal. Se había sentido sola durante en las últimas semanas a pesar del cariño que le rodeaba, pero se esforzaba por no mostrar sus debilidades a los demás para así mantenerse como el punto de apoyo de todos los miembros de su familia. Como líder, esa era su responsabilidad. Jamás imaginó que su estado interior fuera revelado a sus compañeros hasta el punto que movieran ficha para hacerle feliz.

Olvidó sus preocupaciones y aprovechó la soledad que le brindraba aquel callejón para disfrutar de la compañía del peliazul mientras compartían los pasteles de fresa. A cada bocado que daban, se llenaba en su interior algo más que el estómago: la esperanza de poder vivir algún día una situación similar sin la clandestinidad presente. Sus dedos se rozaron al agarrar el mismo pastelito por inercia, remarcando el rubor de sus mejillas. Tras una _disputa_ infantil sobre quién era el dueño de aquel pastel, acabaron dividiéndolo y a su vez, compartiendo algo más apetecible que el dulce de fresa...

•••

El atardecer teñía de tonos anaranjados la plaza donde descansaban los integrantes de Fairy Tail, los últimos reflejos del sol iluminaban los pequeños espacios que se habían constituido a lo largo del círculo que formaba la llamativa y numerosa familia de las hadas. Cada uno disfrutaba de su libertad a su manera, ya fuera peleando aprovechando la ausencia de la pelirroja o bebiéndose hasta el aire.

Una pareja en particular se contentaba con su mera compañía, sentados junto a Lily mientras escuchaban animados las experiencias del minino a lo largo de la tarde junto al resto de los exceeds. Para Gajeel era imposible no sentirse dichoso, el plan que elaboró con su enana había surtido más efecto del esperado, su hermano felino les acompañaba en la agradable velada exponiendo con ilusión en la mirada —por mucho que su rostro maduro siempre mostrara seriedad— sus experiencias de la que podría ser la última de las tardes juntos. Aquel pensamiento no podía evaporarse de su mente por mucho que la felicidad llamara a su puerta. Nunca valoró el precio de la vida, hasta que logró tener a personas a su lado que le importaban más que su propia existencia. Era ahora cuando el temor se pegaba a su pecho hasta asfixiarle. Entonces, escuchaba los gritos del _cerilla_ comportándose como un imbécil, oía el cantar de su _hermana_ Juvia cada vez que aclamaba la atención del exhibicionista de Gray, percibía el bienestar de su exceed siempre arrastrado por las locuras del gato azul y sentía calidez rodeado de aquella dispar familia que aportaba seguridad y calma al dragón slayer de hierro.

Pero, sobre todo, su corazón vibraba a cada gesto que Levy le regalaba y se completaba cubriendo los vacíos de la soledad vivida antaño. Ella era la pieza que daba forma y sentido a toda una existencia de decadencia, ella era el impulso que lo incitaba a levantarse en cada batalla y seguir luchando por permanecer con vida. Porque lo que más deseaba en el mundo era un futuro junto a su enana, llenar la mente de recuerdos imborrables, construir su propio hogar a base de esfuerzo y apoyo mutuo, una familia, una historia que contarle a sus nietos y una vejez compartida...

Deslizó sus dedos por los mechones que le caían sobre el rostro y la contempló con devoción, analizando cada rincón de su piel para atesorar las imágenes en su memoria y pedirle al destino que nada ni nadie se las pudiera arrebatar. Ella mostró sus dientes en una resplandeciente sonrisa, se aproximó hasta él para brindarle un suave beso en los labios. Embelesado, él sonrío con plenitud, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía en su vida e inconsciente musitó en voz alta su más preciado pensamiento:

—Nunca te separes de mi lado, enana. Seamos un juntos para siempre.

 **N/A: ¡Muchísimas gracias a todo el mundo por dar apoyo y leer este fic! Especialmente a aquellos que dejan review ya que siempre anima mucho a los escritores escuchar vuestras bonitas palabras 3**

 **Siempre había creado historias, pero nunca me había atrevido a mostrarlas al mundo y este fue mi segundo fic y el segundo que acabo y me da mucha pena T_T**

 **Pero, siempre seguiré con otras. Mi intención es actualizar La Faraona también pronto, pero como son capítulos largos no sé si me dará tiempo :P De cualquier modo, si el lunes no la he publicado, pues ya tendré que actualizar a partir del 20.**

 **De nuevo mil gracias 3 3**


End file.
